Among Shadows
by Syrinx
Summary: It is Glory's four-year-old season, and Cindy knows he could be Whitebrook's best race horse in years. But this is before Ashleigh buys In Shadows, a proven champion who may become Glory's biggest challenge yet. Post-Glory’s Rival
1. Chapter 1

1

Among Shadows

By Syrinx

Disclaimer: All rights to the Thoroughbred series belong to Joanna Campbell and Harper Collins.

Summary: It is Glory's four-year-old season, and Cindy knows he could be Whitebrook's best race horse in years. But this is before Ashleigh buys In Shadows, a proven champion who may become Glory's biggest challenge yet. (Post-Glory's Rival)

A/N: First in the Cindy Series.

1

Cindy McLean woke up with a start at the piercing shrill of the digital alarm clock. Groaning, she batted at the buttons on top of the unit until the noise ceased, returning comfortable silence to her room. However, she knew that staying in bed wasn't an option. Not at Whitebrook Farm, anyway.

Frowning, she glared at the brilliant neon numbers of the clock and sighed, rolling out of bed and standing up on sleepy legs. Absently, she dug her toes into the white carpet and walked over to the window, tucking her loose blond hair behind her ears.

The snow was still there from yesterday afternoon, all fluffy and white, covering the landscape delicately. Cindy loved this sort of weather, and the horses liked the tangy air. She couldn't wait to go down to the barns.

"Hey, short stuff! Those horses aren't going to work themselves!"

Cindy jumped and turned around, rushing across her room and to the door, flinging it open to reveal her adoptive sister Samantha, hands on her hips and chaps already tied around her legs.

"I just woke up!" Cindy laughed.

"No kidding," Samantha shook her head, smiling. "Okay, come on. Glory is waiting for you. I'll be down in the main barn saddling up Shining."

Cindy nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'll be down there in ten minutes."

Samantha waved her hand and walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner on the stairs. Cindy rushed back into her room and started rummaging through her pile of work clothes that she had thrown into the corner of her room. She pulled out a long sleeved shirt, a sweater, blue jeans, chaps, and wool socks, tossing her polar fleece pajamas on the floor and pulling on her work clothes.

Quickly, she grabbed her helmet and boots and rushed out of her room, flying down the hallway and stairs.

"Hi, Mom!" Cindy called out to her adoptive mother, Beth McLean, who was standing in front of the stove cooking pancakes. "Don't have time for breakfast!"

"What do you mean?" Beth asked, flipping over one pancake and turning to catch Cindy, who was tearing through the kitchen like a whirlwind. "There is always a time for breakfast, young lady," she demanded, putting two pancakes on a paper plate and thrusting them at her daughter. "Eat them on the way if you're in such a rush."

Cindy grabbed the plate and grinned. "Thanks, Mom." She put one in her mouth as she began to lace up her boots, pulling on the laces tightly.

"What's the hurry anyway?" Beth asked, calmly flipping the pancakes on the stove. "With Ian at that auction with Ashleigh I'm completely out of the loop."

"We're going to work Glory today," Cindy announced excitedly. "His first time to work on the track since the Breeder's Cup."

"That's right, isn't it," Beth said, shaking her head. "And here I'd nearly forgotten." She smiled and pushed her blond curls from her face. "What a champion you trained, Cindy."

Cindy beamed at her mom as she pulled on her coat, devouring the second pancake. She certainly did train a champion. Glory, or by his real name, March to Glory, had won his first race by twenty lengths last year, and ended the season by finishing first in the Breeder's Cup Classic - by thirty-one lengths. People all over were calling him the next Secretariat. Just being associated with Glory made Cindy proud.

"Mike wants to take him to Santa Anita, for the Big 'Cap there," she added. "A million dollars."

Beth snorted and said, "If he could win that I think Whitebrook would be sailing free of taxes for a year."

Cindy nodded and pushed the screen door open. "I'll be at the training oval, if you need me."

"Okay, sweetie," Beth called, but Cindy was already out the door.

The snow crushed softly under Cindy's feet as she sped her way down to the main barn. Glory's first work of the year. She smiled to herself. Cindy was sure this year would go even better than the last. Although last year hadn't been a walk in the park, she conceded. Glory had been drugged, lost Ashleigh as his rider when she had her baby, and, of course, been the subject of abuse by horse thieves. It was a miracle Glory turned out the way he did - a champion.

Cindy pushed open the door to the main barn and was instantly greeted by Glory's energetic whinny.

"Hey, boy!" Cindy laughed, running up to the gray colt's stall and throwing her arms around his neck, rubbing his coat vigorously. The colt nickered and nuzzled her pockets, searching for treats and Cindy pulled away. "Not before your work, boy," she scolded. "I don't have anything anyway," she added, pulling her pockets out so he could see.

Glory snorted and shook his mane, retreating inside his stall to check out his hay net. Cindy plucked the colt's halter from its resting place and opened the stall, walking up to Glory's head.

"We're going to do a jog today, boy," Cindy said, slipping the halter over the gray colt's beautifully sculpted head. "I bet you've been dying for this."

She led the colt out of his stall and placed him in crossties, just opposite of Samantha and Shining. The filly craned her head around and nickered a greeting to the gray colt, shaking her red roan head, tossing her black mane out of her eyes. Samantha appeared on the other side of her filly and smiled at Cindy.

"He looks in champion form," Samantha said, walking over to the Breeder's Cup Classic winner. "I'll bet he dazzles us today."

"Shining looks good, too," Cindy said, admiring the roan filly, who was busy pawing at the concrete floor, squealing impatiently. Shining was the winner of the Breeder's Cup Distaff, a prestigious race for fillies and mares. It seemed like it was almost yesterday that Samantha had been deliberating whether or not to enter Shining in the Classic, causing distress at Whitebrook because Glory had been entered in the same race. Samantha had opted for the Distaff instead, allowing Whitebrook to go home with two trophies instead of one.

Cindy patiently groomed Glory's steel gray coat, brushing off all the dust and dirt from his stall, pulling the occasional piece of straw from his gray mane.

"I'm taking Shining out," Samantha announced, undoing the filly's crossties and walking the beautiful roan out to the training oval. "Mike is down there on Queenie."

Cindy nodded her head and waved her sister on. "I'll have Glory ready soon."

She made her way into the tack room, pausing to say hello to Mr. Wonderful, Wonder's most recent star on the track. The chestnut colt nickered to her and nuzzled her hand, snuffling quietly. Mr. Wonderful had been sidelined most of the year due to injury, but everyone hoped he'd be well enough for the three-year-old races coming up in February. Cindy patted the colt on the nose and continued to the tack room, collecting Glory's bridle and saddle.

Once Glory was tacked up, Cindy undid the crossties and led the beautiful animal out of the barn. As soon as Glory stepped outside, the early morning sunlight splashed over him, coloring his brilliant dark gray coat. Cindy grinned up at the colt and led him along on a loose lead, letting him prance through the soft snow, leaving white footprints all the way down the trail.

"Hey, Cin," Mike called, reining in Queenie, a sweet chestnut pace mare, and walked her up to the gap. "How's he feeling?"

Cindy looked up at the colt, who had halted near the rail, head up and ears pricked in the direction of Sam and Shining, who were warming up down the track. "He's in high spirits, like always."

"Good," Mike smiled. "Mount up and let's see how he'll go after that rest."

Cindy nodded and tossed Glory's reins over his head, collected them again at his withers. "Shhh," Cindy crooned as she slid her left foot into the stirrup and launched herself into the air. Glory shifted his weight calmly as Cindy landed in the saddle, putting her right foot in the other stirrup. "Good boy," Cindy patted his neck after she had arranged her stirrups and buckled up her hard hat.

Mike nodded to Cindy to move him out and she complied, trotting Glory through the gap and past the owner of Whitebrook. Mike smiled and sat back in Queenie's western saddle, looking at their Breeder's Cup champion float by on slender legs.

Cindy soon had Glory going at a collected canter, breezing languidly around the first turn and gaining slowly on Sam and Shining, who had slowed to a trot. Glory tugged lightly on the reins and twisted his head, jumping into the air a couple of times energetically. Cindy held on and let him shake off the feeling of cabin fever. The colt had been stuck in stalls and paddocks for a little over a month without training, the weather had been so bad. Mike and Ashleigh had been forced to cancel works for two weeks.

Now that a light layer of snow was the only thing on the ground, Mike had started up works again while Ashleigh was away in New York for the auction. Cindy pulled up Glory, feeling his muscles quiver and strain as he forced himself to go slower instead caving in to the natural instinct to go faster. To make up for it, the colt let out a sudden buck and pranced away from Shining, ducking to the outside.

Samantha laughed and patted Shining's red neck, soothing the mare's nerves. Shining eyed Glory suspiciously and finally let it go with a snort as Cindy got the gray colt under control again, having him fall in line next to Shining.

"I see he's more than happy to be on the track again," Sam said, reaching out and running her fingers through the colt's dark gray mane.

"He is," Cindy smiled, patting her colt's thick, arched neck. Glory snuffed and picked his feet up lightly, prancing through the snow and dirt.

Shining squealed quietly and shook her mane, bumping into Glory fondly.

"What do you think Ashleigh got in New York?" Cindy asked, sitting confidently in the saddle. "She was so excited about going."

"Oh," Samantha shrugged. "There are a bunch of hot shot owners and trainers up there selling and buying. It's one of the biggest auctions New York has seen in a while, Thoroughbred wise."

Cindy nodded. "Well, I hope she gets what she wants."

"Me too," Samantha said, nodding her head. "I'm sure she will."

The two girls turned the corner and trotted back to the gap, just as a familiar red Ferrari pulled up, spinning in the slick snow on the gravel driveway.

"Great," Cindy muttered.

Samantha laughed, gritting her teeth. "The dynamic duo has arrived," she shook her head. "I really was hoping I wouldn't have to see them so soon after the Breeder's Cup."

Cindy shook her head. "Well, you know Hereford Cross won the Malibu Stakes in December for Townsend Acres."

Samantha nodded her head. "I did hear that, and I bet they're here partly to announce him the newest star in Thoroughbred sprinting."

Cindy sighed. The last thing she wanted to see at Glory's first work of the year had arrived in style, as usual. Lavinia Townsend stepped out of the red sports car in high heeled black shoes, leopard print pants, black shirt, and a long black coat meant more for fashion than for purpose. Cindy rolled her eyes and brought Glory to a halt in the middle of the track, watching the pair stroll toward them in the snow.

Brad pulled the collar of his expensive trench coat up, stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets and picked his feet, enclosed in leather dress shoes, high and delicately over the snow. Mike dismounted Queenie and waited for them at the gap, leaning against the plastic railing.

"I assume you haven't started his work yet," Lavinia asked in her haughty, nasal voice. "Brad's father couldn't get away. He's still up at the New York auction."

"As is Ashleigh," Mike said, rubbing Queenie's chestnut neck quietly, waiting for the Townsends to make their way to the gap.

Cindy sat tersely on Glory's back, letting the colt tug innocently on the reins. Brad stopped by Mike and stood expectantly, watching Glory with a critical gaze, making Cindy nervous. Brad was the son of Mr. Clay Townsend, half owner of Ashleigh's Wonder and all her foals. Clay Townsend also owned an investment in Glory, after a bargain to keep Wonder's latest foal, Wonder's Champion, at Whitebrook. Brad was coming to watch the works more often than his father, since he was going to take over the farm eventually, an event that Cindy dreaded with all her being. Brad could never match his father in kindness and manners.

"Is he warmed up?" He asked Mike, putting an arm around his wife.

"Just finished," Mike responded curtly, turning. "Take him around once at a gallop, Cin."

"Once?" Lavinia asked, voice rising. "A Breeder's Cup Classic winner you're training and you want to take him around once." She snorted and added to Brad, "You should have her take him around twice, dear."

Brad frowned at Glory as Cindy turned the colt, heeling him into a canter and soon a light gallop.

"Maybe after we see how he comes out of this," Brad shrugged. "Horseflesh is delicate, but in Glory's case I think he could stand the work."

Cindy shook her head angrily as she crouched over Glory's withers, feeling the powerful horse gallop down the track, instinctively skimming along the rail. "I don't know where she gets off, Glory," she told the colt, keeping her fingers held fast on his reins as he pulled at them, wanting to run.

Lavinia Townsend was the daughter of a wealthy family and liked to voice her inexperienced opinions in the matters of horse racing. Every day the Townsends came to Whitebrook it was the same. Tensions ran high, and the horses could feel it, always working apprehensively, making relationships worse. Cindy's frown deepened. If only Ashleigh could manage to buy the Townsend's share in Wonder and all her children. Then they could live in peace. But everyone knew that could never happen.

Glory snorted and began to round the last turn, showing his stuff. Cindy's frown brightened and she urged him a little faster, coming off the turn quickly and speeding by the gap. Cindy slowed Glory down, letting him ease into the next turn at a canter before she pulled him up. The gray colt acted like a prince, slowing to a halt and shaking his mane, plodding back to the gap. Cindy smiled and patted his neck.

"Good boy, Glory," she crooned. Glory snorted and swiveled his ears back to listen to her. Glory was usually a well-behaved colt, but sometimes he acted up on the track. Cindy was just glad he put in a stellar work for the Townsends, who were watching her every move.

"Great, Cindy," Mike called, walking over to take Glory's head as she dismounted. "I don't think we'll need another go around. We'll do some trotting tomorrow."

Lavinia huffed and put her hands on her hips, staring at the colt menacingly. "It looked to me that he could manage a second time around. If he's going to go to the Gulfstream meet in a few weeks he'll need it."

Mike shook his head and looked to Brad. "I had been meaning to tell you. Ashleigh and I have thought it over and we think taking him to Santa Anita would be more profitable."

Brad frowned and ran a gloved hand through his dark hair. "What makes you think that?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Cindy took Glory's reins and stood by quietly, listening to the conversation and glancing at Samantha, who sat like a statue on Shining.

"The Big 'Cap," Mike said, walking off the track, making Brad turn to talk to him. "The Santa Anita Handicap."

"I know what Big 'Cap means," Lavinia sighed, turning away from the two men, her eyes running up and down Shining, who had beaten her filly, Her Majesty, several times last year.

Mike didn't glance back at Lavinia, but kept his gaze directly on Brad, who stood there, considering the option.

"What preps would you enter him in, if he were to go to Santa Anita?" Brad finally asked, acting civil for a change. Cindy didn't exactly trust it.

"The Strub, for one," Mike shrugged. "The preps aren't what we were looking at."

"The Big 'Cap is a million dollars," Brad sighed. "That's a big pot of money."

Lavinia turned back to the conversation, suddenly interested at the mention of money. "I say take him to Santa Anita then," she suddenly said, hooking her arm through Brad's. "The Santa Anita Handicap is worth two races at Gulfstream."

Brad frowned and said, "I'll talk to my father about this and get back to you."

Cindy rubbed Glory's nose, listening to Brad talk about his future made her sick. Mike nodded and watched as the two walked back to their Ferrari and sped away, slipping again over the icy gravel.

"I don't know what just happened there," Samantha said, dismounting Shining. "He actually seemed like it wasn't a big deal to go back on his plans for Glory."

Mike shook his head and sighed. "We'll find out in time," he ran a hand through his blond hair, cropped short, and patted Glory. "You can take him up to the barn now, Cin. Cool him out."

Cindy looked up at her gleaming gray champion and said, "I think Heather and I will take him out this afternoon. Take him out over the trails."

"That's fine," Mike nodded. "I'll be in the training barn if you need me."

Cindy patted Glory's shoulder and began to lead him up to the barn. The colt pranced along easily, shaking his head and nickering softly, pausing to playfully butt his head against her shoulder. Cindy rested a hand over his withers, calmly thinking about the colt. Hopefully he would go to Santa Anita in a few weeks, but with the Townsends planning his future, all Cindy could do was hope.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"So, Brad actually liked the idea of sending Glory to Santa Anita? I remember him wanting to send him to Gulfstream after the Breeders' Cup," Heather said, riding Bo Jangles along next to Cindy and Glory.

"He said he'd talk it over with his dad," Cindy shrugged, walking Glory down the trail. "Lavinia thought it was a great idea once the money was mentioned."

"A million dollar purse," Heather breathed. "That's a lot of money."

Cindy nodded. "I know," she patted Glory's neck quietly. "It's a lot for Whitebrook."

"But, don't you split the purse with the Townsends?" Heather asked, posting in the saddle as Bo began to trot when Cindy urged Glory faster.

"Yes," Cindy nodded. "I forgot about that," she added, frowning. Splitting the purse meant that Whitebrook would only get a little over 300,000 dollars in winnings if Glory did win. But Cindy knew he would. Glory was the most talented colt to run last year and the Eclipse Awards would acknowledge that soon, in February. The gray colt was up for Horse of the Year and Best three-year-old colt or gelding. Cindy was ecstatic when she heard what all he was nominated for and she knew he was going to win. Salutation was out of the running after he won the Kentucky Derby and was retired, and Flightful hadn't been able to even get close to the gray tornado in the Classic. Even Shining, after a near perfect year, probably couldn't catch Glory in the Horse of the Year race, in which she was also nominated. Glory had it wrapped up.

"Let's canter," Cindy suddenly announced, legging Glory into an easy gait, feeling the colt switch gears and pick up the pace instinctively.

Cindy grinned, feeling ultimate joy. A few years ago she wouldn't even have dreamed of riding a horse like this. Glory arched his neck, mane waving in the wind he made and his tail lifted up like a gray banner, whipping in the air.

Heather laughed and called, "He looks fantastic!"

Cindy nodded to her friend, who rode the bay pace horse next to her. "He's unstoppable! March to Glory is going to conquer the world!"

Heather giggled and urged Bo faster as Cindy suddenly had Glory in a gallop, letting him pound over the melting snow. Glory lifted his head and twisted his ears back, snorting eagerly as Cindy guided him over the trail, crouching over his neck, gradually leaving Heather and Bo Jangles behind as Glory unconsciously moved faster.

The colt's hooves hit the ground with muted thuds coming in a perfect beat, starting a rhythm Cindy knew so well now. They galloped over the small bridge over the creek and Cindy finally slowed him down to a quick trot, waiting for Heather to catch up.

"Oh my God," Heather shouted, cantering Bo across the bridge. Cindy could see her friend's breath in the air. "He is so fast!"

Cindy grinned again, reaching down and hugging her horse's neck. "I know," she kissed his mane and sat up, patting Bo's shoulder. "Glory is going to blow the older horse division away."

It was five o'clock and the sun was beginning to go down, washing the brilliant blue sky with hot streaks of red and orange, coloring the snow a shade of fire and gold. The girls were walking their horses back over the farm roads. Glory and Bo snorted and nipped at each other's necks playfully, eager to get back to the barn and to their waiting dinner.

When they got close enough to see the farm house, where Mike and Ashleigh lived along with Mike's father, Heather stopped Bo.

"Who's here, Cin?" She asked, peering through the trees at the dark blue Ford Explorer.

"I don't know," Cindy answered, stopping Glory next to Bo. "I didn't know we had any visitors today."

"I guess you do," Heather urged Bo forward, stopping him at the training barn, where she dismounted. Cindy followed her friend, dismounting Glory and opening the training barn door. When she did, she immediately stopped, looking at the three people standing in the middle of the aisle.

"There you are!" Mike called to Cindy, motioning for her to come in. Mike looked to the other two people, women, one in her mid forties and the other maybe a year or two older than Cindy. "This is Cindy and March to Glory, whom you've heard so much about."

The older woman smiled and nodded her head, moving out of the way as Cindy stopped Glory and put him in his crossties, then looked at Mike expectantly.

"Oh," Mike smiled at her. "Cindy, this is Laurie Pierce," he motioned to the older woman. "She's going to be our new breeding and stud manager."

"Hi, Cindy," Laurie smiled, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Cindy nodded, and took back her hand, not knowing what to do.

"And this is her daughter, Ann Pierce," Mike continued, moving on to the girl. Ann smiled and shook Cindy's hand.

"Hi, Cindy," Ann said, moving her eyes quickly to Glory. "March to Glory is such a fantastic race horse," her smile morphed quickly into a grin. "I bet it's a thrill to ride him."

Cindy nodded. "It is," was all she could muster. She had no idea Mike was hiring new people today. Glory was growing anxious and stamped the floor, obviously wanting to eat his dinner.

"Ann is an apprentice jockey," Mike added. "For, what?, a year now?"

"I'm seventeen," Ann said. "I've been riding for a year and a half."

"She's up for her jockey's license in a year," Laurie said proudly, patting her daughter on the back.

"What races have you won?" Heather asked, coming up with Bo Jangles.

"This is my friend, Heather," Cindy said quickly, then looked at Ann expectantly. She wanted to know everything about being a jockey.

"Well," Ann laughed. "I was in allowance racing for a while before a few big trainers picked me up." She shrugged. "After that I won the Matron, the Secretariat Stakes, and the Wood Memorial."

Cindy lifted an eyebrow, "Only three?"

"That's not counting the ungraded stakes," Ann said, looking back at Glory. "We watched him win the Breeder's Cup Classic. What a race."

Mike nodded and said, "We're going to have Ann pick up some of Ashleigh's mounts this season. We've been looking for someone to take the strain off of her."

Cindy frowned, hoping what Mike said didn't mean that Ann would replace Ashleigh as Glory's rider. That would never happen, as far as Cindy was concerned.

"When does Ashleigh get in?" Laurie asked Mike, changing the subject. "I've wanted to talk to her again since the interview."

"I just spoke to her on the phone," Mike said. "She expects to be in tomorrow from the New York auction."

"Did she find anything big?" Cindy asked, finally deciding to un-tack Glory.

"She did, actually," Mike said, frowning. "But, she wouldn't let me know anything about it. She said she's coming back with only one horse."

"Must've been a big purchase," Laurie commented.

"Apparently. She did tell me this new addition cost us 3.2 million dollars," Mike laughed. "That's the most we've ever paid for a horse."

"3.2 million!" Cindy cried, astonished. "That Kentucky Derby winner a few years ago was four million and he didn't even win an Eclipse award!"

Mike nodded. "All I can hope is that she got us a killer of a race horse."

Cindy pulled off Glory's saddle, shaking her head. Ashleigh had never spent that much money on one horse. She remembered when Brad had spent a lot of money at auction and came back with duds. This horse would have to be a killer to make up the money spent on it.

When Cindy came back from the tack room, Ann was busy rubbing Glory's nose and talking to Heather, both of them giving the gray colt cut up carrot sticks from a plastic baggy. Cindy frowned and squared her shoulders, walking up to them and undoing Glory's crossties, leading him into his stall. "You two are going to ruin his dinner," Cindy admonished, letting Glory loose in his stall, secretly annoyed that she missed giving him his carrots.

"Sorry," Heather said. "Ann was just telling me about how she won her races."

Cindy lifted an eyebrow at her friend and stood at the stall door, saying nothing.

"I can't wait until I get to try him out," Ann breathed, watching Glory plunge his nose into his feet bucket, chomping down on his dinner.

"I doubt Ash and Mike would let anyone besides Sammy and me exercise him," Cindy said pointedly.

Ann gave Cindy a startled look and opened her mouth to protest, but Cindy cut her off. "I just didn't want you to get your hopes up. Glory's pretty temperamental with new riders."

"Okay," Ann said slowly, pulling her eyes from Cindy and watching Glory eat.

"Where did Mike and Laurie go?" Cindy asked Heather, not bothering to look at her friend. She had eyes only for Glory.

"They went into the office to look at some paper work," Heather said. "And he told me to tell you that everyone is helping Laurie and Ann move in after dinner."

Cindy nodded her head and finally pushed away from the door. "Well, I guess I'm going to take a shower."

Just then a honk signaled Heather. "That's my mom," she announced, running over to the barn door. "I'll talk to you later, Cindy."

"Okay," Cindy called, watching her friend disappear into the car.

A silence hung over the barn as Cindy watched Ann look in on Glory, a small smile on her lips.

"He's really special to the farm," Cindy managed to say, sitting down on the bench outside Mike's office.

"I bet," Ann answered, then she turned around, looking at Cindy. "I think my mom and I will like it here."

Cindy nodded and got up again. "Well, I'm gonna go up to the house now. I'll see you at your new place in a little bit."

Ann nodded and said, "I suppose so. I'll wander around the barns until then. I haven't seen Ashleigh's Wonder yet."

Cindy nodded and jogged out of the barn, not stopping until she came up to the house. She could never trust new people, and Ann was definitely someone she was going to keep her eye on, no matter how nice she seemed. Cindy frowned, walking into the cottage, still thinking about Ann staring at Glory.

"Where do you want this box, Laurie?" Cindy asked, walking into the old cottage with a light cardboard box, sidestepping around several heavier boxes already lying on the floor.

"Oh!" Laurie stood up from the kitchen floor and hurried over to Cindy, peering at the box in question. "Those are the bathroom towels, hon. Why don't you take them upstairs for me?"

"Sure," Cindy forced a smile and made her way upstairs, depositing them in the bathroom, where a few other boxes had already been stacked. She brushed off her hands on her jeans and paused, looking up and down the hallway. The house was a near duplicate of her own. A large family room area with a kitchen, a utility room, and a master bedroom further off. Then the upstairs with two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Cindy walked back over to the top of the stairs and gazed down for a moment, watching as Mike and Beth helped Laurie unpack things, talking about some of the horses Laurie used to work with. Cindy didn't fully understand why they were helping unpack the Pierces. She knew they could probably handle on their own, and it wouldn't have cost so much more to have the moving guy unpack the truck. But Whitebrook was a place seeping with hospitality, and Cindy knew that better than anyone.

She made her way down the hallway and stopped outside the largest bedroom upstairs, where Ann and Samantha were busy unpacking the boxes, laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Cindy asked, leaning against the doorway.

Samantha grinned at Cindy and said, "Ann was just telling me about how one of her mounts decided to sit down in the gate. It just reminded me of when that happened to my mom."

Ann laughed. "He was a character," she smiled, pulling clothes out of a suitcase and hanging them up in the closet. "They had to retire him soon after because he was just such a kidder. He figured out how to unlock his stall and he went about unlocking other stalls. After he got a filly in foal they decided to retire him." She laughed, pulling out her riding boots and racing crop.

"A regular ladies' man," Samantha said, pulling open another box with a bunch of photos inside.

"Oh," Ann started. "Just leave those and I'll get back to them."

Sammy nodded and said, "Cindy, I'm going to get a few more boxes."

"Okay," Cindy shrugged, moving out of the way as Samantha jogged past.

"This is great," Ann said, glancing over at Cindy. "We haven't been this warmly received ever."

"Yeah, the people here are great. They took me in without a second thought," Cindy said, walking up and sitting in a chair, leaning down and opening up a box.

"What happened?" Ann asked, pulling out a pair of jeans and hanging them up in the closet.

"Well, I was a runaway," Cindy said, blushing, embarrassed of her shady history.

"No kidding," Ann said, eyes widening. "From where?"

"A foster home," Cindy answered. "My parents died in a wreck when I was still a baby."

"That's horrible," Ann said, sitting down and watching Cindy quietly. "And Mike took you in?"

"Beth and Ian did," Cindy corrected, picking up a teddy bear from a box. "They were the first people who ever truly cared about me," Cindy sighed, "besides my parents, of course."

"Right," Ann said, taking the bear that Cindy handed to her. "And then you met Glory."

"Yeah," Cindy grinned. "Glory and I were both runaways. I took him away from abuse and Mike bought him."

"That's remarkable," Ann shook her head. "You guys lead such amazing lives."

Cindy shrugged. "Well, you haven't even met the Townsends yet."

"Oh," Ann rolled her eyes. "I've heard all about them on the tracks. Clay Townsend's son isn't making Townsend Acres look very good in the racing world."

Cindy nodded. "We deal with them every day one of their investments work, like Glory and Mr. Wonderful."

"Must be hard," Ann said, standing up and going to her suitcase again. "To work with those sort of people. I just wish I'll have the courage to deal with them like you have."

Before Cindy could say anything to that, Samantha walked in with the last of the boxes, setting them down on the carpet. "Cindy, Beth wants you downstairs," she said, opening one of the boxes. "I think she and Laurie want another opinion about the placement of the furniture again."

"They've been at that for nearly an hour!" Cindy groaned, getting up and trudging down the stairs.

"Cindy!" Laurie called as soon as she was in the family room. "Do you think the sofa should be against the wall, or should the Adirondack chairs be there?"

Cindy laughed and told Laurie what she thought, helping Beth and Mike move the pieces of furniture around. She stepped back, watching the proceedings, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad having another family living at Whitebrook. Quietly, Cindy slipped out of the cottage and walked down to the training barn, wanting to see Glory.

The gray colt whinnied almost immediately when she walked in the door, stamping his hooves against the bedding of his stall and tossing his head.

"Hey, boy," Cindy whispered, shushing him with a hand on his nose. "I'm nothing to get worked up over."

Glory nickered and butted his head into her stomach, squealing. Cindy smiled and threw her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his mane, sighing contentedly. Glory stood quietly and leaned into her touch, nibbling on her shirt.

Cindy pulled the edge of her shirt out of his mouth and patted his cheek, looking up at this beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you excited about this new horse?" She asked him, pulling a carrot stick out of her back pocket and feeding it to the colt. Glory lipped it up and chewed on it eagerly, swallowing and looking for more.

"I don't have any more, boy," Cindy said, raising her arms so he could sniff all over. "That was the only one I could steal from dinner."

Glory seemed to settle down and moved back in his stall, munching on his hay. Cindy leaned against the stall door and watched her horse, knowing that whatever Ashleigh was bringing home could never be as spectacular as Glory. He was a Breeder's Cup champion, and the next Horse of the Year. No horse could beat him now.

Cindy looked at her watch and saw that it was late, nearly ten.

"I'd better go, boy," she said to the colt, who was busy chewing on his hay, swishing his tail contentedly. "I'll see you in the morning."

She blew the colt a kiss and left the barn, walking slowly up to the house. The lights were still on at the Pierce cottage, and Cindy paused, watching quietly in the snow. Maybe Ann would take to the new horse more than Glory, she thought, thinking about how Ann had looked at the gray colt. Cindy sighed and moved on, walking up the cottage steps, seeing the lights on inside. Tomorrow Cindy would see how good Ann was, and part of her couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The sun had just barely risen above the horizon, spilling light over the gentle Kentucky hills and painting Whitebrook in brightness. Cindy was already up, mucking out Glory's stall from the night before. Glory had never been a very neat horse, like Wonder and her offspring. The famous mare seemed

to teach them impeccable manners.

Glory peered in on Cindy as she shoveled the manure into a wheelbarrow, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Cindy grunted and threw the last load into the wheelbarrow, eyeing the gray. "Don't look at me like that," she scolded him, pausing and patting his neck. "Every time I do this you give me the same look," she laughed and wheeled the soiled bedding down to the truck, where it was dumped daily. The truck took it out to the compost heap in the far corner of the farm, where mostly no one went save Mike, who took care of the work.

When Cindy got back to Glory, she saw Ann standing there, patting the gray colt's shoulder and talking to him softly. Glory had his head bowed, ears flicked forward in attention.

"Hi Ann," Cindy called, walking up to Glory and pulling out his grooming equipment. "How was the first night?"

Ann smiled and continued to pat Glory, not picking up on Cindy's terseness. "Slept great," she said, then put her hands on her hips. "Are you working Glory this morning?"

"As always," Cindy answered offhandedly, brushing the colt's broad back. "What are your assignments?"

"Mike is giving me a few of his allowance racers and Mr. Wonderful," Ann answered, walking across the aisle to where the chestnut colt was stalled.

"Mr. Wonderful?" Cindy asked, looking at Ann from over Glory's back, shocked. "He's one of Ashleigh's to ride."

"So Mike said," Ann nodded, turning and smiling at Cindy again. "But he wanted to see how I would go with him. Ashleigh has a lot to handle."

"But she does handle it. Ashleigh can handle anything," Cindy said, going back to grooming Glory, harder, more swipes than sure, gentle strokes.

Ann's smile disintegrated into a frown and said, "I know. I know all about her records and everything. Ashleigh's a pioneer in racing."

"I know," Cindy replied, tossing the brush down and grabbing a rag, rubbing Glory's coat until he shined.

Cindy heard Ann take Mr. Wonderful out of his stall and looked up, frowning instinctively. "His stuff is second on the right in the tack room," she said, throwing the rag down and picking up Glory's saddle, swinging it onto his back.

"Okay," Ann said, putting Mr. Wonderful in crossties and jogging off to the tack room. Cindy rolled her eyes and began to tighten the girth. Glory jumped and swung his head around, shaking his mane.

"Calm down, boy," Cindy responded, buckling up the girth and going for the bridle. "We're just going to do some light work today."

Glory stood tall and tossed his head, whinnying as Cindy attempted to slide the bridle onto his head. "Stop it, Glory," Cindy commanded, pulling the crossties down, forcing the colt to lower his head. Glory snorted and complied, arching his neck and swiveling his ears, stamping the pavement impatiently. Mr. Wonderful nickered, cocking his head in Glory's direction, tossing his mane.

Ann walked up behind Cindy, arms full with Mr. Wonderful's tack. "Giving you trouble, is he?"

Cindy glanced behind her shoulder and muttered, "Glory never gives me trouble."

Ann smiled and walked up to Mr. Wonderful, setting his tack down and going for the dandy brush, giving the chestnut's coat a working over. Mr. Wonderful grunted appreciatively and leaned into Ann, flicking his ears back to listen to her as she talked.

"Glory's a special horse, Cindy," Ann said, patting Mr. Wonderful's neck. "You should feel lucky to have him."

"Uh-huh," Cindy said, sighing. She had heard it all before. "What do you think this new horse will be like?"

"Hopefully he'll know how to run," Ann laughed, putting the brush down and going for the saddle, carefully placing it on Mr. Wonderful's back, tightening the girth. "At 3.2 million he'll probably be put in every big stakes race this year."

"The Santa Anita Handicap?" Cindy asked, undoing Glory's crossties, only to have her arm nearly jerked out of the socket. Cindy braced herself and pulled Glory around, shushing him.

"Maybe," Ann said, slipping the bridle onto Mr. Wonderful's beautiful head. "A million dollar purse would help make up for all that money paid for him."

Cindy scowled and said, "But Glory is entered in that race."

Ann looked up and kept her gaze on Cindy for a moment, looking the girl over. Finally she said, "Horse racing and competition go hand in hand, Cindy. I didn't think I needed to tell you that."

Cindy groaned and turned Glory, heading out to the track. "It wasn't like I was worried Glory wouldn't win," she called behind her. "I know Glory is going to be the best horse this year."

Ann shrugged, not responding, and followed Cindy out of the barn with Mr. Wonderful, the colt's brilliant chestnut coat gleaming in the winter sun.

"Hey, girls," Mike called, waving Ann and Cindy over to the training oval rail. "Here's what I've got for you before Ash gets here with the new charge."

He looked Glory and Mr. Wonderful over for a minute and continued. "Cindy, take Glory around twice at a trot and canter. Ann, I want a quarter mile breeze from Mr. Wonderful after a turn around at a canter. I want him sharp for the Hutcheson in three weeks. Cindy, you go first."

"Okay," Cindy answered and turned to Glory, collecting the reins in her left fist as Mike got behind her, grasping her leg, lifting her up into the saddle. As soon as Cindy landed on Glory's back, the colt huffed and shook his head, jumping off the ground in a graceful twist. Cindy let out a small screech and grabbed for the reins, bumping in the saddle hard.

"He's a bit feisty this morning," Mike said, watching as Cindy gathered the reins and laid a hand on Glory's neck, already darkened with sweat.

"He's okay," Cindy said confidently, nudging the colt onto the track. As soon as Glory's hooves met the soft dirt, he squealed and danced, sidestepping across the track and rolling his eyes. Cindy tugged the reins, trying to get the colt's mind on business.

"Come on, Glory," she whispered, sitting deep in the saddle. "Put on a good show. I don't want us to look bad."

Glory whinnied and suddenly plowed forward for a few strides, bouncing Cindy around in the saddle, then slowed to an energetic walk. Cindy groaned, gritted her teeth, and dug her fingers into the reins.

"Okay, Glory," Cindy said, "Lets trot."

Glory jumped forward at the command, trotting down the backstretch eagerly. Cindy hovered over the saddle, feeling Glory's smooth motions as he made his way around the turn. Cindy loved feeling Glory in action. The colt's trot always felt so fast, like he was going to break into a canter at any moment.

Cindy held Glory tightly, not letting the colt pick up any slack in the reins. By the end of their second time around, Glory was huffing and snorting eagerly, pulling on the reins with all his strength. Cindy held on, pulling back, gritting her teeth in frustration. Glory jumped forward, despite Cindy's hold, and took a few out of control plunges, whinnying and ducking into the rail, scraping Cindy's left leg hard against the white plastic.

"Hey!" Cindy cried, pulling harder, trying to get the colt to halt. Glory had other intentions, however, and started forward suddenly, then braced his legs, stopping on a dime. Cindy, who hadn't expected that, couldn't stop her forward motion as she plummeted over Glory's neck and head, landing in the dirt by his feet.

Glory trotted away a few feet and stopped, turning around and casting a curious glance at his fallen rider. Cindy groaned and sat up, taking a deep breath.

"Cindy!" Mike was yelling from the gap. "Are you okay?" He was about to run out to her, but Cindy shook her head at him and stood up on wobbly legs, reaching up to her head and brushing the dirt out of her hair.

"I'm okay," Cindy grumbled, looking at Glory, who was walking up to the gap energetically, tossing his head haughtily.

Ann was suppressing a smile as Cindy walked past her, rubbing her back. Mike followed Cindy and had her sit down on the wooden bench next to the track.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, eyes clouded in worry.

"I'm fine," Cindy said tightly, shrugging her shoulders. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

Mike nodded and gave Cindy Glory's reins, then went back to the gap to watch Ann and Mr. Wonderful, who were already out on the track warming up.

"Why did you have to do that, boy?" Cindy asked the colt, looking up at Glory's face. "We were doing so well, and now we're going to be shown up by her."

Cindy frowned, watching as Ann had Mr. Wonderful in a canter and was moving around the far turn, working up into a slow gallop. Ann was crouched over the chestnut's neck, hands resting lightly on his withers, demonstrating perfect control over her charge. Cindy rolled her eyes and slumped into the bench, groaning.

Glory had his head up, ears perked at the chestnut. Mr. Wonderful was in the backstretch now, quickly approaching the mile pole, where they would begin the breeze. Cindy watched Ann like a hawk now, staring as the other girl crouched lower in the saddle, moving her hands up to give the signal...and Mr. Wonderful rocketed forward!

Cindy stood up and watched as the chestnut catapulted through the turn, Ann on top of him, moving her hands quietly along his neck in encouragement. Mr. Wonderful ate up the ground stride by stride and Cindy finally saw so much of Wonder in him. She could hear the colt's hooves slamming into the ground as Ann guided him over the track, skimming along the rail. Finally, they passed the ending marker and Ann stood up in the stirrups, asking Mr. Wonderful to let up the pace, which he did with no questions asked.

"22 seconds flat!" Mike yelled to Ann as she slowed Mr. Wonderful, bringing him down to a trot and finally a walk.

"Seriously?" Ann called back, beaming. She dropped the reins and threw an arm around the colt's neck, patting him happily. "Did you hear that!" Mr. Wonderful nickered and tossed his mane, coming to a tentative stop at the gap, arching his neck proudly.

Cindy still stood at Glory's head, scowling deeply, as Ann dismounted Mr. Wonderful and grinned up at Mike.

"He felt great," Ann was saying, turning around to Mr. Wonderful and giving him a kiss on the nose. "He never once questioned me."

"That's one of his best times," Mike nodded, leaning down and feeling Mr. Wonderful's once injured leg. "No heat or swelling," he smiled approval. "That's a good sign. I think the Hutcheson is definitely going to be in his future."

Cindy sighed and turned Glory, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to put Glory in his paddock, Mike."

"Sure, Cindy," Mike called. "Ann why don't you let Mr. Wonderful out too. Give him his breakfast in the paddock."

"Okay," Ann said, turning Mr. Wonderful and leading him up to the barn after Cindy, greeting Samantha, who was leading Rocky Heights down to the training oval. "Good work, Ann," Sam laughed. "Definitely a black letter work."

"Thank you!" Ann smiled, patting Mr. Wonderful's shoulder. "This is definitely Wonder's son."

"Don't I know it!" Samantha grinned and continued down the trail with the gray horse. Cindy entered the barn and pulled off Glory's tack, leaving it in a crumpled mess outside Glory's stall. Ann glanced at the heap of leather and turned around, watching Cindy march off with Glory prancing along behind her.

Cindy led Glory down to the paddocks, grumbling the entire way. "She is a jockey, I know that," she told the colt, stopping him at his paddock and opening the gate. "I don't know why I'm so upset about this. I should be learning from her, not jealous of her."

Glory didn't waste any time dashing off when Cindy unlatched the lead shank. Cindy watched as the beautiful gray galloped full speed away from the fence, dancing and bucking between strides. Finally, Cindy smiled, leaning against the fence to watch her colt. She knew that no horse could ever do as well as Glory. He was the star of Whitebrook, and always would be, no matter what Ann could do with Mr. Wonderful, and no matter how fast this new horse could run. Glory was better than all of them.

The gray colt stopped in the middle of the field and reared up, pawing at the air with his dark gray hooves, stepping forward a little, and then went back down to all fours. Cindy laughed to herself and went to get the colt's feed.

Just as Cindy was coming out of the feed room with Glory's bucket, Ann was taking Mr. Wonderful out of the barn, with his feed, passing by Cindy.

"Hey," Cindy greeted, falling into step next to the older girl and the colt. "That was a really nice work."

"Thanks," Ann said, leading Mr. Wonderful down to the paddocks. "Which one is his?"

"The one right of Glory's," Cindy said, walking up to Glory's paddock and hooking the bucket to the fence post, watching proudly as the gray colt stopped his play and came dashing in to eat.

"Glory is certainly rambunctious," Ann said, letting Mr. Wonderful inside his pasture and hooking his feed bucket to the fence. "Getting bucked off by a horse is always a good sign," she continued.

Cindy narrowed her eyes at Ann and responded, "Oh? How?"

"It's a sign of health," Ann said. "That's what all the trainers tell me on the backside."

Cindy perked up and walked over to Mr. Wonderful, who had his nose plastered to his bucket. "What are the backsides like?" She asked. "I mean, I've been to the backsides, but always with Ashleigh. What's it like to be there by yourself?"

Ann laughed and said, "Well, I'm not there by myself a lot. I'm only seventeen."

"Well..."

"It's hard," Ann jumped in. "It really is. I'd be lying if I told you it wasn't."

"How hard?" Cindy asked curiously. She wanted to know everything if she was going to be a jockey, alone on the backside.

"Well, it's a man's world. The backside is a place where I always keep my eyes open," Ann shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I've gotten hit on more times than I can count, and when I was there with other farms my mom wouldn't let me out after dark."

"Seriously?" Cindy asked, eyes growing large. "It's that dangerous?"

Ann nodded. Watching as Mr. Wonderful finished eating and began to make his way out to graze. "Yes," she finally said. "I used to think my mom was over exaggerating."

"Used to," Cindy murmured. "What changed your mind about that?"

Ann paused for a moment, looking at the chestnut colt prance along the fence, taunting Glory into a race. Before she could say anything, both girls heard the honk of a horn.

"That's Ashleigh!" Cindy announced excitedly. "The new horse is here!"

With that, Cindy charged around the training barn, Ann following her closely. On the other side of the barn, sure enough, was the Whitebrook trailer and Ashleigh was stepping out of it.

"Ash!" Cindy exclaimed, rushing up to her, putting on the breaks just short of the trailer. "What did you buy!"

Ashleigh laughed and held her hands up in mock surrender. "What is this! Calm down!" She stepped back and smiled, stretching out her back. "That was a long flight."

Ashleigh looked like she had been put through enough. Her brown hair was put up in a messy ponytail and she had bags under her eyes, but over it all she was beaming excitedly.

"Where's Mike and Sammy?" She asked, taking a look around the farm. Her eyes fell on Ann and she groaned. "You must be the new rider." She walked forward and accepted Ann's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Ashleigh Griffen."

"I know," Ann said, nodded her head, as if in a trance. "I'm Ann Pierce. My mom is Laurie, your new breeding manager."

"Right," Ashleigh said, giving Ann a radiant smile. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for your first work."

"It was amazing anyway," Mike said, walking out of the barn and hugging his wife, kissing her forehead. "How was the trip?"

"Long and exhausting," Ashleigh responded, resting her head on Mike's chest. "Our new charge is something to look after."

"Gave you trouble?" Mike asked, looking at the trailer, which had no windows.

"He hates planes," Ashleigh said, turning around and closing the cab door.

"It's a he?" Samantha asked, walking out of the training barn, a halter and lead shank in hand. "Well, that's a little more information. What age?"

"Four," Ashleigh laughed. "I know I haven't been very forthcoming about this colt, but I just wanted it to be a surprise."

"3.2 million is definitely a surprise, Ash," Mike said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Honestly, I don't think we can afford this."

"I don't think we can either," Ashleigh said, "but, this colt is going to be a gold mine, Mike. I just felt it when I saw him."

Cindy scowled. A gold mine meant that Ashleigh was going to enter this colt into all the big races this year. What about Glory?

"Well," Samantha laughed. "Lets see this 3.2 million dollar wonder!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ashleigh said, raising her hands again in mock defense. "It's time to unveil Whitebrook's newest champ!"

Ashleigh walked behind the trailer and started to undo the metal locks, lowering the ramp for the trailer. Cindy jumped when she heard the clang of a thick hoof meeting the metal trailer wall.

"Don't worry," Ashleigh called. "He's a bit high strung, but he's a gentleman."

Cindy raised an eyebrow and watched Ashleigh disappear into the trailer. She could hear the older woman's voice soothing the colt. There were a few more bangs against the metal, making the trailer shake, but soon Ashleigh had the colt taking his first steps out of the trailer.

Ashleigh backed the colt completely down the ramp and stood there for a moment, the colt's lead tight in her hand. Cindy heard Samantha draw in a deep breath, staring at the colt. Ann was speechless, just standing there with her arms crossed and her mouth gaping. Cindy frowned, looking the colt over, searching for imperfections. There were none.

"This," Ashleigh said, "is In Shadows, the son of Dominion."

"Dominion?" Mike asked, staring at Ashleigh now with wide eyes.

"Oh my God," Ann breathed, staring at the colt.

Ashleigh nodded, grinning at everyone. "As you all know, there wasn't a race Dominion couldn't win. The colt was the talk of Kentucky a few years after Wonder won the Kentucky Derby."

"Dominion won practically five Eclipse Awards," Samantha added. "How did you get this horse!"

Cindy frowned, staring at the colt with cool eyes. In Shadows was pure black - rare for a Thoroughbred, with a white hind off pastern. As far as his confirmation, he was perfect. A short back, powerful hind quarters and shoulders, well set neck, and straight legs. This was a race horse.

"Well," Ashleigh grinned, looking up at the tall horse, who was probably around seventeen hands high, Cindy figured. "I was wandering around the barns with about three prospects for the farm when I ran into this guy," Ashleigh paused to pat the black colt's shoulder. "He just struck me down with his looks. I asked the groom to lead him around and I've never seen such beautiful movements. And when I saw Dominion was his sire, I just couldn't help but put him on my list."

"And at the auction?" Mike asked, walking up to the colt, bending down and running his hands over his legs, checking them.

"In Shadows was one of the first horses to enter the ring. Clay Townsend was there and he tried bidding on him several times until it just fell on me for 3.2. He told me afterward that he had other interests to look after."

Samantha shook her head and said, "Wait, you're saying that Clay Townsend was who you were bidding against?"

Ashleigh nodded her head. "Brad is probably infuriated that Townsend Acres lost a son of Dominion."

"Wait," Cindy suddenly said, looking at the colt critically, who was interested in the paddocks. "Why is In Shadows being a son of Dominion so important? I mean, Affirmed hasn't had many big champs and he was a Triple Crown winner."

"Dominion is a legendary sire, just as much as he is a legendary runner," Ashleigh explained to Cindy. "He's got several foals who've won in the classics and the breeder's cup races, not to even mention international races. And then there is his two-year-old filly, Roman Autumn, coming up soon."

Ashleigh looked up at the colt, who was fidgeting, jerking his head up and tossing his jet mane. "I'm going to let him out in a paddock," Ashleigh announced. "Then Mike and I can discuss our plans for him."

Cindy moved out of the way as Ashleigh led the black colt down to the paddocks.

"That colt is going to be something to ride," Ann said quietly next to Cindy. "I bet he has Beyer figures through the roof."

Cindy glanced at Ann curiously. She knew Beyer figures to be the amount of speed the horse was going. Glory had good Beyer figures in all his races.

Cindy didn't say anything, but followed Ashleigh down to the paddocks. The big black walked gracefully beside Ashleigh, tugging playfully at the lead rope and rolling his ebony eyes, snorting energetically. Cindy rolled her own eyes and thought about how Glory compared to this horse. Everything she saw told her Glory didn't have anything to worry about. He was a champion - something In Shadows couldn't claim to.

Ashleigh stopped at an empty paddock and led the colt inside, unbuckled his halter and let him loose. Cindy stopped by the fence and watched as the colt took off. In Shadows was just a black blur, running down the side of the paddock, tail up like a banner, head held high. He skidded to a halt at the end of the fence and wheeled around, galloping just as hard to the middle of the paddock and bucking ferociously, twisting his body and squealing loudly enough to make Mr. Wonderful and Glory stop to watch his antics.

"He's certainly full of exuberance," Ashleigh said, laughing out loud. "What do you think, Cindy?"

Cindy frowned and watched the colt trot in a circle, head low to the ground, ears back, then spring into a gallop again, taking off for the end of the paddock.

"I think he's just happy to be outside," Cindy found herself able to say, her trademark scowl set firmly.

Ashleigh stood for a moment, a pleasant smile on her face as she watched the black colt leap about the paddock. She shook her head and said, "Lets get back inside. I've got a few things to say about my plans for him."

Cindy nodded, secretly growing anxious to find out what Ashleigh was going to do with this new colt. She had to know if Glory was going to have any competition this year, and what she was going to do about it if he did.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"In Shadows is Dominion's son," Ashleigh said, sitting back in her leather chair in the main office of the training barn. "And he's out of In Time, an In Excess mare. She won a few graded stakes races in New York before she was retired. Edgewood Farm, where Dominion raced and where he now stands at stud, bought her when she was six, bred her to Dominion, and In Shadows was the result. He was her first foal and after that she's produced the Canadian champion filly Out In Blue."

Mike nodded. "What about In Shadows' record. What does he have under his belt?"

Ashleigh grinned. "I know we don't pay attention much to Canadian racing, but that's where he was the end of his three-year-old season. He won the Canadian International by three lengths."

"Canadian International?" Cindy asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Isn't that a grass race?"

"Yeah," Ashleigh nodded, "And it's a grade I event."

"Why was the Canadian International winner at auction?" Samantha asked, pushing back her wild red hair.

"His owner died," Ash explained. "And her daughter, her heir, didn't want to own any race horses."

Samantha nodded and sat back, looking at Cindy and smiling reassuringly. She knew Cindy's attitude toward competition.

"What are you planning for him?" Cindy asked, sitting forward, eagerly awaiting Ashleigh's answer.

"I've reviewed the tapes of his races," Ashleigh said, tapping a black video cassette tape on her desk. "And he looks like he'd go just as well on dirt as he did on grass. I want to send him to Santa Anita for the remainder of winter."

Mike shrugged. "I'd have to see the tapes," he said, looking at the black cassette. "But Santa Anita sounds good."

Cindy's heart dropped to her feet. Glory was going to Santa Anita. What if they ran against each other?

"What about Glory?" She suddenly burst out, eyes wide with fear. She looked up at Ian, who rubbed her back in response.

Ashleigh looked at Cindy and smiled. "I never said I was going to run In Shadows against Glory, Cindy. I just want to keep my options open. The biggest purses are at Santa Anita, and we own In Shadows one hundred percent. There will be no purse to share with him."

"We're heading Glory toward the San Pasqual," Mike added. "That's a grade one race and he's practically a shoe in for it."

"In Shadows can make his first start in the San Fernando," Ian suggested. "It's a grade two - something we can use to test his ability on dirt. Get his feet wet."

Ashleigh nodded. "I like the plan. Glory is already entered in the San Pasqual. I can enter In Shadows for the San Fernando tomorrow."

"Great," Samantha said happily. "And I'm entering Shining for the Santa Monica Handicap a week later. This is going to work."

Cindy sat in silence, barely listening to the conversations about Shining and In Shadows. She didn't have to worry about In Shadows running against Glory yet, but she knew Ashleigh would have to consider the Santa Anita Handicap eventually. Cindy shook her head angrily at herself. What did she even care? Glory was proven the best three-year-old colt last year. He was a shoe in for the Eclipse Award in two categories, for pete's sake. What did In Shadow's mean to her?

Cindy leaned back in her chair confidently now. Glory was the champion of Whitebrook, and nothing was going to change that.

"Whoa!" Ashleigh cried, sitting deep in the saddle and reining in the giant horse. Cindy frowned deeply, watching Ashleigh struggle with the un-harnessed power of In Shadows. The colt was definitely having his way in this work.

"Shadow!" Ashleigh reprimanded, just as the colt came to a sudden halt and reared, whinnying and snorting in exasperation. Cindy rolled her eyes and walked Glory around the outside of the track, her eyes darting to watch the colt's behavior every few minutes. So far, Ashleigh had managed to get the rambunctious colt out of the gap, onto the track, and that was it. In Shadows put up a fit as soon as he hit the dirt.

Cindy had made her second circuit with Glory and was approaching the gap, getting closer to the black colt and Ashleigh. Glory pricked his ears at the colt and nickered stopping nearby. In Shadows squealed and shied away, shaking his head, bouncing Ashleigh in the saddle.

Ann was standing next to Mike outside the gap. Her works with Mr. Wonderful and the other horses had been exemplary, as usual, and she was watching the black colt with steady eyes.

Ashleigh groaned and finally jumped off the colt, gripping his reins as he trotted around Ashleigh excitedly.

"I don't think we should've introduced him to the track this soon," Ashleigh sighed, pulling off her helmet and running her hand through her light brown hair. "He's going crazy."

Mike nodded, glancing back as Samantha walked up, her work with Shining already done. "Sam, do you want to take Shadow back up to the barn? We're going to postpone his work for a few days."

"Sure," Samantha nodded, shrugging.

Cindy smiled smugly. In Shadows wasn't anything to worry about.

"Wait up," Ann said, walking out to the track. "I'd like to try him," she told Ashleigh. "If you don't mind, I've handled tons of colts like this."

"So has Ashleigh," Cindy blurted out before she could stop herself. Ashleigh glanced over at Cindy and shushed her, then turned to Ann. Cindy frowned, sitting back in Glory's saddle. The gray colt tugged on the reins quietly, stamping a hoof.

"Do you think you can do something with him?" Ashleigh asked, holding the black's reins.

"Yeah," Ann said. "I'd like to at least try to reason with him before you end the session."

Ashleigh nodded and sighed. "Sure. That's why you're here, after all."

Ann took the reins and gathered them at the base of the black's neck. Ashleigh gave her a leg up and Ann jumped onto the huge colt, landing gracefully in the saddle, quickly and firmly setting her feet in the stirrups.

"Okay," Ann said. "Once around at a light gallop?"

Ashleigh nodded her head. "Right. Let him get the feel of it." She stepped back as In Shadows whinnied and shook his head, then reared up on his hind legs. Ann sat glued in the saddle, raising her hands up and grasping his long jet mane. In Shadows squealed and came down on all fours again standing tensely, flicking his ears around, trying to test the new rider on his back.

"Okay, boy," Ann murmured soothingly. "Let's go," she said softly, turning the colt around with gentle hands and nudging him into a trot. Shadow kicked into a trot eagerly, tossing his head in excitement as Ann moved him around the turn, letting him slip into a laid back canter.

Cindy sat on Glory's back, watching Ann expertly guide the black colt into a hand gallop, controlling him effortlessly now. Shadow only attempted to duck into the rail once, shaking his head, trying to go faster. Ann held him back, though, and Shadow obeyed, flicking his burly black ears back, paying attention.

"Look at that," Ashleigh laughed, watching the black colt come around the far turn at an easy gallop, ears back, listening to Ann attentively, eyes focused on the track.

"He has great movements," Mike commented, grinning as Ann galloped Shadow past, standing up in the stirrups and lightly pulling the colt down to a canter with a series of half halts.

Cindy sighed dramatically to herself and watched as Ann turned Shadow around, heading back to the gap. She was good, Cindy bemoaned to herself. Much better than she had thought.

"What did you do?" Ashleigh asked, taking Shadow's reins as Ann jumped off the tall colt's back.

"I figured he must have a sensitive mouth," Ann said, reaching up and scratching the colt behind the ears. "He wasn't throwing himself into the bridle when you had him on the track."

"Of course," Ashleigh groaned, shaking her head and watching Ann and Shadow, who was butting his head playfully into the girl's side. "We'll have to make sure to use nothing but a plain snaffle on him."

Cindy dismounted Glory and walked up, letting the two colts eye each other. "Is this the end of the day for Glory?" Cindy asked, staring at Shadow.

"Yeah," Mike said, nodding his head. "You can take him up to the barn, Cin. He did great."

Cindy frowned and nodded, leading her colt up to the stables.

"I'm going to put you up on Shadow full time," Cindy overheard Ashleigh say to Ann as she walked away. "And, if everything goes well, I'd like to have you as his jockey."

Cindy groaned to herself when she heard Ann's ecstatic screech of surprise.

"I don't know about this," Cindy sighed to Glory, putting him in cross ties and taking off his tack. "But don't worry, boy," she said, setting her mouth firmly. "That colt can't hold a candle to you."

Glory snorted and pricked his ears at her, pawing at the floor eagerly, clearly wanting to get to his paddock. Cindy laughed and hugged the gray's thick neck, patting him. "You are the world to me, boy," she whispered into his mane. "I'll make sure everyone thinks you're the best at Whitebrook, if not the whole country."

"Cindy!" Beth McLean shouted up the stairs. "Cindy, you're going to miss the bus!"

Cindy sighed, running her hand through her short, blond hair, wet from the warm water running over her skin. Everything in her body hurt.

Glory had been energetic again this morning, casually flipping Cindy over his head and into a pit of mud, hence the shower. Cindy didn't usually take showers after works, there wasn't any time, but this work warranted one.

"Okay!" Cindy called back. Reaching forward, she turned off the water and grabbed the towel, dried off and was out of the bathroom in a flash. She pulled on jeans, a thick wool sweater, and her Nikes, treads worn down to nearly nothing.

It was the first day of school back from Christmas break, and it had already started off horrible. Ann had put in a stellar work on both In Shadows and Mr. Wonderful, and Cindy still couldn't even control one thing her own horse did. It was like being stuck in a continuous nightmare. Ashleigh had even made Ann Mr. Wonderful's jockey, which had surprised Cindy, and made her scared. What if Ashleigh suddenly decided to let Ann ride Glory? Cindy stopped and shook her head. Glory meant more to the farm than In Shadows and Mr. Wonderful all together. Ashleigh would never do that.

"Cindy!" Beth yelled, marching up the stairs. "Where are you?"

Cindy jumped when she saw her mother's body appear in her doorway. "I'm sorry," she immediately apologized. "I was daydreaming."

"Well, you missed the bus," Beth said, sighing. "And I can't give you a ride into school today, I have an appointment."

"What about Sam or Dad?" Cindy asked.

"Samantha has a morning class and your father went to Keeneland to look over a racing prospect for the farm."

"What am I going to do then?" Cindy asked, sighing and sitting on her unmade bed.

"I'll call Laurie and see if Ann has gone to school yet," Beth said. "She could probably give you a ride."

"Okay," Cindy said, groaning and getting her backpack. This day had just gone from bad to worse.

The dark blue Ford Explorer honked outside and Cindy walked out of the cottage to meet it, frowning as she saw Ann wave to her from inside the car. Cindy forced a smile and waved back, jumping into the passenger's seat and buckling up.

"Missed the bus?" Ann asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Cindy nodded her head, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ann asked, pulling out of the Whitebrook drive and heading for the highway into Lexington. "That was a nasty fall you took."

"I'm fine," Cindy muttered, looking out the window, listening to the radio music.

Ann glanced at Cindy out of the corner of her eye and frowned. She was definitely picking up on Cindy's terseness around her, especially when Glory was involved.

"I just hate this," Cindy groaned, pulling on her gym shorts and slamming the locker shut in the changing room. "Why did Ashleigh and Mike have to hire a new exercise rider?"

"I think Ashleigh is more strained than you think," Heather commented, sitting on the bench, legs crossed. "I mean, she did just have a baby."

"I guess you're right," Cindy frowned, sitting down next to her friend. She hadn't thought about Christina, Mike and Ashleigh's new daughter. The little girl had been born on Christmas Eve, after Ashleigh had been kicked by a horse. Christina could have died, but by some miracle they had saved her. Ashleigh, being the fighter she was, bounced back and had been home only three days before she flew to New York for the auction. Mike hadn't wanted her to go, but Ashleigh was adamant, insisting that she go to the auction.

"Why are you worried about Ann?" Heather asked, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. "I mean, does it have to do with Glory?"

"Yes and no," Cindy sighed, leaning back on the bench. "I think Ann's a great rider, but I just think about what if Ashleigh decides she isn't going to ride because of the baby? If she does that, I bet Ann will ride Glory."

"Why's that?"

"Ashleigh is letting her jockey both Mr. Wonderful and In Shadows, two big horses in our barn," Cindy groaned. "And then I'm afraid that In Shadows may turn out to, well, overshadow Glory."

"How can you even think that!" Heather exclaimed, rising up and looking at Cindy forcefully. "Glory is the fastest colt in the country! You said that yourself, Cindy. In Shadows isn't going to steal the spotlight from anyone, especially Glory."

Cindy just sat there, not knowing what to think.

"Besides," Heather continued. "Didn't you tell me over the phone that In Shadows had raced mostly over grass? He probably won't even be able to run on dirt. How can he be better than Glory if they aren't even in the same races?"

"That's true," Cindy said, nodding. "There isn't any certainty that he'll take to dirt."

"And as far as Ashleigh not riding Glory," Heather shook her head. "You remember when she couldn't ride him when she was pregnant and it was a disaster trying to find riders? She wouldn't do that again."

Cindy nodded, finally feeling confident again.

"You're right," she conceded. "I've been stupid about all of this. Glory is going to run in the San Pasqual in a few days and he's going to blow everyone out of the water."

"There you go," Heather smiled brightly. "Now, I think we'd better get out to the gym before we're counted absent."

Cindy and Heather grinned and jumped up, running out of the locker room and to the gym. They were playing volleyball today and Cindy was sure her team was going to win.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Glory snorted, crab walking up the training oval, neck arched, nostrils blowing wide. Cindy had the colt under a firm hold, telling herself that there was no way Glory was going to run off with her today. It was only a week away from the San Pasqual, and Glory would be leaving tomorrow for Santa Anita, where the race was held.

"Five furlongs!" Mike called out to the track as Cindy circled Glory, reining him in and getting him settled. "He has to be sharp!"

Cindy nodded curtly, taking a quick glance at the gap where Mike and Ashleigh were standing, watching Glory tensely. Cindy knew why they were upset. The Townsends were there, complete with their son, Ross.

Lavinia and Brad stood at the gap, Lavinia carrying Ross in a beautiful baby blanket. Cindy glanced at the trio nervously out of the corner of her eyes and saw Brad looking Glory over thoughtfully. A few days ago, Mr. Townsend had sent word that he liked the Santa Anita idea better than Gulfstream, and so Glory was heading to the Big Cap in March.

Glory snorted Cindy out of her daze and she shook her head. "Sorry, boy," Cindy murmured, urging the colt into a powerful canter, nearly a gallop. "The Townsends are here, so you have to do perfectly," Cindy rounded around the first turn and glanced at the gap again, where Ann was now standing with Shadow. "And you have to do better than Shadow," she added, tearing her gaze from the black colt and focusing on the track. The marker was almost there.

Cindy shifted Glory into a light gallop, casually crouching over his withers to promote the speed she knew Glory had in excess. Cindy moved her hands up the colt's beautiful gray neck as he plunged by the marker and Glory was off!

"Come on, Glory!" Cindy called, letting her words be whipped away by the air that plumed around the gray colt as he pounded down the track. Cindy urged him faster, feeling the colt shift into another gear and lunge forward, galloping easily around the track. Cindy smiled, realizing that Glory had so much to give her. She leaned forward and called for more, which the gray colt gave her readily.

Glory sped around the far turn, racing full out toward the finish line. Cindy gave him all the rein the colt needed and Glory almost spun into overdrive, running down the track with his thick gray tail whipping in the air behind him. Cindy grinned as the colt's gray and black mane slapped at her face, stinging her cheeks and forehead. Glory snorted eagerly and took on each furlong with more vigor than he had the last, twisting his head and eyeing Cindy playfully. Cindy realized the colt would do anything for speed. She loved feeling his muscles move in tandem, his legs working smoothly like tireless pistons as he shot by the finish line, still craving more.

Cindy stood up in the saddle immediately. She wanted to let him go on, she was sure he could go on for miles, but she couldn't risk that. Glory arched his sweat darkened neck as Cindy tugged him lightly into a canter, then a trot. Finally, she turned him and headed back to the gap, where everyone stood with smiles on their faces.

"How was his time?" Cindy asked as she approached, pulling the beautiful gray to a halt and jumping down.

"Excellent!" Mike grinned, holding up his stopwatch. "It was a minute and two for the five furlongs!"

"That's great," Cindy nodded her head, knowing that Glory could go even faster. He had just been playing out there.

"He looks in shape for the San Pasqual," Brad said, walking up to the gap and looking the colt over. "You're sending him tomorrow?"

"Early," Ashleigh nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated having Brad and Lavinia around more than anyone else.

Lavinia walked up to the gap, holding Ross closely to her chest. Cindy gave the woman a once over, like she always did. Today, Lavinia was wearing black pants, a form fitting red shirt and a long, black coat complete with fur trim. Her trademark heels were giving her trouble, as usual.

"I think he could've gone faster," the blond woman huffed. "Had he not been playing."

Cindy frowned at Lavinia, who glared back with equal animosity. The two had never been on good terms.

"It was just a work," Brad said, dismissing his wife's comment with a flippant toss of his dark head. "He didn't need to go all out."

Cindy stared in disbelief at Brad. Had he just disagreed with his wife? By Lavinia's face it looked like the other woman couldn't believe it either.

"Should I take Shadow around now, Ash?" Ann asked eagerly, holding the black colt's reins.

"Sure," Ashleigh nodded. "Take him around just like Cindy did with Glory. I want a five furlong work."

Cindy moved past Ann and Shadow, leading Glory along next to her. Brad stepped out of the energetic black colt's way and stood by the trail, leather gloved hands grasping the white plastic fence.

"He's a piece of work," Brad muttered, watching the colt prance by, flipping his jet tail haughtily. "Are you sure this new girl can handle him?"

"Ann is an experienced jockey," Ashleigh said, nodding her head. "I'm sure she can handle him."

Cindy groaned to herself and ran Glory's stirrups up, turning to take him to the barn. But something stopped her. She turned back and watched Ann take Shadow along the rail, entering the first turn.

"I can't believe your father couldn't get him at the New York auction," Lavinia mentioned to Brad, but made sure her voice was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"We got three other horses just as good," Brad shrugged. "And at a better price."

Cindy stood at Glory's head, watching the black colt shift gears as Ann slid him into a light gallop, heading him down the backstretch. Cindy knew that Clay Townsend had come back with three younger horses, two three-year-olds and one two-year-old. All were very promising, not that Cindy had looked at them herself. She didn't want anything to do with Townsend Acres.

"Okay, Mike," Cindy heard Ashleigh murmur. "They're almost at the marker."

"I've got them," Mike nodded, watching the black colt intently as he approached the timing point. Cindy watched also, eager for the black colt's time. She wanted to see him move.

Ann inched her hands up the black colt's neck and suddenly Shadow's head shot down, collecting his feet underneath his body and, with a giant push, he leapt forward, extending his body and driving forward.

"Look at that," Brad breathed, watching Ann move Shadow along the rail, entering the far turn.

In Shadows was flying. The black colt's mane and tail were streaming behind him like jet flags, whipping around in the wind. He was skimming so close to the rail that Cindy nearly thought he was trying to rub Ann off of his back, but he was clearly not thinking about that. In the middle of everything, the colt ducked his head down and whipped it back up, chewing on the bit frantically.

"He's just playing out there," Cindy observed aloud. "When are they going to get to business?"

"This is business," Ashleigh answered. "He just went two furlongs in twenty-two seconds!"

Cindy closed her mouth. Twenty-two seconds meant Shadow had gone eleven seconds each furlong, and he looked like he was going faster. Cindy frowned and watched Ann knead her hands up and down Shadow's shimmering black neck.

The colt burst out of the turn and pounded down the homestretch, flinging his body forward and bearing down, tearing the reins through Ann's fingers.

"She's got him going too fast," Brad said, voice rough.

"I don't know if she can stop him," Ashleigh replied, shaking her head and glancing down at her stopwatch. "God knows he's made a fantastic time so far."

Shadow was plowing down the stretch, speeding by so fast he was just a black blur against the white railing that was slipping by him. The colt was making it look like speed was nothing, Cindy noted, scowling deeply and reaching out absently to pat Glory's shoulder as he nudged her impatiently.

The black comet lunged past the finish line and Ann stood up quickly in the stirrups, half halting the colt back to a canter.

"Holy..." Mike muttered, staring at the stopwatch in disbelief.

"What was his time?" Cindy asked, her voice rising an octave in fright.

Ashleigh looked back at Cindy and Glory, her eyes wide. "Shadow just did the five furlongs in 59 and change."

Ann was circling the colt, bringing him back down to a trot. Shadow was prancing down the track, shaking his sweaty mane and arching his neck proudly, mouth gaping open as he strained against Ann's hold.

"How was his time?" Ann called, pulling the colt to a walk and finally a halt by the gap. "I know he was probably going a lot faster than we wanted him to."

"It was 59 and change," Mike told her, still shaking his head. "I just can't believe it. I wasn't expecting a bullet work out if him."

"I don't know why not," Brad answered, looking the colt over thoughtfully. "His sire did times of 59 flat for five furlongs in works constantly."

Ashleigh nodded. "That's true. Dominion was a glutton for speed."

"Let's check his legs," Ian called, walking down to the oval with Samantha and Shining. "He was going pretty hard out there."

Mike nodded briskly and ran his hands over the colt's jet black, delicate legs, lingering over each one. Finally he sat back on his heels and shook his head. "Nothing. He's hard as a rock."

"As was his sire," Brad pointed out again. "I don't think you know what you have on your hands here, Mike."

"What's that, Brad?" Mike asked, standing up and wiping his hands on his work jeans, looking at the darker man from over Shadow's back. Ann glanced nervously at Cindy and led the colt out from between the two, walking up to Cindy, who didn't glance her way.

"You've got yourself a superhorse," Brad laughed, shaking his head. "3.2 million dollars won't buy anything but that. Especially a son of Dominion and a proven champion."

"He's not so proven," Cindy blurted, looking at Shadow nervously.

"I guess we'll see in due time," Brad said, looking the colt over again, eying him critically and frowning. "Let's go, Liv."

Livinia scowled deeply and followed Brad away to the red Ferrari, stepping cautiously through the melting snow. Cindy could only breathe a sigh of relief after they had sped down the driveway.

"What was that all about?" Ann asked, patting Shadow's nose, rubbing him soothingly.

"I don't know," Ashleigh said, frowning at the departing sports car. "With Brad you never know."

Cindy yawned and stretched, nearly tumbling out of her seat as she felt the plane drop altitude.

"Whoa," Ian said, grabbing Cindy's arm and righting her in her seat. "I should've woken you. We're landing in twenty minutes."

Cindy sat up groggily and looked around with bleary eyes. She heard a few nervous snorts behind her and looked back, where she saw Glory, Shadow, and Shining in single file, each enclosed in their own padded metal stalls.

Cindy sat up and said, "I'm going to go say hi to Glory, dad."

"Okay," Ian said. "But get back here for landing."

Cindy nodded and jumped up, making her way down to see the tense gray colt. It was his first time on a plane, and Cindy had been a little concerned. It was the first time they had transported Whitebrook horses by plane instead of trailer, but it was the quickest way to go about going to Los Angeles, and since Glory's and Shining's wins in the Breeder's Cup, they could afford it.

"Hey there," Cindy cooed, hugging Glory's neck and rubbing her hands over his silky coat. Glory whickered and nudged her affectionately, nibbling at her shirt.

"I have to say you're doing pretty well for your first plane ride," Cindy grinned, rubbing the colt's velvety nose.

"As is Shining," Samantha called from the back of the plane. Cindy craned her neck and glanced over Glory's stall, looking at the two horses behind the gray colt. Samantha had mostly spent the entire trip by Shining's stall, taking care of the filly as best she could. It was Shining's first time in a plane as well.

"How's Shadow, Ann?" Ashleigh asked, turning around in her seat, her baby, Christina, held tightly in her arms.

"He's doing excellently," Ann reported, looking up and smiling. Cindy frowned as she saw Ann was sitting next to the black's stall. The colt had his neck stuck over the metal walls and was calmly resting his head in Ann's lap, his eyes half closed in bliss.

"He's been on planes before," Ashleigh said, rocking Christina in her arms. "He was miserable to put up with then." She looked at Ann curiously. "I guess he just found his person."

Cindy sighed quietly. Shadow had taken to Ann almost immediately after he had arrived at Whitebrook, and he worked the best for her. No wonder Ashleigh had wanted Ann to jockey Shadow.

Cindy frowned and ducked her head down, rolling her eyes secretly. Why couldn't they see that Shadow was nothing compared to Glory, she wondered to herself. Secretly, Cindy hoped that Shadow would prove all her doubts right, and flop in the San Fernando.

Suddenly the plane lurched and fell in altitude, dropping Cindy almost to the ground.

"Landing time," Ian called, walking out of the cockpit. "Time to buckle up, Cindy. Ann, Samantha! The horses will be fine."

Ann and Samantha left their charges hesitantly and took their seats. Cindy gave Glory one last hug and joined them, buckling up in her seat by the window, eagerly looking for signs of Los Angeles.

The plane landed without difficulty, and all three horses went through it well. Cindy peered behind the seats so she could see Glory during it. The gray colt braced his legs and bowed his head down low, trying to figure out what had happened. Shadow whinnied unhappily, craning his neck up to search for Ann, who was also watching him like a hawk, shushing his cries from her seat.

They taxied down the runway and stopped at the airport, parking away from the terminal. Cindy jumped up and busily got her things together, throwing books and CDs into her backpack quickly as Samantha and Ann headed back to the horses.

"They're getting the ramp as we speak," the co-pilot said, walking out of the cockpit after the plane had shut down.

Cindy rushed up to Glory and grinned at him. "We're in Los Angeles, boy! This is where you're really going to begin to make history!"

Ashleigh put Christina in the baby carrier attached to her chest, like a harness, and said, "Okay, Mike, I'm going to go get the trailer. You guys get the horses unloaded."

Ashleigh stepped down the steps from the plane and Cindy started to help her dad with Glory's stall, opening up the metal box and unstrapping Glory. As soon as he was free, the big gray colt nickered with relief and followed Cindy out of the box as Mike and an attendant were opening up the huge door on the side of the plane. Glory pricked his ears at the squealing metallic sound as the door opened and the ramp was connecting to the plane.

Ann walked Shadow up next to Cindy and Glory and grinned as the warm California air breezed into the plane, ruffling up the manes of the horses. Shadow snorted and stood alertly, flicking his ears curiously at the new surroundings.

"Okay," Mike said, after making sure the ramp had been attached to the plane with the attendant. "Cindy, let's bring Glory down first."

Cindy nodded and led Glory out of the plane and into the brilliant California sun. Glory blinked rapidly and pranced out onto the ramp, the bright sunlight whipping over his shimmering gray coat, turning it to glimmering pewter. The colt danced down the ramp, his hoofs clopping against the planks. Ann was right behind her with Shadow, guiding the tall black down from the plane. The colt looked almost relieved when his hoofs came into contact with the concrete ground.

After all the horses had been unloaded and then reloaded onto the trailer, they were off, weaving their way through the heavy traffic of Los Angeles. Cindy stared out the window quietly as Mike steered his way around traffic jams, Ian and Ashleigh navigating expertly. They knew the way to the track well.

It will be only a little while, Cindy thought. Glory will be setting track records at Santa Anita in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Cindy sat on the bench outside of barn 31, the barn that Whitebrook had all its horses stabled. She was watching Shining closely as Samantha started her morning bath. Samantha had waited to breeze Shining at the track, rather than work her at Whitebrook like Ashleigh had done with Shadow and Glory. Cindy knew that had been a good idea. Shining got a good idea of what the track was like, and how to run over it best. Glory and Shadow had just jogged over the surface, getting their feet wet.

Samantha had a frown set on her face as she soaked Shining's beautiful red and white coat, turned off the hose momentarily and went for the soapy sponge, rubbing the mare over softly. Cindy frowned also, shaking her head and sighing.

Shining hadn't done very well over the track, setting worry into Samantha's head. The filly had gone five furlongs in a minute and five seconds. Shining had never gone that slow in a five furlong work before.

"I think she's just trying to get out of her winter slump," Cindy called out to Samantha. "All horses go through that in January and February."

Samantha nodded quietly. "I suppose that's what it could be. With the Santa Monica only a week away..." She trailed off and watched as Shining snorted and shook her wet mane, spattering soap suds everywhere.

"I think she'll be fine for the Santa Monica," Cindy said, standing up and smiling reassuringly at her sister. "I'm sure of it."

"I know, Cindy." Samantha nodded, reaching down and rubbing the filly's chest. "I just want to make sure that I'm doing the right thing by racing her this year."

"Of course you're doing the right thing!" Cindy exclaimed, surprised. Why wouldn't Samantha want to race Shining for another year? Shining was a champion, and won almost every race she was entered in, including races against colts.

Samantha nodded and smiled. "Well, the San Pasqual is tomorrow. I'm sure Glory has it in the bag."

Cindy grinned, glad that the subject had turned to Glory. "He didn't mind the surface," Cindy nodded. "I think he's going to win it. I mean, no one else has been able to beat him."

"I hope Ashleigh will be okay," Samantha said, turning the hose on again and spraying it on Shining, who craned her neck up and basked in the cool water.

"Why do you say that?" Cindy asked, frowning.

"Well, it's her first time to race after having Christina. And Mike thinks she's pushing it."

Cindy frowned. She hadn't even thought about that.

"I'm going to go in to look at Glory," she said, and left Samantha to rinsing off Shining. Glory was in his stall, eagerly ripping off huge pieces of hay from his hay net. Cindy grinned at the gray colt and wrapped her arms around his long neck, rubbing his smooth coat.

"Oh, Glory boy," she whispered, looking up at the colt's amber brown eyes. "I hope Ashleigh's all better to ride you. I don't think I could bear seeing something happen to her."

It was race day, and Cindy stood in the paddock in her best dress, waiting for Len to lead Glory from the backside.

"What do you think his chances are?" Cindy asked Samantha, who stood next to her, watching the crowds mill around the paddock, waiting for the horses to be brought in.

"Cindy, we're talking about the Breeder's Cup Classic winner here," Samantha laughed. "He's the favorite."

Cindy smiled, looking up at the toteboard, which calculated the odds of all the horses in the race. Glory was 2 to 1, the odds on favorite. Suddenly, the gate was opened and the first of a short line of horses walked into the ring.

Cindy had to admit that she competition wasn't very stiff. The San Pasqual was a grade one race, but almost all of the great competition for Glory had been retired last year, syndicated to stud at great breeding farms in Kentucky and around the globe. Flightful, Glory's main competitor from last year, had been retired directly after the Breeder's Cup. Most of the other colts, such as Chance Remark, had also been retired early to get on with breeding more champions like themselves. Chance Remark had been retired to stud at Claiborne Farm in Kentucky, the same place Secretariat had been retired to.

Cindy smiled proudly as she watched Glory walk into the paddock, prancing easily on the end of the lead. She knew that when Glory was ready to be retired he wasn't going to be sent away from Whitebrook. He was going to stud right at her own farm.

Len walked Glory around the paddock once, letting the betters get a good look at him, and Glory knew the drill. The colt arched his neck and pranced by, seeming to float over the walkway. Some of the betters nodded her heads approvingly and smiled. He was definitely their choice, Cindy noted with glee.

"There's Glory's main competitor," Samantha said, pointing to a flashy chestnut colt. "That's On A Whim."

Cindy watched the chestnut critically. He was taller than Glory and had a simple white star on his forehead. However, she couldn't see much that would lead her to believe that he could beat Glory.

"He won the Woodward by five lengths last year," Samantha said. "The race Brad wanted to enter Glory in."

"He strained a tendon, didn't he?" Cindy asked, trying to remember why he hadn't been in the Breeder's Cup.

"No," Samantha shook her head. "I think he came down with an illness. I don't remember what. It knocked him out of racing for a while."

Cindy nodded. The rest of the horses in the race were either older or hadn't been in the Breeder's Cup. Cindy smiled smugly as she watched the rest of the horses circle around the ring, thinking to herself that Glory was more accomplished and more beautiful than them all.

Cindy took note of all the stakes winners entered in this race. Real Simple, the son of a Kentucky Derby winner, had won the Pimlico Special, a grade one stakes, last year. Touch of Silver, a gray, had won the Oaklawn Handicap last year, a major stakes race for older horses. Perhaps Glory would run in it this year, Cindy thought to herself.

The other horse, out of the five horse field, was Texas Cowboy, a tall dark bay. Cindy didn't know anything about him, but Ann had told her that he had been an allowance horse just recently risen to the stakes races. This was his first grade one attempt. Cindy shook her head at him unconsciously. He would be easy to beat.

Len led Glory into his stall and Ian began to saddle him up. Cindy ambled over, dodging out of the way of the other horses as they walked calmly into their stalls.

"Hey, Glory," Cindy murmured, rubbing her hand over the gray colt's face. "Are you ready to go out there and break that record?"

Glory snorted and arched his neck, shaking his gray and black mane vigorously. Ian laughed and tightened the girth. "He's got the best chance out there, Cin. Everyone knows it."

Glory nickered and watched the crowds curiously. The attendance at the track wasn't very much, but that was only because this wasn't a televised race, Cindy knew. The San Pasqual wasn't advertised at all. Non horse people didn't know about it like they did the Triple Crown and the Breeder's Cup, and wouldn't come to see it.

Ashleigh walked out of the jockey's room and into the paddock with the four other riders, one of them being Felipe Aragon, who had ridden Glory in the Classic in Ashleigh's absence. He was riding On A Whim.

"Hey, guys," Ashleigh smiled, walking up to Glory and taking a look at him. "How's everything going here?"

"Glory's ready to go," Ian said, patting the big colt's hindquarters.

"I see that," Ashleigh grinned as Glory nudged her hard in the side, snorting eagerly.

"What's the racing plan this time?"

Cindy recoiled when she heard Brad's voice lift over Glory's excited snorts. "He was on the lead most of the Classic and that seemed to work."

"Leading is Glory's forte," Ian said to Brad, nodding. "He'll be on the lead, or close to it, today."

"I thought your father may be coming along with you, Brad," Ashleigh said, looking up at the tall, handsome man.

"Father had to go back to Europe on business," Brad shrugged. "He's working on the investments there, but has every intention of coming back for Glory's Big Cap."

The call for riders up was given and Ashleigh jumped up onto Glory's back, collecting the reins. "See you in the winner's circle, Cindy!" She smiled, and rode the colt around the paddock, Len leading them by Glory's bridle. Cindy smiled as Glory pranced by, snorting and shaking his head. The only thing that bothered her was seeing Townsend Acres colors, the infamous green and gold, on Glory's back. Brad had lobbied for the jockey's colors to be switched back and forth, with Townsend Acres coming first in the year. Ashleigh had agreed, seeing that the whole thing was ludicrous.

"Let's go up to the stands," Samantha nudged Cindy's shoulder. "Ann and Mike are up there saving our seats."

By the time they had gotten up to their seats, the field was already warming up on the backside, heading back to the gate. The San Pasqual was a mile and a sixteenth, so the gate was positioned at the sixteenth pole in the homestretch.

"How does Glory look?" Cindy asked Mike, who had his binoculars plastered to his face.

"Good," he responded, following the dappled gray colt. "A little sweaty, but he seems fine."

Cindy nodded and tried to relax, but it was so hard when Glory was running. She wanted him to win so badly!

"They're approaching the gate," Ann said, watching the group of five walk calmly up to the metal contraption. Glory had drawn post position one and fairly pranced right into the gate. On A Whim entered the second slot, and then Texas Cowboy, Real Simple, and Touch of Silver on the outside.

"They're at the gate," the announcer called. "And they're off!"

Glory fairly reared out of the gate and lounged forward, sprinting to the lead.

"Go, Glory!" Cindy cried, watching Ashleigh secure position on the front. Real Simple was on the outside, just off Glory's flank. Touch of Silver and Texas Cowboy were running close behind, and On A Whim was last, a few lengths behind.

"What's with On A Whim?" Cindy asked Mike, watching the chestnut colt running behind the leaders.

"He's a closer," Mike said. "And a powerful one. If Glory can beat him he'll have every shot in the world at the Big Cap."

Cindy watched as Glory still hung on to the lead by a half length, with Real Simple pushing him from behind.

"They're in the backstretch with a first quarter of 21 seconds flat!" The announcer cried, as though surprised.

"Come on, Glory!" Cindy grinned. "He's on his way to a record!"

Mike nodded grimly and watched Glory pound his way down the stretch, entering the far turn. He looked worried, Cindy barely noticed, as Glory sailed in front of the other horses. On A Whim was so far back as Glory entered the turn, Cindy had already discounted him. She was more worried about Real Simple, who hadn't tired enough to fall back yet.

"On A Whim is moving!" Ann shouted suddenly as Glory was halfway through the turn. "Look at that!"

Cindy jumped and stared as the chestnut was abruptly plowing forward, whipping up on the outside of Texas Cowboy, who was tiring and falling back. "No!" Cindy called. "Ashleigh, look behind you!"

On A Whim was firing forward, going by Touch of Silver like he was standing still and moving up on Real Simple, who was beginning to fall back.

"And March to Glory still has the lead, but On A Whim is coming up on the outside like a rocket!" The announcer boomed. "It's March to Glory, On A Whim is moving fast!"

"Come on, Glory!" Cindy shouted over the booming of the crowds. "You can do this, boy!"

Suddenly, Ashleigh was reeling in the saddle, her foot had slipped out of the stirrup, undoing the jockey's balance over the colt's withers. "Oh!" Cindy cried, watching Glory stagger. "No!"

Glory lowered his head, determined to not let the lost stirrup ruin his stride, even if it was banging against his side. On A Whim was on Glory's flank, speeding to the finish on the gray colt's outside.

"March to Glory is in the lead, but On A Whim is digging in!" The announcer boomed over the crowds.

"Go Glory!" Samantha shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Lets go!"

On A Whim was moving fast, now even with Glory's shoulder.

"They're neck and neck!" Ann shouted, watching as the two colts began to battle in a speed duel to the finish, eyeing each other competitively. Ashleigh was gripping on to Glory's mane, clearly holding on for dear life.

Glory hit another gear and plunged forward, but On A Whim was there, challenging every move Glory made. The finish was so close now, Cindy couldn't bear it.

"And it's March to Glory and On A Whim battling it out to the finish! Here it comes - and it's too close to call!" The announcer fairly screamed out of excitement.

On A Whim blew by Glory after the finish line, Felipe standing up in the stirrups, looking back at Ashleigh frantically. Ashleigh began to pull Glory up fast, moving him to the outside. Glory finally stumbled to a halt and Ashleigh slid out of the saddle, crumpling up on the ground, holding her stomach and bowing her head down.

"Oh my God," Mike muttered, then tore out of the stands and ran down to the stairs, to the track.

"What's going on?" Cindy exclaimed, trying to see above the crowds.

"Ashleigh is on the ground." Ian said, fear on his face. "They're getting the ambulance. I don't think Ash should've ridden this soon."

"We had better get down there," Samantha said, a grim look on her face. "See if Ashleigh needs help."

"What about Glory?" Cindy asked, spotting the gray colt, who was being held by a track assistant. His neck, shoulders, and flanks were covered in sweat and lather. On A Whim had really challenged him, Cindy realized. He looked so tired.

"Not right now, Cindy," Samantha said curtly. "Ashleigh is more important."

Cindy nodded and followed everyone to the stairs. She hoped Ashleigh would be okay. She was Glory's best rider, and Cindy couldn't begin think what would happen if she couldn't ride him.

"I'm okay," Ashleigh insisted. "I am." She nudged Mike away from her, pulling the hospital covers over her snugly.

"No, you're not," Mike shook his head. "I knew you shouldn't have been riding. It's too much after what you had to go through giving birth."

"Mike, I'm fine. Really." Ashleigh insisted. "I just agitated some of the healing process. I'll be okay."

"No riding," Mike said firmly. "We all heard the doctors."

Cindy nodded. The doctor had told Ashleigh not to jockey until after April, maybe until after May. That was safest.

Ashleigh sighed and said, "Well, at least Glory got the nod."

Cindy smiled. After they had gone to the hospital, Glory had been proclaimed the victor by the slimmest of margins, and set a new record for the race, the course record. Cindy was so proud, and she couldn't wait to get back to him since Ashleigh was okay. She only wished she had been in the photo with him, instead of Brad Townsend.

"Ann," Ashleigh said, getting the other girl's attention. "I have to stay here tonight and tomorrow for observation so I'll tell you Shadow's racing strategy now."

"Okay," Ann said. They all know that Ashleigh was the principal trainer for Shadow, since she wasn't riding him.

"I've reviewed his tapes and he looks like a closer, so hold him back most of the race, if possible."

Ann nodded her head and said, "When should I step on the gas?"

"As soon as the leader hits the far turn," Ashleigh said. "He should explode on you at that point."

Cindy frowned. She hated thinking about Shadow racing. She felt like a traitor, but she wanted the black colt to lose, and lose badly. What Cindy wanted most in the world, besides Glory being the best race horse in history, was to have Shadow be a turf runner. It was the only way to keep he and Glory apart.

"Let's get back to the track," Ian announced. "Ashleigh, can you manage without us?"

"How will I ever manage?" Ashleigh laughed. "Oh, of course. Go on. I've got a TV here with a racing channel on it and a phone. I'll be fine."

Cindy smiled at Ashleigh, relieved that she was alright. However, Ashleigh also wouldn't be riding Glory in his races for the next few months. Cindy bit her lip and worked on it, chewing it a little as they walked down the hallway to the elevators.

"Dad?" Cindy asked, walking up next to Ian.

"Yes, Cindy?"

"Are you going to get Felipe to ride Glory in his races?" Cindy asked. She felt horrible bringing up Glory after Ashleigh's fall, but she just had to know.

"Felipe told us that he would love to ride Glory again, but he may have a commitment to On A Whim's trainer," Ian shrugged. "If On A Whim enters the Strub it looks like he may not be able to ride Glory."

Cindy froze, "Then who will?"

"We've got a few ideas," Ian said, stopping by the elevator and punching the down button. "But it's best not to think about it now."

The elevator doors opened and everyone piled inside. Cindy was frowning deeply, glowering in the corner. She knew who they would pick to ride Glory. And she desperately didn't want that.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Cindy leaned back against the barn at the backside of Santa Anita. It was just past dawn and the last string of horses for the major trainers were being led to the track to work, including Shining. Samantha led the roan filly out of the barn and stopped when she saw Cindy.

"What's up, short stuff?" She smiled, nudging Cindy's shoulder. "Excited about Shadow's race today?"

"Kinda," Cindy shrugged. "Worried, more like it."

Samantha frowned and stepped in front of Cindy. "Is there something you haven't been telling me?"

Cindy groaned and plopped down on the bench outside of the barn. "I don't know if I like the idea of Shadow being a dirt runner. That's all."

"Oh," Samantha nodded and smiled, sitting down next to Cindy. "You're afraid Ashleigh is going to put him head to head with Glory in the Big Cap."

Cindy nodded, obviously upset. "I know I'm a bad person for saying it, and even thinking it. But I want Glory to win it so badly!"

"Cindy," Samantha sighed. "Do you remember what happened when I was thinking about entering Shining in the Classic?"

"Yes," Cindy uttered, nodding her head sheepishly. "I know I was selfish for wanting Glory to win, even if Shining was in the race. But, this is completely different."

"No it isn't, Cindy," Samantha shook her head. "This is the same principal. And besides, no one knows where Shadow is going to take us."

Cindy sighed and sat back on the bench, folding her arms across her chest. "I suppose I should just wait it out and see how good Shadow is before I start worrying."

"You shouldn't worry, Cindy," Samantha said. "You'll get wrinkles you know."

Cindy couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and pushed her sister jokingly. "Are you going to get Shining out there?"

"Yes," Samantha said, smiling. "I'm having Kelly ride her today."

Cindy nodded. Kelly had tried to replace Ashleigh as Glory's rider last summer, but it hadn't worked out, and Glory had lost the Jim Dandy because of it. Kelly had just clicked with Shining, though, and it seemed that she was going to be her new rider until Ashleigh could come back to racing indefinitely.

Samantha stood up and tossed Shining's reins over her neck. The beautiful filly snorted and nuzzled her owner, pricking her ears attentively.

"Really, Cindy," Sam said, looking down at her sister. "Don't worry about Shadow. Glory and he may go completely different ways."

"I know," Cindy nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

Samantha nodded and turned around, walking Shining out to the track. Cindy leaned back and sighed. She just wanted Glory to be the greatest, but she didn't know what would happen if they raced against each other. She never wanted to find out.

That afternoon the races had started quietly at Santa Anita. However, as soon as the biggest race of the day, the San Fernando, drew near, the crowds began to multiply. Cindy walked through the barn nervously, watching Ian attend to Shadow's legs, feeling them up and down for heat and swelling.

"How is he?"

"Just fine," Ian answered. "I couldn't expect anything less from him. He's hard as a rock."

Cindy just nodded and spun on her heel, pacing back the other way. Ashleigh was still in the hospital, recuperating from her fall. Ann was in the jockey's room, preparing for the ride. Everyone else was already in the paddock, waiting for the horses to be led in.

"What do you think his odds are?" Cindy asked, walking by Ian and Shadow again, pushing her blond hair behind her ears.

"Well, morning line odds put him at the second choice. Right behind Saint's Tribute," Ian said, standing up and patting the black colt's neck. "The track vet is going to be by in a sec, Cindy. I'll need you to put Shadow through his paces for him."

Cindy nodded absently and continued, "So, the people here don't really think he'll be a dirt runner?"

"The real handicappers have seen his times on dirt," Ian shook his head. "I think they all have faith that he can go on the surface."

"Then what's with Saint's Tribute?"

"He ran against Glory in the Classic," Ian said. "He was third, plus he was running against Glory. And he's had a good break this winter. Here comes the vet."

Cindy jumped as a tall, burly man walked up to Ian, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, Ian. I see you've got a black one on your hands," the man said, looking Shadow over.

"Sure do," Ian nodded, un-clipping the cross ties and handing Cindy the lead rope. "I'll have Cindy lead him around for you."

"Take him around and a walk and trot," the vet instructed Cindy. "Let's see how he goes."

Cindy nodded and led the colt into the stable yard, where she turned Shadow and began to walk him around in a wide circle, glancing at the vet every few yards, seeing him nod his head.

"Very nice," the vet murmured after Cindy stopped the colt. He kneeled down and ran his hand over all of the colt's legs and nodded. "He looks in good shape, Ian."

"Thanks, Vin," Ian smiled.

"You've got my blessing," the vet laughed. "Go out there and kick up some dirt, Blackie," he said to Shadow, patting him on the shoulder and moving on to the other barns to check the rest of the horses.

Shadow snorted and shook his mane out, pawing at the gravel with a black hoof.

"Let's go, Cindy," Ian said. "Time to bring him to the paddock."

The stands were almost halfway full for the San Fernando, a grade two race at a mile and a sixteenth. Cindy led Shadow down to the paddock, Ian accompanying her on the other side of the great black colt. Shadow let out a dignified snort when the cameras for different racing publications went off around him. The colt shook his mane and pranced forward, arching his neck splendidly.

Cindy smiled in spite of herself. The big colt was a Whitebrook horse, after all, and she wanted him to look good for the farm. Shadow seemed all too aware of the commotion his presence was generating and he let out a squeal, kicking out his hind legs energetically.

"What's the big deal?" Cindy asked Ian, just before they hit the paddock.

"Well," Ian looked around, frowning with concern at the crowds. "I think it may have something to do with Shadow being the winner of the Canadian International, and the fact that he's Dominion's son. Everyone is waiting for him to do something huge."

Cindy frowned, thinking back to Dominion. Shadow would have to really work hard to even come close to what his sire accomplished on the track. She knew now that Dominion had been a shooting star on the race track, and his foals were almost carbon copies of him. Yet, something was missing in many of them. They just couldn't quite equal their sire.

As soon as Shadow entered the paddock he was met with a low rumble from the groups of people clustered near the rail. The colt seemed to know those low murmurs were for him and he picked up his feet, prancing down the walkway with his tail swishing arrogantly. Cindy had to use all her strength to keep the colt checked, her arms straining against Shadow's arched, glimmering black neck.

"Whoa, boy," Cindy soothed, trying to keep up with the colt's energetic walk.

"Let's get him to his stall," Ian suggested, heading the colt around and toward the box stall where Mike was standing, holding Shadow's saddle and pad.

As soon as Shadow was settled in the stall, with Cindy holding on to the colt's bridle tightly, Ian began to saddle him up. Owners and handlers were milling around, eyeing the competition warily. Cindy felt people's eyes on her and Shadow and looked to her left, finding Samantha.

"What's up?" Cindy asked, jiggling Shadow's bit a little to get the colt's attention.

"Saint's Tribute," Samantha answered. "He looks good."

Cindy turned and craned her head around, spotting the bay colt, who had already been tacked up and was loosening up in the paddock. He looked fantastic, Cindy noted. The bay's coat was shimmering with health and his muscles rippled underneath.

"Who else is here?" Cindy asked. She had been too wrapped up in Glory's race to even pay attention to who Shadow's competitors were.

"There's Da Bull," Samantha said, ticking them off on her fingers. "He came in fifth in the Classic last year. Then Dance Away, the second place finisher in the Kentucky Derby. Absolut, winner of the Pacific Handicap. Arroyo, the Brazilian three-year-old champ. Classical Red, the winner of the Kentucky Cup Classic. Then there is Moon King, the great gelding from the west."

Cindy lifted an eyebrow. "Pretty stiff competition then."

"You bet," Samantha nodded. "Odd that they went for the San Fernando, a grade two."

"Maybe they didn't want to race against Glory," Cindy said, frowning in concentration as Ian put Shadow's tongue tie on, which meant wrapping a strip of cloth over the colt's tongue and under his jaw, supposedly preventing the colt's soft palate from flipping. If that happened the horse couldn't breath properly and was usually eased.

"Hey guys," Ann called, walking up to Shadow's stall. The black colt pricked his ears at her and nickered a greeting, bobbing his head enthusiastically. "How's it going?" She asked, reaching up to run her hand over the black's face, smiling at the colt.

"Everything's good," Samantha said. "We were just talking about the competition."

"Pretty stiff," Ann nodded. "I know. They just probably didn't want to race against Glory, right Cindy?" Ann smiled at Cindy and winked, then turned her attention to Ian.

Cindy frowned and watched Ann converse with Ian. The older girl was the very picture of what Cindy longed to be - a promising great jockey. Ann had her head up, cocked to the side to listen to Ian's suggestions with how to handle the competition. Shadow was nuzzling Ann's arm, nipping at the blue and white silks, Whitebrook's colors. Cindy didn't know when Shadow suddenly started taking to Ann, but the bond was strong there already. She wondered to herself how Ann felt riding Shadow, and she wished she could ever have the opportunity to ride Glory in a race. She knew she wouldn't be able to. When she could finally race, Glory would be long retired.

"Riders up!" The official in the paddock called. "Riders up!"

"That's our cue," Mike said, "Lead him out, Cindy."

Cindy grasped the lead rope as she led the black colt out of the stall and onto the paddock walkway. Ann took hold of the colt's reins and mane as Mike gave her a leg up onto Shadow's back.

"Okay," Ann nodded. "Let's get out there and start this thing."

Cindy led Shadow around the paddock, the crowds eyes following him. He wasn't the favorite of the race, but he was certainly the most eye catching, Cindy thought to herself. The colt's black coat shone in the California sun, making him shimmer a brilliant blue-black color. Next to the other horses in the race, he certainly was the most beautiful. Cindy frowned then, creasing her forehead. We'll see about racing talent on dirt, she thought to herself.

"Thanks, Cindy," Ann smiled, waving to the other girl as Shadow was passed off to a pony.

Cindy smiled and called, "Good luck!"

Shadow disappeared under the stands, prancing energetically to the track. Cindy's smile dissipated into a worried frown and quickly scooted out of the way as Classical Red walked by, tossing his chestnut head and bouncing lightly on his hooves.

"Let's get to the stands," Cindy muttered to herself and pulled off the blue vest with Shadow's number on it, spun on her heel, and dashed off to the grandstand.

"There you are!" Samantha called, smiling as Cindy darted into the box. "I was wondering where you had gone."

Cindy nodded absently and focused on the track, looking for Shadow. "How's he doing?"

"Great," Mike answered, using his binoculars to follow the colt's movements. "He looks like gold out there."

"Black gold," Samantha grinned up at Mike, who nodded his head, a smile passing over his mouth.

Cindy stood up and watched the horses warming up in the far turn. Shadow was easily pacing along next to his handler, neck arched and ears flicked back, completely focused on Ann. Da Bull, the other chestnut galloped by him, warming up, throwing his head crazily. Shadow didn't even twitch a muscle as the colt went by.

"He's cool out there," Mike said, finally putting the binoculars down. "The competition is hard in this race."

"Who's the one to beat?" Cindy asked.

"Saint's Tribute," Mike answered. "And Arroyo was lighting the tracks on fire in Brazil."

Cindy glanced down at the track as the field of horses had made their way to the gate, Moon King entering first. The gelding wasn't very beautiful, Cindy noted to herself. Even for a gray. Moon King snorted and twisted his thin neck around, flicking his ears nervously as he approached the gate. Cindy glanced at Shadow, who was under a firm hold by Ann. The young jockey had the reins bunched in a tight grip in one hand, the other was resting on the colt's gleaming black neck.

Finally, Moon King was urged into the gate and the rest of the colts entered smoothly afterward. Arroyo, the bright bay, pranced into the gate, flicking his tail, as though he thought he had the race in the bag. Then came Absolut, a dark brown colt. After him Ann was nudging Shadow into the four hole.

The black colt tossed his head and walked in easily. Cindy could hear the metal clangs of the gates shutting around him. Ann settled on the black's back, pulling her goggles over her eyes and getting a good grip on the reins and a piece of Shadow's mane. Cindy knew that if Ann didn't do that she was in danger of being left behind in the starting gate when Shadow broke through. She had seen it happen once at Churchill months ago.

The rest of the horses loaded and, after the last horse, Classical Red, had entered the gate a split second later there was a loud clanging noise and a bell sounding.

"And they're off!" The announcer boomed, already excited.

"Shadow broke well," Ian said, watching as the rest of the horses charged past the black colt.

"But he's last!" Cindy cried, her stomach in knots because of the nerves.

"He's a closer," Mike explained, keeping his eyes on the track.

Cindy had to crane her neck to see the field from around the people in front of her, and finally she just gave up and stood on her chair, finally getting a clearer picture of the race.

"And Absolut has gone for the lead!" The announcer cried. "That first half is a startling 22 seconds flat! Classical Red is a half length back in second, followed by Moon King...and Saint's Tribute has charged up to third, two lengths from the leader! Moon King now in fourth...followed by Arroyo, Dance Away, and Da Bull. In Shadows is five lengths back, fifteen lengths away from the leader!"

"What's going on?" Cindy cried, watching Ann keep Shadow in a firm hold on the rail, letting the others race away from him.

"Ann is waiting for the last turn of the race," Samantha said calmly to Cindy. "She's letting all the other horses use themselves up before she asks Shadow for speed."

Cindy watched the horses spill into the backstretch, Absolut still on the lead. She scanned down the line of horses. Dance Away, Arroyo, and Da Bull were clumped up behind the leaders and Shadow was nearly ten lengths behind, running easily off the pace.

"Classical Red is vying for the lead, but Absolut is digging in. The last half was in forty-nine and one seconds. It's a speed day at Santa Anita!"

Cindy watched carefully as Ann rode Shadow down the backstretch. She grabbed Mike's binoculars and focused in on the pair, waiting for Ann to give Shadow his head.

"It should be soon now," Samantha cried. "Classical Red is entering the turn!"

Cindy glued the binoculars to her eyes, watching Ann critically. In Shadows was fighting for rein, his neck arched and his strides gigantic and sure. Then she saw it. Ann moved her hands up and over the colt's crest, asking for speed. Cindy pulled the binoculars from her face and stared as In Shadows flew forward.

"And In Shadows has found his gear!" The announcer screamed. "Classical Red has given up the lead to Saint's Tribute on the turn. Saint's Tribute is leading this race by a length, but Arroyo is moving fast on the outside! Now In Shadows is gaining ground like a locomotive! And down the stretch they come!"

Cindy could barely believe it. Shadow had just gone five wide around the turn and was running past the field of horses easily, passing Da Bull, Moon King, Dance Away, and Absolut in one group and then speeding up to challenge Classical Red, who was faltering.

"He's got Classical Red put away!" Samantha cried.

"On to Arroyo!" Mike yelled. "Come on, Shadow!"

"In Shadows is passing Arroyo. Arroyo is digging in, but it's not enough! We have an eighth of a mile left and In Shadows if flaming up next to Saint's Tribute!"

"He's almost got it!" Ian cried, a look of amazement on his face. "He's going to get it!"

In Shadows galloped past Saint's Tribute, the jockey going for the whip. But In Shadows had it, Cindy realized. Ann flicked the crop past Shadow's eye and leaned forward with the horse, brushing the piece of leather against the black colt's flank. The colt knew the signal and put Saint's Tribute away, bounding to the lead.

"In Shadows!" The announcer cried. "In Shadows has taken the lead and is running off! In Shadows is your winner by three lengths going away!"

Samantha screamed and raised a fist in the air. "Good boy, Shadow!"

Ann pulled Shadow up in the clubhouse turn, standing up in the saddle and tugging the black to a trot. Cindy could just shake her head at the colt, wondering how he had managed such an unbelievable stretch run.

"That was amazing," Ian said, laughing. "Let's get down there to greet him!"

Cindy followed her family as they jogged down to the stairs, Mike and Ian shaking hands with those they knew. As soon as they entered the winners circle, a handler was leading Ann and Shadow in. Shadow snorted, his black coat damp with sweat, and Ann smiled, dirt all over her face, except for her eyes, where the goggles had been.

"That was spectacular!" Samantha cried, running up and hugging Ann the best she could from the ground.

"He's amazing," Ann shook her head. "When I asked for speed it was like I was suddenly riding a rocket!"

"Let's take this picture," Mike advised. "Cindy, you hold his head."

Cindy walked forward willingly and took the colt's bridle, turning for the camera and smiling. The flashes went off and Ann was out of the saddle, pulling the girth loose, then running off to weigh in.

"What are your plans for him!" A reporter cried out to Mike, who was busy pulling off the blanket of flowers an attendant had placed on the colt's neck.

"The plans aren't definite yet," Mike answered, turning to face the barrage of reporters, microphones, and cameras. "However, we may send him to the San Antonio Handicap the first week of February."

"And what are the plans for March to Glory?" Another reporter shoved her way forward. "Mr. Townsend told us that he was headed to the Strub Stakes. Can you confirm this?"

"Yes," Mike nodded. "March to Glory will be running in the Strub."

"What about a rider?" The same reporter asked. "Ashleigh Griffen is off from riding until April, maybe May."

"I know," Mike nodded. "But we may have that all figured out. Ashleigh has asked Ann Pierce to ride March to Glory, if Felipe Aragon chooses to stay with Victor Wellford."

Cindy groaned to herself. Victor Wellford was the trainer of On A Whim, and Felipe had a very good relationship with the man. On A Whim was headed toward the Strub, and if Felipe rode him that meant all that was left for Glory was Ann, and Cindy just knew he wouldn't like that.

"Let's get Shadow back to the barn," Samantha suggested, nudging Cindy's shoulder. "He wants some rest."

Cindy looked up at the black colt, who snorted and rubbed his sweaty head against her shirt, pawing at the concrete circle he was standing on and snorted, looking around him with alert eyes.

"Okay," Cindy nodded, frowning, and turned the colt around, walking with Samantha back to the barn. They passed by the timer board and saw that the colt's time was only a second off the track record. Shadow really could run on dirt, Cindy conceded with a frown. The black colt pranced next to Cindy and Samantha eagerly, shaking his head and mane. As Cindy held the black fireball on the lead next to her, all she could do was think about Glory and worry.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"Oh, do I miss that California weather!" Cindy chattered, shivering into her thick winter coat as she and Heather walked to the school from the rumbling bus.

"Are you kidding?" Heather grinned. "It actually warmed up here!"

Cindy shook her head and rubbed her hands together as Heather opened up the heavy doors to the school, letting them both in. "Well, I guess I just got used to that sixty degree heat at Santa Anita. It was so nice."

The two girls walked up the stairs to their lockers. Cindy beat the new snow off her boots as they went.

"So, I heard Shadow won his stakes and Ashleigh can't ride until April, at the earliest," Heather began, opening up her locker.

Cindy sighed and nodded dismally. "That's right. And, to make matters worse, Felipe isn't going to ride Glory."

"What?!" Heather cried. "But, he's the only one who can!"

Cindy shrugged and opened up her locker, throwing a few books in and exchanging them with others. "He called last night to talk with Mike. Apparently he's given his word to On A Whim's trainer. He'd like to ride Glory, but the facts are he just can't."

"Well, what's going to happen?" Heather asked, putting her sack lunch in her locker and pulling out a binder.

"Ann is going to try him," Cindy said, shaking her head. "As though they think she can handle him. We all know Glory is very particular about his riders."

"You're kidding me!" Heather exclaimed, staring at Cindy with wide eyes. "Ashleigh is being replaced with Ann?"

"If Ann can ride him. She's going back up there with Mike in a few days to try Glory out on the track," Cindy closed her locker and leaned her head against it. "I just wish I wasn't so young. I turn thirteen in March, but I still have to be sixteen to ride."

"You'll get your chance," Heather said, smiling reassuringly. "And Ann knows what she's doing. Look at the bright side. She's working great with Shadow, and he's pretty high strung."

Cindy nodded and shrugged. "That's true. Ann is a very talented rider."

"I bet she and Glory will work great together," Heather smiled, nodding and turning with Cindy, walking to their first class. "And Glory will go on to win another great stakes race and set a record."

"You're probably right," Cindy sighed, becoming quiet. She and Heather walked into their English room, sitting down at their desks. What Cindy didn't want to admit to Heather was that she didn't even want Ann up on Glory. Glory was hers, she told herself firmly, and she didn't want Ann riding him. Secretly, even if it meant Glory losing a race, she wanted Ann to do horribly on Glory, just to show that she could do something the older girl couldn't.

But Glory has to have a rider, Cindy thought, and he has to be the best. Maybe having Ann ride him wouldn't be so bad, Cindy conceded. And with Ann on Glory's back, hopefully there would be no way Glory and Shadow could run against each other in the Big Cap. One person can't ride two horses at once, she reasoned.

Cindy smiled to herself, finally feeling a little better. She was sure nothing could keep Glory from the winner's circle.

It was just before dawn at Whitebrook Farm, and the moon was still up, shining its reflected light onto the silver snow, glinting shady whiteness all over the farm. Cindy stood on the porch of her family's modest cottage, looking out at the farm and smiling proudly. The large, red barns were a dark maroon shade in the light, and Ashleigh and Mike's 200-year-old farmhouse looked like dark in shades of gray. It was all so beautiful, Cindy sighed, blowing a puff of steam from her lips.

"Time to get down to the barns!" Ann called, waving Cindy over to her as she walked down the drive to the stables. Cindy's smile immediately disappeared as she joined the other girl, walking through the powdery snow.

Ann and Cindy had come back to Lexington for school, leaving Samantha at Santa Anita with Shining. Cindy knew that Ann was seventeen, and was in her last semester of high school. She didn't know where Ann had applied to school, since the older girl had moved around so much, but she did know that once she graduated she would have more time to be at tracks around the country, like Samantha did.

"I'd like to ask you something," Ann said, huddling up in her coat and walking briskly to the barn. It was easy for Cindy to keep up, since both girls were fairly short.

"Shoot," Cindy replied casually, jamming her gloved hands in her pockets.

"Ashleigh asked me to ride Glory, and I'm going up to Santa Anita this weekend to try him out," Ann began. "I was wondering if you could give me some pointers when I'm working with him. I'd like to give him the best chances as I can."

Cindy frowned, thinking that Glory would be better off if Ashleigh were riding him, but she quickly nodded. "Well, Ashleigh always talked to him. Keep a light hand on his mouth, but don't let him get away from you. He likes to have his way."

"Like Shadow," Ann nodded, "I know the type of horse."

The girls made their way to the training barn and Cindy pulled the door open, slipping inside, Ann directly after her.

"Who are you up on today?" Ann asked, immediately going to Mr. Wonderful, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Storm," Cindy answered. "We're going to work him a little today, I think. He hasn't had a good run since last December."

Ann turned around and looked at the slate gray two-year-old. The colt was burying his head in Cindy's arms and pawing at his shavings, nickering sleepily.

"He's going to be a sprinter," Cindy explained to Ann. "And he's mine to train and ride."

"Yours to train?" Ann asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly," Cindy shrugged. "Mike is his official trainer, but I'm sort of his assistant."

Ann nodded and went back to Mr. Wonderful, leading the sweet honey chestnut colt out of his stall. Cindy did the same with Storm, taking him over to the sets of crossties and clipping them onto his halter.

Once both horses were tacked up, Ann and Cindy set out for the training oval, walking the colts down to the gap. Mike was already there, huddling in his thick jacket, a frown on his mouth.

"Where's Ashleigh?" Cindy asked, immediately noticing that the older woman wasn't there to watch the works.

"With Christina," Mike said. "Beth is at the doctor and Ashleigh decided it was too cold for Christina to be out and about so soon."

"Why's mom at the doctor?" Cindy frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought she was just at the doctor a few weeks ago."

Mike shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, Cin. I'd ask her when she gets back."

Just then, the familiar roar of Brad's Ferrari echoed out around the farm and Cindy groaned. "He just never goes away, does he?"

"We're working Mr. Wonderful again," Mike shrugged and sighed, breathing out a white cloud. "Brad keeps tight tabs on that."

"I'll go ahead and warm him up," Ann suggested, mounting up and collecting Mr. Wonderful's reins.

Mike nodded and looked over to Cindy. "You to," he said, pointing to Storm. "Warm them up together, and I'll deal with Brad as best I can."

Cindy glanced nervously over at the Ferrari. Brad was stepping out of it, alone this time. Cindy mounted up onto Storm's back and frowned, wondering where Lavinia was. The Townsends just weren't complete without her.

"Come on, boy," Cindy whispered to Storm, urging him out onto the track. The charcoal gray colt huffed and arched his neck, prancing out to greet Mr. Wonderful, whom Ann had stopped to wait up for Cindy.

"Brad looks a little peeved," Ann muttered as she turned Mr. Wonderful and urged him into a trot, standing up in the saddle, coasting over the colt's powerful shoulders.

"Brad always looks peeved," Cindy agreed, looking at the tall man as he approached the training oval, frown firmly set. "I've never actually seen him smile."

Ann grinned and urged Mr. Wonderful into a canter. The chestnut colt snorted eagerly and broke into the faster gate, arching his neck proudly and flicking his ears. Cindy didn't even have to ask Storm for the faster gait. The two-year-old was already pacing next to Mr. Wonderful, asking for more speed.

"Whoa," Cindy commanded, slowing Storm down as he instinctively went for the lead. "We're not looking for speed yet, boy."

Storm snorted and shook his head, leaping into the air and kicking out with his hind legs, showing just how energetic he was this morning.

Mr. Wonderful squealed happily and kicked into full gear, surging ahead of Storm easily, Ann lowering in the saddle to cut the wind resistance. The colt was galloping easily into the turn, snorting enthusiastically with each stride.

"Okay, boy," Cindy murmured into Storm's ear. "Let's go after them!"

Storm plowed forward, pewter gray mane whipping back into Cindy's face as the colt overtook Mr. Wonderful in a few leaping bounds. Storm didn't seem to understand that Cindy was trying to rate him, control him around the turn. The gray colt left Mr. Wonderful behind and began to eat up ground.

Cindy glanced under her arm at Mr. Wonderful and Ann. The other girl had the chestnut galloping out easily, as Mike had instructed.

Cindy pulled Storm's speed down a notch, tightening her hold on the reins. She didn't want Storm to overdo it completely. He was still young, and had a lot of growing to finish. Running all out wasn't going to help him.

The gray colt plunged by the finish pole and Cindy stood up in the stirrups, pulling Storm back to a canter and then a trot. The colt snorted and shook his mane, turning back to the gap at Cindy's urging.

"Looks good," Brad muttered as Cindy rode Storm back to Mike. The gray colt swiveled an ear at Brad and shook his head, snorting. "Sprinter material."

Mike nodded and called Cindy to stop the colt. Cindy brought Storm to a halt and jumped off, pulled the reins over the colt's steal gray neck. Mike kneeled down and ran his hands over the colt's legs, nodding his head to himself. Finally, he patted his hands against Storm's off hind leg and stood up.

"Perfect," he announced, slapping the colt affectionately on the rump and walking around to take a look at Storm's head. "What a gentleman. We've done some good work here, Cindy."

Cindy smiled, her heart filling with pride. Storm really had turned out well, she thought to herself. The gray colt had blossomed at Whitebrook, and Cindy was sure he would turn out to be their next champion.

"What's Mr. Wonderful's schedule?" Brad asked, watching Ann walk the chestnut colt slowly back to the gap, a frown of concentration on her face.

"Five furlongs," Mike said. "Ashleigh wanted to take him to Gulfstream a few days ago for the Hutcheson, but the complications with her not riding have gotten in the way."

Brad nodded. "That's a brisk pace. He'll be sharp for that prep."

"Do you think we'll have a Kentucky Derby hopeful?" Cindy asked, turning around to look at Mr. Wonderful. The beautiful chestnut colt was nearing the gap.

"Possibly," Mike answered. "If that injury of his doesn't flare up again."

Storm whickered and nudged Cindy hard in the side, as if trying to get some attention back. Cindy turned around and laughed at the gray colt, who looked down at her with sweet brown eyes.

"I'll take him, Cindy," Len said, walking up and taking the colt's reins. "He and I haven't had a lot of time together lately."

Storm nickered and trotted by Len, prancing back up to the barn with his head craned back so he could see Cindy. Cindy smiled and waved at him, then turned to focus on Mr. Wonderful.

"What's the plan?" Ann asked, halting Mr. Wonderful at the gap. The chestnut colt was chewing at the bit, shaking his mane, and prancing in place. He knew what was up, Cindy noticed.

"Five furlongs," Mike said, "the Hutcheson is only a week away now and this is going to be his last work between now and then."

Ann nodded smartly and clipped her hard hat in place, then turned Mr. Wonderful around. The chestnut was so excited he actually reared and came down cantering, loping off down the first turn.

"I've never seen him that out of hand," Mike murmured, pulling his stop watch out of his coat pocket.

"Could just be the weather," Brad commented, huddling into his expensive trench coat. "The horses like the tangy air."

Cindy nodded, the first time she had ever agreed with Brad Townsend, she mused to herself.

Ann had Mr. Wonderful going at a good clip now down the backstretch. The chestnut was galloping firmly toward the marker, where Cindy knew the breeze would begin.

"Almost there," Mike said, watching the duo like a hawk.

Just then, Mr. Wonderful flew by the marker and Ann flattened out, crouching over the saddle and gave the chestnut rein. Mr. Wonderful grabbed the slack and barreled forward, slamming on the gas.

Cindy frowned, watching Ann's ride for anything she might be able the criticize. She found nothing. Ann was doing a superb job handling the athletic young colt. She urged him for more speed and he gave it to her, sailing around the turn, heading for the homestretch. Mr. Wonderful looked like he was in championship form. The chestnut had perfect control of the situation as he pounded over the track.

Just then, the sound of a backfiring truck boomed from the road just beyond the track. Cindy jumped in surprise and then turned to see Mr. Wonderful.

The chestnut colt jerked his head up at the sound and missed a stride, ducking into the inside railing, pulling apart the plastic fence, and ducked out again.

"Oh my God," Brad said just loud enough, gripping onto the fence in horror. Ann had managed to stay on and was doing all she could to steady the colt, but it was no good. A piece of the railing got caught between the colt's legs.

"Bail, Ann!" Mike screamed, running out to the track. "Jump off!"

Ann did as she was instructed and launched herself out of the saddle, landing on her shoulder and rolling away from the colt as he tripped over the piece of white railing. Then Mr. Wonderful fell hard, toppling head over heels and landed on his side, thrashing dirt everywhere.

Cindy was numb. She couldn't believe what had just happened as Brad and Mike were running out to the colt. Mr. Wonderful was already twisting, trying to get his legs under his body to rise up. The colt's eyes were ringed in white and his nostrils were rimmed with red as Brad reached the colt, grabbing onto Mr. Wonderful's reins and pulling him up.

Cindy finally was able to move her feet and she jogged out onto the track, avoiding the colt as the two men tried to get him up. Instead she went for Ann, who was sitting on the ground, rubbing her forehead. The older girl had dirt smeared all over her face, clothes and long brown hair.

"Are you hurt?" Cindy asked, skidding to a stop and kneeling down in front of Ann.

"I'm okay," Ann nodded, shaking her head and then rolling her shoulder back and forth. "Oh, God," she whispered as she watched Brad and Mike urge Mr. Wonderful to his feet.

Cindy turned around and saw that the men had gotten Mr. Wonderful up. "Is he okay?" She called over to Mike, who was running his hands all over the colt's body.

"I don't know yet," Mike called back, frowning deeply with concern. Brad led the colt forward and Mr. Wonderful snorted, eyeing him as he took a few unwilling steps. Cindy and Ann both groaned when they saw the colt limp toward Brad.

"Damn," Mike shook his head, running his hands over Mr. Wonderful's legs. He stood up and sighed, cursing again.

"The same one?" Brad asked, looking at Mike with a grim face.

Mike only nodded and stepped back, turning to Ann. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ann said, looking at Mr. Wonderful. "He's not though."

"It's the same leg he's been having problems with," Mike said, running his hands through his blond hair. "Damn it."

Mr. Wonderful finally stood still, hanging his head quietly. Brad scowled deeply at the colt and sighed. "Let's get him back to the barn, then," he grumbled, turning the colt and walking with him slowly to the gap.

Cindy stared after him as she helped Ann up, who also had eyes only for the colt and Brad.

"That's something you don't see every day," Cindy murmured, shaking her head. "Poor Mr. Wonderful."

"I suppose this means he's out for the year," Brad said, sitting back in the recliner at Mike and Ashleigh's house.

"I wish I could've done something for him," Ann murmured, shaking her head wearily.

"There's nothing you could've done," Ashleigh said. "A backfiring car has scared a horse more than once, I'll assure you. We're just lucky it's only a sprain."

Mike nodded, leaning into the sofa and sighing. "We'll get Dr. Smith down here this afternoon."

"I don't want him worked until he's fully recovered," Brad demanded, taking on the leadership role he commonly did. "I don't want another incident like this with him."

"Brad, he was working just fine until this point," Ashleigh said, sighing and sitting up, nudging a baby toy out of the way of her feet. "We'll have to wait to see what Dr. Smith says before I do any big decision making about his training."

"You seem to forget that my father owns half of that horse also," Brad said suddenly, scowling angrily. "Half the time I think these horses we co own would be better off training at Townsend Acres."

"Please don't start this, Brad," Ashleigh frowned, sighing. "We all know Mr. Wonderful has had soundness problems."

Cindy and Ann sat on the sofa next to Mike in silence, watching the beginning of another fight break out. Cindy sighed to herself, wondering when it would all end.

"We'll see what my father has to say about all this," Brad said threateningly, standing up. "The way these horses are worked around here appalls me. If Mr. Wonderful had been trained at Townsend Acres in the beginning none of this would've happened and he would have been a major contender for the Triple Crown by now."

"You can't say that, Brad," Ashleigh began, sitting up in her chair. "We all know what happened to Princess while she was at Townsend Acres. If Mr. Wonderful had been sent there he would be lame by now!"

Cindy flinched as Ashleigh ended her angry speech with a rising voice. Seeing Brad's face didn't make her feel better.

"Like I said," Brad said, face contorted in an arrogant sneer. "I'll be talking to my father about this." With that he spun on his heel and headed for the door. Everyone sat in silence, listening to the door open and slam shut.

"I'm sorry," Ashleigh sighed, leaning forward and dropping her head in her hands. "I just can't deal with him much more."

Cindy frowned and stood up, as did Ann. "I think we're going to get going, Ash," Cindy said quietly. "I've got to get to some homework."

"I understand," Ashleigh smiled, rubbing her forehead absently. "And Ann, we're headed to Santa Anita in a couple of days. Be ready."

Cindy walked outdoors and immediately headed for the barn, migrating to Storm's stall. The big gray colt was there, munching on his hay diligently. When the colt saw her he left his hay net and stuck his head over the door, nudging her curiously.

"Oh, Storm," Cindy sighed, running her hands through the colt's thick gray mane. "I'm so glad the Townsends don't own part of you. I don't think I could stand it if they did."

Cindy rested her forehead on the colt's neck and sighed, thinking about Glory and wishing she were with him at Santa Anita.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Ann went to Santa Anita yesterday?" Max asked, taking to Cindy over the phone. "Uh-huh," Cindy muttered, lying on her bed, feet propped against her wall. She curled and uncurled her toes, pressing the pads of her feet against the white wall. "She should call this afternoon to report back."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Don't know," Cindy said off handedly, shrugging to herself. "I hope Glory goes well for her, I guess."

"You guess?" Max asked, she could see him frowning on the other end of the phone, and Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Cindy sat up and looked outside. The snow had melted yesterday with a sudden rise in temperature, and it looked like it might stay that way, at least for a while. "Did you want to come over to ride?"

"Okay," Max said, sounding excited. All of Cindy's friends loved to ride at Whitebrook.

"I'll call Heather and we can take the horses out," she suggested, looking through the window at the red barns.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." Max hung up.

Cindy put the phone back in the cradle after she called Heather and made her way down to the barns. She remembered when she had hated Max Smith with a passion. Now he was one of her best friends, Cindy smiled to herself as she walked through the sticky mud. The melting snow had turned the dirt trails to a concoction of mud and gravel. They would have to be careful riding the horses today, she noted to herself.

"Hey, kid," Ashleigh called from her office as Cindy walked by, trying to scrape the mud from her boots. "What's going on?"

"Max, Heather, and me are going for a trail ride," Cindy said, giving up on her boots and leaned against the door post.

"You want to take Pride out?" Ashleigh asked. "He's been dying to burn off some energy and I can't ride him, so I thought you might like to."

"Sure," Cindy nodded. "I'll go get him."

"Shining races today. Too bad it isn't on television." Cindy said, glancing at her watch as she rode Wonder's Pride up the trail, Heather and Max following her, both on pace horses. Heather was up on Bo Jangles, as usual. The dark gelding snorted and walked along in Pride's wake, seemingly content to stay just off the chestnut's flank. Max rode up daringly on Ruling Spirit, the Thoroughbred pace horse he usually rode at Whitebrook.

"How do you think she'll do?" Max asked, controlling Spirit's hot blooded temper easily.

"Well," Cindy bit her lower lip and frowned. "I thought she'd blow the field away a month ago, but her works haven't been that spectacular."

"Aren't two of the fillies she raced against in the Distaff in the Santa Monica?" Heather asked, finally urging Bo up next to Pride as the trail got wider.

"Uh-huh," Cindy nodded her head. "Grayson's Delight and Winning Reprise. I've heard Grayson's Delight has improved a lot over the break. She may be tough competition, plus she's only four. Shining is five."

Max nodded. Everyone knew that Shining was ending her career as a race horse soon. Thoroughbreds rarely went on to race past five years old, especially colts who were worth a lot at stud. Geldings could go on for years, since no one was interested in them as a stud investment. Shining could be passing her peak as a five-year-old, Cindy realized. She was glad Glory was only four, and he had a lot of time left to find his top performance.

"I'm more worried about Ann and Glory," Cindy admitted, reining in Pride and patting the stallion's neck. The beautiful horse snorted energetically and pawed at the ground as Cindy scratched part of her leg, just under her boot, then she started him on again.

"I bet they'll be fine," Max reasoned. "Ann knows how to ride a horse. We all saw the San Fernando on TV."

Cindy frowned at the idea of Ann on Glory. She shook her head and said, "I don't think she'll be able to handle him. I mean, she was on Mr. Wonderful when he fell."

"Yeah, but you said that was an accident," Max added, looking at Cindy and frowning.

"But she could've pulled him up immediately," Cindy said in defense, scowling deeply as she urged Pride into a trot and began to post in the saddle.

Max and Heather exchanged looks and urged their mounts into a trot, hurrying to catch up with Cindy on Pride. Finally, the hit the stretch of trail where they galloped the horses and Cindy stopped, looking behind her devilishly. "You guys want to gallop? I'm supposed to burn some of Pride's energy, so we might as well race it off."

Max and Heather immediately nodded, stopping their horses on either side of Cindy. They lined up the horses, Pride snorting and half rearing in anticipation, pawing at the ground. Once he was settled, Cindy crouched forward.

"Go!" She shouted and Pride reared up and forward, as though pounding out of a starting gate. There was no match. Pride shared strides with Bo and Spirit for nearly a second and then began to plunge forward, galloping easily down the lane, chestnut tail carried high like a red banner behind him.

Cindy yelled with sheer joy as she felt the stallion burst with another surge of speed and power, his hooves hitting the trail mud with loud thumps accompanied by his eager snorts.

"Cindy!" Heather cried, pulling up Bo and turning around.

"And Cindy McLean wins yet another race!" Cindy yelled, standing up in the stirrups as she passed the quarter mile marker and rose a triumphant fist in the air.

"Cindy!" Heather yelled. "Come here! Quick!"

Cindy finally heard Heather's yells and turned Pride around, who was huffing with excitement. He loved to run.

"What?" She called, trotting Pride out of the bend to see Heather sitting on Bo, trotting back down the trail. Cindy followed her and finally saw Max lying in the dirt, Spirit standing by the side of the trail with cut up, bloody knees.

"Oh my God," Cindy cried, urging Pride into a canter, approaching the two rapidly. She pulled Pride up and jumped down, going to her knees in front of Max. She tugged him over on his back and he groaned, moving his hand to his head.

"That hurts," he muttered, looking up at Spirit, who looked back at him with sad eyes. "It's not your fault boy," he said, patting the horse's hoof. Spirit snorted and shook his mane, bowing his head.

"Oh, gosh," Cindy frowned, looking down at Max. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Max nodded, sitting up. "Help me, would you?"

Cindy and Heather got Max to his feet, but as soon as he took a step forward he cried out in pain.

"Oh no," Cindy cried, looking at Max. "What is it?"

"My ankle," Max said. "I think I twisted it."

"Let's get you down to the farm," Cindy said. "I'll take him, Heather. If you can lead the horses."

"No problem," Heather nodded, taking Pride's reins from Cindy.

"You'll have to go slow with Spirit," Max added. "He's hurt, too."

"Spirit will be fine," Cindy shushed him, propping his arm around her neck. "Let's go."

"We're just lucky nothing worse happened out there," Beth said, frowning angrily shaking her head at Cindy. "What your father would do if he were here," she continued. "I'll have to talk to him about this when Ann calls later today."

"I know that I probably shouldn't have raced with them," Cindy said, sitting on the couch and bowing her head down. "But, I didn't know that Spirit was going to stumble. And Max was wearing a helmet."

"Thank God," Beth said, running a hand through her curly blond hair. "It's a good thing his mother wasn't upset."

"Dr. Smith said he probably just landed on his ankle wrong," Cindy said, shrugging. "She said Max will be fine, and nothing serious happened to Spirit."

Beth nodded, still frowning in concentration. "Well, you shouldn't have been galloping that fast over the trails, especially with all that snow melting. They're slick right now. What if something had happened to Pride?"

"I know," Cindy said, scowling. "Ashleigh would've killed me."

Beth sighed and stood up, "When Ann calls," she reminded Cindy. "I'll talk to your father about this then."

"I'm really sorry, Beth," Cindy said, watching her mother walk into the kitchen. "I guess I just thought nothing would happen..."

Cindy frowned as she saw Beth suddenly stride out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom.

"Mom?" She asked, standing up and following Beth to the bathroom off of the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

She walked to the door and glanced inside to see Beth leaning over the toilet, coughing.

"Mom?"

"It's okay, Cindy," Beth said, flushing the toilet, then turning on the sink, cupping her hands underneath the flow of water and then splashing her face.

"What's going on?" Cindy asked, crossing her arms and looking at Beth, concerned.

"Well, I suppose I'll start showing soon, so I'll have to start spreading the news."

Cindy frowned, even more confused. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Cindy," Beth smiled. "I'm almost five months along now."

"Really?" Cindy exclaimed, a bright grin spreading across her face. "Mom, this is fantastic! Do you know what it is yet?"

"I've had ultrasounds done, but I told them I wanted it to be a surprise," Beth smiled, walking with Cindy back into the kitchen. "Right now, Ian and I are both happy that it's healthy."

Cindy shook her head. "Wow, two new babies at Whitebrook," she laughed. "I can't believe it!" She hugged Beth happily and jumped away. "I've got to call Heather and tell her I'm going to be a big sister!"

"You do that," Beth said, patting Cindy's back as she dashed to her room. "Don't stay on the phone long! Ann is going to call, remember!"

By the time Ann called Cindy was halfway through dinner with Beth. The cordless phone rang next to Cindy's dinner plate and she grabbed it immediately, dropping her fork on the table.

"Hello?" She asked anxiously.

"Cindy?"

It was Ann.

"This is she," Cindy said properly, the way Beth taught her. "What's going on, Ann?"

"Well, I've got good news and bad news," Ann said on the other end. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"The good," Cindy responded, sitting back in her chair, twisting the cloth napkin between her fingers nervously. She still didn't know if she wanted Ann and Glory to work well together.

"Okay," Ann said, a smile in her voice. "The good news is Glory took to me pretty well. We went around the track a couple of times and he started to act up, but I did just like you said and he settled down."

"What else?" Cindy asked, sensing there was more.

"Ian had me breeze him out a quarter mile," Ann went on. "He went that in twenty-three flat, which is pretty decent."

Cindy nodded and sighed a sigh of relief. She was glad Glory had a rider that he could take to, but at the same time she just wished it hadn't been Ann.

"That's great," Cindy said. "I was so worried he wouldn't take to you. At least he has a rider now."

"And did you want to hear the bad news?" Ann asked, Cindy could hear the horses milling in their stalls and she knew Ann was still at the track.

"Yeah," Cindy said. She couldn't possibly guess what the bad news could be, unless it had to do with Shining, but Cindy knew Shining would do fine.

"Shining came in fourth in the Santa Monica," Ann said, "Behind Grayson's Delight, Winning Reprise, and an unknown filly named Blue Dreamer."

"What?" Cindy asked, sitting up, her jaw hanging down in disbelief. "I don't believe it! What happened?"

"She just didn't fire," Ann said, her voice quiet. "She seemed flat the entire way. Kelly had to work at her to get her to close."

"You're kidding," Cindy said, shaking her head. "That's not Shining."

"I don't know what to tell you," Ann said, sighing. "Samantha is pretty worried. They got a vet to look her over after the race, she seemed so tired. He said nothing was wrong with her. It was just a little fatigue."

"That just isn't right," Cindy bit her lip and worked at it. "Shining has always performed her best, and it's been nearly two months since she raced last. She had a perfect break."

"Well, she is a five-year-old," Ann said. "Samantha is thinking that she's quickly passing her peak. Once that happens it's pretty hard to get it back again, if you can."

Cindy nodded to herself. She knew that this would probably be Shining's last year as a race horse. Next year she would be retired to be a broodmare, and Cindy knew she would produce great racers. But it seemed so early yet for Shining. She couldn't possibly be passing her peak.

"I've got to get going," Ann said. "Your dad wants to talk to Beth."

"Oh, right," Cindy frowned. She knew her mom would tell Ian all about their race over the trails, and she knew Ian wouldn't be happy. Still, Cindy thought, she might get off. The trails weren't that muddy.

"I'm staying here until the race," Ann said. "So I'll see you when you fly in."

"Okay," Cindy nodded. "I'll see you then."

She handed the phone to Beth and excused herself, walking up to her room quietly.

"How could Shining have lost?" Cindy shook her head to herself in despair. Nothing was working, she thought to herself as she walked into her room. Ann was riding Glory and Ashleigh wasn't, just what she had feared would happen. And now Shining lost. Cindy groaned and pressed her forehead against the glass panes of her window, feeling the cold glass against her skin.

"At least I'm going to see Glory soon," Cindy muttered to herself, watching her breath fog up against the window. She wrote Glory's name in the condensation, then sighed again.

"What's going to happen now, boy?" She whispered to Glory, as though he was there. Nothing answered her and she shook her head. They were going to Santa Anita next week, and she would have the answer then.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Cindy stared out the plane window, anxious to land at the Los Angeles International Airport. The huge 747 jet rumbled as it neared the runway and Cindy gripped the arms of her seat, wincing as her stomach jumped and flipped over in protest of the plane dropping altitude.

"You okay, Cindy?" Mike asked, looking over at her with a concerned look.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Just some motion sickness."

Mike nodded. "I used to get that all the time when I was a kid."

Cindy smiled at him, then winced again as the plane dropped. This time the wheels hit the concrete and the plane bounced up, then back again, gliding down the runway. The jet rolled to a crawl at the end of the stretch of pavement and turned around, heading back to the terminal.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, ladies and gentlemen," the pilot announced through the plane. "The temperature is a warm seventy-two degrees and it looks like clear skies. Please stay seated until we dock at the terminal. Thank you."

Cindy breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it to the ground and she was going to see Glory soon. She could hardly wait.

"Glory!" Cindy called, running into the barn as soon as she got out of the cab, leaving Mike to pay the cabby and greet Ashleigh. The gray colt stuck his head over his stall and whinnied shrilly, piercing the calm afternoon.

"Hey," Cindy laughed, skidding to a stop in front of the massive gray colt and throwing her arms around him, rubbing his smooth neck and head. Glory nickered a greeting and nudged Cindy happily, rubbing his head against her stomach.

Cindy glanced into his stall and saw the colt looking fit and trim, with not a sign of stress. "I heard you were clocking some great times, boy," Cindy said to the colt as he stepped back into his stall, checking out his hay net. Glory snorted in response and shook his mane, ripping a mouthful of hay from the net and returned to Cindy, chewing calmly.

"He certainly was putting in some great times," Samantha said from behind Cindy, smiling slightly. "With Ann on him they seem to be going pretty well."

"Hi Sammy," Cindy smiled, rubbing Glory's dark nose as he swallowed the hay. The colt pulled back into his stall and Cindy left him to his hay net, which he seemed quite attached to.

"I'm sorry to hear about Shining," she continued, looking into the red roan mare's stall. Shining looked like she had lost some weight after the race and Cindy scowled critically. "Did she come out of it well?"

"Not really," Samantha sighed. "She's lost forty pounds after the race, but we're working her back up to her normal weight." She shrugged. "I'm wondering if I should keep her entered in the Santa Maria."

Cindy nodded. She knew the Santa Maria was even more competitive than the Santa Monica, and several stakes winners were entered to run against Shining, including Grayson's Delight.

"What do you think went wrong?" She asked, frowning deeply.

"She just didn't throw everything she had into it," Samantha shook her head, walking up to the mare and rubbing Shining's beautiful face. "Kelly tried to get her to pay attention to the race but it was just like she had absolutely no interest in it. Kelly told me afterwards that she had to urge Shining to run all out harder than she's ever had to before. I just don't know, Cindy."

Shining snorted and nudged Samantha's hand affectionately, nibbling at the older girl's palm.

"Well, maybe it's a small slump," Cindy suggested. "All racehorses go through that. At least, that's what Ashleigh has told me. Shining can't be past her peak yet."

"You're right," Samantha nodded, pushing a strand of long, curly red hair from her face. "I think I'll keep her entered in the Santa Maria, but if things don't improve I'm going to have to seriously consider retiring her."

Cindy frowned and shook her head. "Poor Shining."

At that moment, Shadow came up to his stall door and whickered at them, bobbing his jet black head in greeting.

"And this guy," Samantha said, a smile finally spreading across her face. "He's been putting in some great works with Ann since she came back. I think he's going to be a shoe in for the San Antonio in a few days."

"What do you think Glory's chances are in the Strub?" Cindy asked, pulling away attention from the black colt, who was straining his neck toward her, ears pricked and nostrils flared.

"You know Glory is going to be the favorite," Samantha shook her head, looking over at Glory, who was still focused on eating his hay. "On A Whim is going to be second favorite, since he nearly beat Glory in the San Pasqual. But I don't have a doubt about Glory and Ann."

Cindy frowned instinctively, thinking to herself. I have every doubt in the world about Ann riding Glory, she thought to herself, feeling bad that she did.

"Don't worry Cindy," Samantha said, watching the younger girl bite her lip as she watched the gray colt. "Ann has everything under control and you'll see tomorrow how well they are with each other. It's like she was born to ride him."

Cindy jerked her eyes away from Glory to look at Samantha awkwardly.

"Born to ride him?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," Samantha dismissed it with a toss of her hand. "They work well together."

"I work well with Glory," Cindy muttered, scowling fiercely.

"I know, Cindy," Samantha sighed, and Cindy knew her sister regretted touching a nerve. "But the facts are you're too young to ride him."

"If only the rules could be changed," Cindy sighed, then shook her head. "Hopefully things will go well tomorrow."

"They will Cindy," Samantha hugged Cindy to her tightly. "I promise."

I hope she's right, Cindy thought to herself walking with Samantha out of the barn.

"Hey, girls," Ian called, walking up to the rental car that was parked outside the barn. "Are you ready to go sightseeing?"

"Yeah," Cindy said, brightening up as she thought about going into the big city. She had been through Los Angeles before, but his time they were going all the way into Beverly Hills, and Beth had promised Cindy that she would buy her a new outfit. Cindy only wished she could take her mind off Glory to enjoy it.

"Buck up, Cindy," Max advised over the phone that night. "The race is in two days and there really isn't anything you can do with Glory now."

"I know," Cindy grumbled. She was perched on the toilet seat, using the phone in the bathroom of their large hotel suite. There definitely were benefits to owning two Breeder's Cup winners, Cindy mused to herself as she rubbed Lily of the Valley lotion, provided by the hotel, into her feet.

"I just wish..." Cindy sighed. "I don't know what I wish, Max. I just have this overwhelming sense of dread that jumps into my mind whenever I think of Ann and Glory riding in a race. I just think that he's going to freak out or something in the middle of horses and kill himself."

"That's a little dramatic," Max said, laughing on the other end. "Come on, Cin. We all know that isn't going to happen."

"I know," Cindy nodded, twisting the top back on the lotion bottle and placing it back on the silver tray that sat on the edge of the white tub. Curiously, she picked up a bag of bath salts.

"Is this a little jealously going on?" Max asked, sounding sly.

"What!" Cindy exclaimed, dropping the salts back on the tray. "You have got to be ridiculous," she shook her head determinedly. "I know that I'm too young to ride Glory."

"But maybe you're not jealous of that," Max replied, becoming analytical. "Maybe you're just jealous that the person you feel intimidated by gets to ride Glory, and you don't like that."

Cindy groaned. Sometimes Max was just too good at figuring her out, but there was no way she was going to admit to that.

"Right Max. I am so not intimidated by Ann. That's insane."

"Is it?" Max asked, chuckling. "Listen, Cindy, it's getting late. And I know you have to be up early tomorrow."

Cindy glanced at her watch and saw that it was late. Nearly midnight.

"Oh, gosh," Cindy moaned. "I've gotta go."

"I'll talk to you later," Max said. "And I'll definitely be watching the race on TV."

"Okay, Max," Cindy said. "See ya."

She hung up the phone and stood up, stretching.

"Cindy?" Samantha called, knocking on the door quietly. "What are you doing in there?"

Cindy jumped and opened the door, smiling at her older sister. "Sorry, Sammy."

"It's okay," Samantha sighed, pushing her long red hair from her face and moving back to her bed, turning off the light as she went.

Cindy quickly slid into her bed and laid there for a few moments, listening to the busy city move around her. She had never heard so many sirens before. Slowly, she fell asleep thinking about Glory, and hoping that he would do well under Ann, as much as she hated it.

The next morning, Cindy stood just beside the track, watching the first workouts of the day. On A Whim, Glory's competition in the Strub, was easily galloping out around the turn, snorting great misty breaths as he went.

"He's a fine looking colt," a trainer muttered next to her, looking down at his clipboard and marking the papers he was holding with a dark pen.

"The Daily Racing Form seems to think he's the one that can upset March to Glory," a young exercise rider said, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. "With his works, I wouldn't doubt it either."

Cindy frowned at the comments and focused on the chestnut. The colt's fiery long mane was whipping behind him, slapping at his rider's face. His thick neck was proudly arched as the rider slowed him down, pulling the colt down to a controlled canter.

"Hey, Cindy," Ann said, walking up to the gap with Shadow. The black colt snorted and shook his entire body, grunting with pleasure.

"Hey," Cindy answered distantly, watching the chestnut colt critically. Ann turned around and looked also, smiling.

"I see you've taken an interest in Glory's competition," Ann mentioned, turning back to look at Cindy. "He's something."

"He nearly beat Glory in the San Pasqual," Cindy shrugged. "If that means anything."

"He's been putting in some bullet works," Ann replied, shaking her head as the rider stopped the colt at the rail to talk to the trainer. "Some were better than Glory's."

Cindy looked up, shocked. "But..."

"Don't worry, Cindy," Ann shook her head. "Glory's most recent work was a minute flat for five furlongs. It was far faster than On A Whim's work, and even Shadow's."

Cindy frowned, "He worked faster than Shadow? But I thought he put in shattering works here."

"Well, he had one dud a few days ago," Ann shrugged. "A minute and five for the five furlongs. Nothing really to worry about, but Ashleigh had to think the San Antonio field over before she okayed running him."

"Right," Cindy said, frowning still. She was happy that Shadow hadn't done as well as Glory. Maybe she was over thinking everything, she reasoned with herself.

"Okay, Ann," Ashleigh called, walking up to the track with Ian and Mike. "I think it's time to get a light work out of him before we go get Glory out there."

Ann nodded crisply and Ian gave her a leg up. Ann floated professionally into the saddle and settled onto the black colt's back, gathering the reins quickly as Shadow collected himself and began to move out on his own.

"Just a light gallop!" Ashleigh called. "Once around! We don't want to blow a fuse!"

Cindy ducked her head as Ian stood next to her. She had been reprimanded for galloping the horses full out on the muddy trails, but the only punishment she would receive was extra chores in the stable, including more stalls to muck out in the morning and less time with the horses on the training oval. Cindy could deal with that, though, since she still got to ride all her favorite horses, like Storm.

Just as Cindy began to relax as she watched Shadow, a familiar voice jarred her back to anxiety.

"He has beautiful movements," Brad Townsend commented, walking up beside Ashleigh and leaning against the plastic railing. "It's like watching his sire all over again."

"Yes," Ashleigh nodded, tensing up. It was the first meeting between the two since Mr. Wonderful's injury, and Cindy could see Ashleigh's jaw locking. "Every time I look at him I see a little Dominion in him."

"You know we're running in the San Antonio?" Brad asked, running a hand through his well groomed dark hair, looking out at the track. "Lavinia's bought an California-bred and we're going to see what he can do."

"Rough Gold?" Ashleigh asked, and Brad nodded. "I've read that he's been entered. Nice pedigree."

"Hank is going to bring him out after Shadow finishes up," Brad mentioned casually. "I wanted to watch Shadow's work."

"Why?" Ashleigh asked, frowning at Brad.

"Just trying to get a look at the competition," Brad said, backing off. "Seeing what Rough Gold is up against."

"Alright," Ashleigh scowled, turning away. Ann was bringing Shadow up to the gap. The black colt was huffing excitedly, pricking his ears at the familiar faces curiously. Cindy frowned up at the tall colt as Ann dismounted and led him off the track.

"Smooth as silk," Ann smiled, patting the colt's jet black neck. Shadow nudged her with his nose, nickering loudly and finally letting out a loud whinny, which echoed out over the track.

"He seems in good spirits," Ashleigh laughed, walking over and patting her hands up and down his legs. "And sound as usual. I think he's ready for the race," Ashleigh put her hands on her hips as the black colt swung his beautiful head around to nuzzle her hair, lipping at it eagerly.

"Oh, you," Ashleigh gave the colt a playful shove and slapped his flank affectionately.

Another whinny broke out from the barns and Cindy turned to see Len leading Glory to the track. But it wasn't Glory who had been screaming. Cindy turned even further and saw Hank, the Townsend Acres head groom, leading a fiery colt from another barn.

The colt was probably around Shadow's size - big and tall. The only think different about him was his startling color. Hank led the colt to the training oval, the horse squealing and half rearing the entire way, until he came to a trembling halt before Brad, who smiled, obviously pleased with his wife's purchase.

"This is Rough Gold," Brad said. "As you can see, his name fits him."

Cindy nodded to herself and stared at the colt. Rough Gold was the color of a shining new penny, and his mane and tail was a shock of flaxen, the palest blond. A white star graced his forehead and two white socks covered his hind legs. Overall, the colt was one of the most beautiful horses Cindy had ever laid eyes on.

"Just a couple times around at a gallop?" The girl Cindy had heard talking about On A Whim asked Brad. She walked up to the colt and laid a hand on his copper coat.

"Yes," Brad nodded, giving her a leg up into the saddle.

Rough Gold twisted his head around, trying to get a good look at Shadow and Glory. Glory stood calmly by Cindy, nudging her arm repeatedly in an effort to get some attention. Shadow snorted animatedly and pawed at the gravel, flicking his ears back and pinning them to his head.

"Whoa, boy," Ann soothed, running her hands down the colt's arched neck. Shadow squealed as Rough Gold tensed up and whipped his ears back, turning his head to strike. In a flurry of motion, Shadow sprung forward, teeth bared and ready to sink into Rough Gold's copper neck.

Ian pushed Cindy back and yelled at her to get Glory of out range. Glory squealed and reared, swinging around from the agitated colts, practically pulling Cindy with him. He set Cindy back down on the ground and she wheeled him around, dragging the colt out of the way of the fighting colts.

Cindy stared in horror as Shadow pulled Ann into the fight, slashing with his sharp hooves and snapping at the other colt. The girl on Rough Gold's back had fallen off when the golden colt reared up, turning to meet the burly black. She got to her feet quickly and scrambled out from under the colt's hooves.

"Brad, pull him away!" Ashleigh cried, reaching out to grab Shadow's bridle, helping Ann pull the black colt around.

"I am!" Brad shouted back, throwing all his weight against the copper colt, swerving Rough Gold around and away from Shadow, who was allowing Ann to turn him away from the other colt and toward the barn.

Suddenly the fight was over as quickly as it had begun and Ann was left sitting in the gravel by Shadow's feet, where the colt had deposited her.

"Get that horse in the barn!" Brad shouted at Ann angrily. "He's a menace!"

Ann looked up, eyes blazing. "He wasn't the one who lunged first!" She defended, standing up and brushing the gravel dust off her jeans. "If you hadn't had that horse brought up right next to him none of this would've happened!"

Cindy tensed up as she saw Brad's face turn red. "I will not allow you to talk to me in that manner," he said angrily, glaring at Ann. "Ashleigh," he turned to her. "What are you going to do about this?"

Ashleigh groaned and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, looking at Cindy, who was holding onto Glory's bridle in a death grip.

"We shouldn't have had the horses so close together, Brad," Ashleigh said, motioning for Ann to lead Shadow further away. The colt was beginning to look agitated. He was breaking out in a sweat and acting jumpy, champing on the bit frantically. "Colts are unpredictable and I shouldn't have allowed them to get so close."

Brad still glowered at Ann and turned Rough Gold around, looking back at the exercise rider, who had moved to the rail. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she muttered, walking up to the cinnamon colt. "I'll take him around now."

Brad gave the girl a leg up into Rough Gold's saddle and let them move out onto the track, watching his colt intently. Nothing appeared wrong with him, since Shadow hadn't come in contact with the colt. Neither were hurt, Cindy noticed in relief. If that had happened she didn't even want to think about what the racing officials would've done.

"Len," Ashleigh asked the old groom. "Can you take Shadow out to the barn for us?"

"Sure thing, Ashleigh," the groom nodded, taking the sweating black colt from Ann's grasp. "It's okay, Ann," he said quietly. "I'll take care of him."

Ann nodded and smiled. "I know."

Len led Shadow off to the barn and Brad stalked off, not even bothering to trade words with Ashleigh any further.

"Let's get Glory's work going," Ashleigh said, sighing.

Cindy haltingly led Glory up to the gap. The gray colt was fidgeting and nervous, his eyes were ringed in white, and Cindy didn't blame him. After witnessing Rough Gold lunge at Shadow her knees were so weak she didn't think she could move.

Ashleigh gave Ann a leg up into the saddle, and the young girl didn't hesitate. She moved Glory out onto the track and heeled him into a trot, taking him down the outside.

Cindy watched nervously, glancing at Rough Gold, who was galloping down the inside of the track, his flaxen mane whipping behind him. Ann urged Glory into a canter and Glory burst forward, fighting Ann for more rein. The girl expertly maneuvered the colt inside and let him slip into a soft, slow gallop.

Glory seemed to go great underneath Ann, Cindy noted, watching as the girl crouch over the gray colt's withers, moving her hands up and down his neck, feeling the colt's movements and shifting with him. Glory seemed to enjoy running with Ann. The colt's ears were pricked back, completely focused on Ann's commands. Cindy frowned suddenly, realizing that she struggled to get Glory to listen to her a lot of the time. Ann must have a lot of talent to ride Glory that well, Cindy admitted to herself grudgingly.

"Get Glory away from Rough Gold, Ann," Cindy heard Ashleigh mutter, watching Glory and Ann with concern. Cindy glanced over at Rough Gold and saw that the flaxen-maned colt was gaining on Glory, eagerly pricking his ears at the gray colt and shaking his head.

Suddenly, Ann glanced behind her and saw Rough Gold coming. She heeled Glory into a faster gallop and easily pulled away, entering the home stretch. Cindy could see Rough Gold galloping slowly behind Glory, but Ann had Glory safely away from the other colt.

Then Rough Gold pulled forward, galloping all out.

"Oh, no," Cindy groaned, gripping the white railing. "This isn't happening."

Rough Gold was pulling up on the inside of Glory. Ann looked over at the colt, surprised, and allowed Glory to lug to the right, veering suddenly to the outside of the track. Rough Gold pinned his ears back and whipped his head out, trying to bite at Glory's neck, but Ann had the colt easily out of range. The rider of Rough Gold was standing in the stirrups, pulling back on the colt's reins hard. The copper colt fell back to a canter and Glory sped away.

"God," Ashleigh muttered to herself. "What a monster."

Cindy nodded, watching Rough Gold rear in frustration with his rider. The girl stayed on the colt's back, pulling him up to a halt.

Cindy moved her attention back to Ann and Glory, who were easily trotting back to the gap. The gray colt passed by her, flicking his black and white tail, snorting hard. He came to a halt by Ashleigh and Ann jumped down, shaking her head.

"That colt is going to be a wreck on the track," she said, patting Glory's neck and watching as Rough Gold was being forced down the track by his rider.

Cindy frowned deeply, watching as Len took Glory's bridle and led him back to the barn. "At least Glory isn't running against him in the Strub," she said absently.

"Right," Ashleigh replied. "But Whitebrook still has to deal with Rough Gold."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Cindy stood in the paddock, nervously twisting her racing form in her hands, watching the crowds and wishing the horses would arrive soon.

"How do you like your new dress?" Beth asked, smiling at her adopted daughter, smoothing out the stylish folds.

Cindy looked down at her dress and smiled. It was definitely California fashion. She loved the shimmering dark blue material and the tiny sleeves that covered her shoulders.

"It's beautiful," Cindy said, smiling up at her mom. "Thanks so much!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Cindy," Beth laughed, looking over at the line of horses approaching the paddock. "It looks like we're going to get this race going on pretty soon."

"Yeah, it does," Cindy murmured, spotting Shadow's blue-black coat as Ian and Len led the colt toward the paddock. She could also see Rough Gold's copper and flaxen coloring behind the black. The copper colt was rearing and putting up a fuss even before he got to the paddock, Cindy noted. This was going to be a spectacle. One of which Cindy wished she didn't have to see.

Finally, the first horse entered the saddling area. He was a dark brown colt named Well's Affair, who had come in seventh in the Classic last year to Glory. It was his first time to race this year since winning an allowance in December, Cindy knew.

The second horse was Out of Orbit, the Preakness Stakes winner from last year. Cindy had heard that the San Antonio was the first race for the bay colt since he fractured his left foreleg in the Belmont Stakes. Cindy narrowed her eyes at the colt. He was definitely competition, however unsound.

Then came along Shadow. The black colt paused before walking into the paddock, lifting his head and pricking his ears at the crowds, snoring at them and bobbing his head. Finally, with a squeal, he lifted up on his hind legs and plunged into the paddock, pulling Ian and Len with him. They checked the colt and walked by Cindy, Len turning to smile at her. Cindy didn't smile back. She was too engrossed with the black colt, watching him critically. In Shadows pranced around the walkway like he owned it. Cindy had to admit that he looked like a dressage horse, the way he lifted his feet and arched his neck. His jet mane and tail flowed behind him like so many proud banners.

Cindy shook her head. If he wasn't the favorite for this race she didn't know who could be.

The next three horses Cindy already knew. Touch of Silver, Moon King, and Texas Cowboy, whom Glory had raced against in the San Pasqual. She figured they all must be looking for some relief from Glory and On A Whim, since they were all beaten terribly by the pace and the talent. Cindy smiled smugly, happy that Glory had driven the other colts off.

Rough Gold was the last colt to walk into the paddock. Cindy tensed up as Hank led the horse in, frowning in concentration as the copper colt paused to rear and strike out at the lead rope, frightening the crowds from the rail. Cindy slunk back into Shadow's stall as Rough Gold pounded by, squealing angrily. She was deeply afraid that he would start a fight with another colt. And from the tense and nervous actions of the other colts and the intensity that was running through the paddock she knew there weren't bad chances of it.

Shadow pricked his ears at Rough Gold, but remained gentlemanly, allowing Len and Ian to lead him into his stall. The golden colt balked as Hank tried to lead him into the Townsend Acres stall, only three down, rearing up on his hind legs and striking the air with his fore hooves.

Cindy patted Shadow's neck, happy that he wasn't about to plow over and attack Rough Gold. If he did that, the officials would surely disqualify them both from the race.

"Let's tack him up," Ian stated, walking around the black colt and smoothing his hand over Shadow's muscular back. The black snorted and arched his neck, flicking his ears about curiously, surveying the crowds and the competition.

Cindy noticed that nearly half the crowd was looking in on them, trying to get a good look at Shadow. She knew that he was the favorite, with Well's Affair as the second favorite. Glory was also the favorite in the Strub, she smiled satisfactorily. She couldn't wait for later today, when Glory would win his second big race of the year.

"How does it look?" Cindy asked as Samantha walked up behind her, shaking her head.

"Rough Gold colt is something else," her sister answered. "He nearly kicked Hank in the shin a few seconds ago."

"Maybe he isn't cut out for stakes racing," Cindy suggested, shrugging lightly. "I know he used to be an allowance horse before."

"But his pedigree is too good," Samantha shook her head. "He's a Cryptoclearance colt out of a Drone mare. He has fantastic speed and stamina, according to that."

"Better than a Dominion and In Excess cross?" Cindy asked, frowning at the unfamiliar pedigrees.

"I don't know," Samantha shrugged. "I would bet not, but he still looks good."

"Okay," Ian patted the colt's flank and nodded for Len to go ahead and lead the colt out. Len clucked to the horse and walked forward, Shadow following willingly, head up and ears pricked, as usual.

Cindy brought herself to smile as the colt was led away from them. He was a beautiful horse, she thought to herself, but he was nothing like Glory. As long as he didn't get in Glory's way, she reasoned, everything between Shadow and herself would be fine.

"Wow," a woman breathed, walking by Cindy, talking to another man. "Is that the Dominion colt everyone is talking about?"

"Yes," the man answered. "Champion material, if you ask me."

"He looks like he's going to shut the door on this field," the woman chuckled.

Cindy frowned. Was Shadow that popular? To her he had just been another horse, but apparently she had been wrong.

Ann walked into the paddock, her blue and white silks glimmering in the California sun. Cindy brought herself to smile at her also, replacing her usual deep frown.

"What are you so happy about?" Ann asked, smiling back as she stopped by stall six, turning to look at Shadow, who had pricked his ears at her, whinnying eagerly.

"I just think we've got the best chance today," Cindy said sincerely. "With Glory and Shadow in the two big races of the day we can't lose!"

"I guess you're right," Ann said, nodding. "Shadow does look good."

Ashleigh and Mike walked down the walkway, returning from an interview about the San Antonio. Ashleigh was smiling happily, nearly grinning, Cindy noticed.

"Let's get Shadow back to the stall," she suggested. "They're about to call for riders up."

"What's the plan with Rough Gold," Ann asked Ashleigh, frowning down at the colt, who was being led around the paddock to calm his nerves.

"Steer clear," Ashleigh said, glancing at the copper colt. "He'll probably be near the lead and he'll stay up there for as long as possible. If you have to, go wide around him."

Ann nodded, "Okay. I've got it."

Cindy frowned, going back to twisting her racing program hard. What if Rough Gold tried to attack a horse during the race? He had tried to attack Glory during a work, so Cindy figured the colt may do it again. She hoped beyond all her hopes that the Townsend horse would stay away from Shadow. The black colt meant so much to Whitebrook already. They couldn't lose him now, even if Glory meant more.

Shadow was led back to the stall, the television cameras following him loyally.

"Riders up!" A man holding a clipboard called. "Rider's up!"

"That's my cue," Ann said, letting Ian give her a leg into the saddle.

"Good luck, Ann," Cindy said, patting Shadow's muscular black flank. "Watch out for Rough Gold."

"I will," Ann called, then turned around, settling in the saddle as Len led the colt down to the track, falling in line with the rest of the horses, Rough Gold taking up the rear.

"Let's get up to the grandstand," Ian suggested, watching the final glimmer of Shadow's blue-black coat as he made his way out to the track.

The horses plunged out on the track, parading down the grandstand. Cindy stood in the stands, staring quietly at the horses as they began to warm up in the far turn, cantering and galloping out smoothly. Shadow and Ann stayed far away from Rough Gold, who was shaking his head in agitation and leaping into the air, twisting his body in upbeat anticipation.

"Rough Gold's attitude is worrying me," Ashleigh admitted, watching the cinnamon colt with concern. "Ann just has to keep Shadow away from him."

The field began to make their way back to the gate, the attendants standing around it, waiting to load the hyper racers into the big metal starting gate.

"Be good, Shadow," Samantha whispered, watching as the horses walked into the gate, one by one, their attendants jumping up onto their little ledge, holding the horses' heads straight and calming them.

Shadow didn't flinch as the gate attendant led him inside, shutting the doors with a loud clang behind him. The black colt stood calmly, pricking his ears at the track. Cindy began to twist the racing form in her hands again, watching as Rough Gold was being led to the gate. The gold and blond colt stopped and jerked his head up, eyeing the gate, snorting loudly.

"Rough Gold is balking a little at the gate," the announcer said quietly over the speakers. "It looks like he's backing away."

Rough Gold was indeed wheeling away from the gate.

"Damn," Mike muttered, shaking his head.

"What?" Cindy asked. "What's wrong?"

"By refusing to go in all the other horses in the gate are going to get anxious," Ashleigh explained. "It could mean a hesitant start for Shadow."

Cindy frowned and stared out at the field hard, watching the gate with interest. Rough Gold was being pushed into the gate. The gold colt's head was craned up, as though he would pry himself out of the handlers' arms. Finally, the handlers shoved the colt into the gate and threw the back gates closed. Then Rough Gold screamed.

The bronze colt reared up in the stall, coming down with a clatter as his hooves scraped against the metal sides of the gate. Shadow jerked his head up and away from Rough Gold's sharp hooves, rearing halfway in the gate himself.

"And Rough Gold is in the gate," the announcer said, "but he's not liking it."

Rough Gold banged around in the gate, then, realizing that Shadow was right next to him, slithered his neck over the metal separator between the colts, teeth bared.

Shadow whinnied shrilly and reared up to full height, dodging the cinnamon colt's teeth expertly. The handler grabbed Shadow's bridle roughly, jerking his head. But Rough Gold wasn't done. The colt struck again, and this time Shadow didn't have anywhere to move.

"No!" Cindy shouted, staring in horror as Rough Gold struck. Samantha closed her eyes, wincing quietly.

The golden colt's teeth sunk into Shadow's neck, and the black colt screamed, ripping his head out of the assistant's hands. Rough Gold released Shadow's neck and dropped back into his stall, turning his head to the front. Just then, the starter pressed the button and the gate door flew open.

Rough Gold bounded out of the gate, flying up to the lead. Shadow hesitated for a split second, but that was all it took.

Within a split second, the black colt reared up in the stall, plunging out of the gate before the assistant, or Ann, could stop him. That was when Cindy realized the colt had a gaping red wound on his neck, blood trickling down his shoulder slowly as he galloped amazingly fast down the stretch, heading into the turn five lengths behind horses.

"Oh no," Ashleigh said. "Ann has to stop him! He's bleeding!"

"He's not going to be stopped," Mike said in sudden realization. "He's running mad."

Cindy saw Shadow's ferocity as well when the colt didn't slow down to conserve his speed. The blue-black colt pressed on the gas even harder, speeding up behind horses. For a closer, that was suicide.

"He's starting to pass!" Samantha cried, staring in horror as the colt pulled to the outside with angry, sure strides.

"And In Shadows has been moved to the outside and is beginning to pass horses! This is only the first turn of the race and In Shadows is running angry!"

Cindy groaned at the announcer, shaking her head. "Ann has to stop him," she said, staring in amazement as Shadow was passing horses fast, moving around the turn like a rocket.

"She is trying to stop him!" Ian cried, refusing to move his eyes from the field of horses. "She's standing in the stirrups!"

Suddenly, as if Ann had decided quickly that nothing she could do would stop the colt, she lowered herself down over the black colt's back, crouching behind his neck and allowing the colt to take firm control of the race.

"This is suicide," Ashleigh moaned, shaking her head warily. "I can't believe this."

"In Shadows has passed Texas Cowboy, Moon King, Out of Orbit, and Touch of Silver!" The announcer screamed through the speakers. "Now he's moving up on Well's Affair and Rough Gold!"

Cindy stared in shock as Ann urged Shadow on, moving the colt around Well's Affair. Shadow passed by the other colt in a blur of speed, moving so quickly the dark brown colt jerked his head up as he flew past, kicking up clods of dirt as he went.

Then Shadow moved up on Rough Gold, quickly overtaking him and moving past. The bronze colt saw the black terror moving past him and he dove forward, running harder to draw even with Shadow.

All through the backstretch they raced like this, shattering fractions, racing neck and neck along the rail, their jockeys lost in their streaming manes. The two colts left the rest of the field far behind. It was suddenly very clear that the San Antonio had just become a two horse race.

"A speed duel is the last thing we need after that commotion in the turn," Ian said, shaking his head, frowning deeply as either colt refused to give up the lead.

"Someone is going to collapse in the stretch," Samantha agreed. "They can't keep this up!"

The colts hit the far turn, both angrily surging ahead of one another. Shadow would pull ahead and Rough Gold would follow, pulling even. The black colt just couldn't draw away.

"And In Shadows and Rough Gold are coming into the stretch neck and neck. Neither colt is giving up this race! And down the stretch they come!"

Cindy stood up on her chair, watching the colts intently, wondering which would give up the lead first.

"I can't believe I'm watching this!" Samantha shouted over the roaring crowd.

Ashleigh shook her head, refusing to say anything. Cindy looked over at the older woman and knew she must be incredibly angry. When a horse went into distress it was common knowledge that the jockey must pull up, but Ann hadn't. Cindy frowned, wondering then if Shadow was really in distress at all.

Shadow's shoulder wound was bright red now, Cindy noticed, watching the trickles of blood run down his black coat and fling off Shadow's body with the lather and sweat collecting on his chest.

The colts were nearing the finish line and the whole Whitebrook crowd was silent. Cindy could hear Brad and Lavinia cheering on Rough Gold from their seats a few steps down.

"It's In Shadows bearing down, starting to pull away. Rough Gold is trying to make up ground..."

Cindy watched Ann urge the black colt faster, pulling ahead of Rough Gold by a head, then a neck, the golden colt dropping back suddenly. The finish line loomed ahead.

"And it's In Shadows to win by a half length! What a fabulous race today at Santa Anita!"

"We'll see about that," Mike muttered, shaking his head and turning to go down to the winner's circle, stalking down to the stairs.

"Come on, Cindy," Ashleigh said, following Mike. "Let's take a look at the damage."

Ann rode the snorting, stumbling Shadow back to the winner's circle, shaking her head wearily.

"Ann," Mike shook his head as an assistant led the girl and horse into the concrete circle. "We'll talk about this after the race."

Ann nodded solemnly and sat quietly, managing to put on a tired smile, as the picture was taken quickly, then she jumped off as though a snake had bitten her, pulling off the saddle.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ann asked, looking at Ian and Ashleigh, who were inspecting the bite, touching at the tender sides with their fingers.

"It looks clean," Ashleigh said, sighing. "But you better have a good explanation of why you didn't stop him."

Ann shook her head and said, "I tried and realized that I couldn't. He wasn't going to let me."

Shadow craned his head around and nickered at Ann, shaking his mane, which was soaked in sweat.

"I'll take him back to the barns," Len offered, walking up to the black colt, running his hand over the colt's sweat soaked neck. "Let's get some water over here!" Len shouted to another groom, who was holding two huge buckets of water. The groom hurried up and dumped one bucket on the colt's back, raising steam high into the air. The contents of the other bucket were thrown on the colt's chest and stomach, washing away all the sweat and excess blood.

Shadow grunted and followed Len back to the track, letting the old man lead him back to the barns.

Cindy leaned against the stall wall, watching Glory shake his beautiful gray head, snorting and nickering eagerly. Mike, Ashleigh, and Ann still hadn't made it back to the saddling area and Cindy was beginning to worry. After Shadow had been led to the backside to seek treatment from the vets, the stewards had stepped in, calling everyone to the official's office. Cindy didn't know what they could be talking about, but she knew it couldn't be good.

Ian patted Glory's flank and smiled, looking over at Cindy.

"You want to lead him around for me?" Ian asked, ruffling Cindy's light blond hair. Cindy laughed and nodded, taking Glory's reins and leading the gray colt out into the paddock. Glory pranced after Cindy, grunting and squealing, shying away from the fenced back crowds and dancing on slender, pewter-colored legs.

The rest of the horses were being led around the paddock, showing off for the betters and to their competition. Cindy glanced at the other horses, eight colts and one filly. There were four horses that Whitebrook had raced before - On A Whim, Classical Red, Dance Away, and Saint's Tribute.

The rest Cindy wasn't interested in, because she knew Glory could blow them away easily. There was Prideful Cat, a chestnut Storm Cat colt who had won the Broward in January. The second was Blue Brush, a bay son of Brushed Halory, and was running in his first grade one race. Then there were Tale of the Prince and Honored King, both making their first starts in over five months.

Cindy was more interested in the filly, Sweet July, a beautiful petite gray by Smoke Glacken. Her pedigree was odd, Cindy thought, since her father was a sprinter and her mother, Sweet Surprise, was a distance runner. Sweet July had run against Shining in the Distaff and lost, but this year she had won her first start by six lengths. Her trainer thought she could run against colts, like Shining had done, and win.

"No one can beat you, though, huh?" Cindy crooned to Glory, who snorted back and shook his head, nudging Cindy in the side.

In the corner of her eye, Cindy spotted Ann, Ashleigh, and Mike heading back to the paddock, Brad and Lavinia glowering behind them as the whole group made their way to Glory's stall.

Curiously, Cindy turned Glory toward the stall and stopped the gray colt, letting Ashleigh get a good look at him.

"He looks good, Cindy," Ashleigh smiled tightly, patting the colt's dapple gray neck. Glory turned his head and lipped at Ashleigh's arm, nudging her innocently.

Samantha walked up behind Ashleigh and beckoned Cindy to her. Cindy nodded and led Glory past the group, walking up with Samantha.

"What happened?" Cindy asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Some arguments," Samantha said, sighing. "Basically, Ashleigh was mad that Ann never pulled Shadow up. Plus, she was mad that the starters hadn't properly handled the colts in the gate."

"So, what did the officials do?" Cindy asked eagerly, checking Glory as the gray colt tossed his head high and pranced between the two sisters.

"Nothing," Samantha shook her head. "They would've disqualified Rough Gold if he had won, but since he didn't they're letting the order of finish stand."

"What about Ann?" Cindy asked, wondering to herself if she had overestimated the young jockey. If she didn't even know to pull up a horse in distress, what sort of jockey was she?

"Actually, it made a lot of sense to me," Samantha said, looking over at the Whitebrook group. "We all saw that Shadow was running angry, and he's a hard headed horse with a soft mouth. He would've gone crazy had Ann tried to pull him up. Ultimately, I think Ann did a good job by letting the colt have the race. She knew what he could do. I think we all underestimated Shadow's strength."

Cindy frowned. "Ann did a good thing by letting him have his head?"

"I think so," Samantha said, pushing her long red hair from her face and patting Glory's neck. "Ashleigh saw that too, finally. And Shadow will be fine. The vet said it was a minor wound and he didn't lose much blood at all."

Cindy nodded, halting Glory at the stall, looking at Ann nervously. The young jockey looked less stressed. Ashleigh was busy talking out a racing strategy with her and all seemed well. All except for the Townsends, who stood off to the side, frowning deeply.

"Riders up!"

"Okay," Ashleigh said to Ann. "Remember to get a sharp break and go straight for the lead. He likes to take command early."

Ann nodded, "Right." She turned to the gray colt and Ian gave her a leg up. Cindy kissed Glory's nose and looked up at Ann.

"Don't worry," Ann said. "We're bringing home the trophy."

"I'm not worrying," Cindy said, a frown still set on her pretty features.

On A Whim led the post parade out of the paddock, shaking his red mane and blowing out of wide nostrils. Ann moved out with Glory while Cindy was ushered up to the stands.

As soon as they fought their way to the crowds and to their grandstand box, the horses were already approaching the gate, loading into the giant metal device.

"Glory looks good," Mike stated, peering through the set of binoculars. "He looks really good. I think we've got an excellent shot at this race."

"As always," Samantha smiled, nudging Cindy in the arm. Cindy smiled in response, but inside she was wondering if Ann could really win it.

"The horses are at the gate," the announcer boomed, pausing just long enough for the bell to sound and all ten horses to explode out of the gate. "And they're off!"

Cindy jumped up on her chair just in time to see Glory rocket to the lead, urged on by Ann's pumping arms.

"Go, Glory!" Cindy cried, watching the field sweep into the Clubhouse turn.

"And it's March to Glory, sprinting to the lead in his trademark fashion," the announcer called. "A half length behind is Blue Brush. Prideful Cat is third, Saint's Tribute fourth, and Classical Red fifth. Followed by a gap of...four lengths is Sweet July, followed by Tale of the Prince in seventh, Dance Away is eighth, and Honored King ninth. On A Whim is last, five lengths behind Honored King..."

"That's it Glory," Cindy said quietly, watching as Ann settled the giant gray colt on the lead, letting the colt slow to a comfortable speed down the backstretch. The rest of the field changed position behind him, but Glory remained constant and sure under Ann, who was keeping her hands soft on the colt's neck.

"March to Glory still has the lead here and has set fractions of fifty seconds for the half-mile..."

Cindy frowned. With a time like that a new record wasn't going to be easy to come by. Glory would have to pick up his speed to even get close to tying the track record.

"They're in the far turn," Cindy replied, watching Glory pick up the pace slightly.

"They're doing great," Ashleigh said, watching as Glory pulled away from Blue Brush, who was falling back, letting Prideful Cat and Saint's Tribute move up to challenge.

"And March to Glory still has the lead, but Prideful Cat and Saint's Tribute are coming up strong..." The announcer was booming over the speakers, becoming excited by the prospect of another win by Glory. "And now On A Whim comes streaming behind horses! On A Whim is moving up to challenge! And down the stretch they come!"

Cindy craned her neck, trying to see the field over the fans.

"Go Glory!" Cindy screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Come on, Ann! Let him out!"

Ann let Glory have his head as the colt swept by the quarter mile pole and the gray colt barreled forward, plunging down and surging down the track, picking up furious speed.

"Yes!" Samantha cried. "Go Glory, baby!"

"That's it!" Cindy grinned, watching as Glory easily began to pull away from Prideful Cat and Saint's Tribute.

"March to Glory is flying to the finish, but On A Whim is coming on strongly, and Sweet July! Sweet July is soaring up to challenge!"

Cindy watched in shock as Sweet July shot through a gap between Saint's Tribute and Prideful Cat, pounding up on the inside of Glory. The small gray filly surged forward with On A Whim, moving full force behind Glory.

"Come on, baby!" Cindy shouted, crying out words of encouragement. "Come on! Look behind you, Ann!"

Glory was galloping full out, but Sweet July and On A Whim were gaining ground, moving up on each side of the gray colt's flanks. Suddenly, On A Whim had moved up to race neck and neck with Glory, starting up another stretch duel to the wire.

"They're going neck and neck again!" Samantha cried, eyes widening. "Go Glory! Go on, boy!"

On A Whim and Glory matched strides coming down to the wire, heads bobbing, each trying to get their head in front.

The wire was quickly approaching, and then Sweet July abruptly shifted into overdrive. The gray filly catapulted forward, drawing even along both colts, skimming along the rail, and ducked ahead at the wire, pushing her nose before them all.

"No!" Cindy shouted, screaming at the top of her lungs. "No!"

Cindy looked out at the field in shock, watching Ann stand up in the stirrups, pulling Glory up in the first turn, letting On A Whim and Sweet July gallop past them.

"This couldn't have happened," Cindy moaned, plopping down in her chair, refusing to look at the track. Instead, she stared at the shoes of the people in front of her.

"The results are still unofficial," Samantha said, sitting down next to her sister.

Cindy shook her head. "Glory didn't win," she frowned, moving a shaky hand to her face to wipe away a tear. "How could he not win!"

"Shush," Samantha whispered, wrapping an arm around Cindy protectively, hugging her hard. "It's okay, Cindy."

Samantha managed to get Cindy to stand up again, just in time to see the numbers flash up on the toteboard, with Glory's number in third. Sweet July had won the race on a head bob, and On A Whim scooted into second by a sliver of a nose.

"No!" Cindy choked back a sob and pushed away from Samantha, walking out of the grandstand box and jogging for the stairs. She had to get out of there.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Cindy paced in front of Storm's stall, sweeping the aisle in an angry flourish of motion, striding up and down the barn with the large broom. Storm stood in his stall, watching Cindy curiously, following her movements with his eyes.

"I just can't believe it," Cindy muttered through gritted teeth. "Third! As if she couldn't get him to run!"

Cindy pushed the broom up and down the aisle, stalking angrily past the glass window of the main office and back down, banging against the sides of stall doors haphazardly.

"You know, I think it was a ploy on her part," Cindy said to Storm, who snorted and shook out his pewter-colored mane. "I mean, Glory came out of that race perfectly. I think she just wanted him to look bad."

Cindy slammed the broom against the concrete aisle and began to work her way up the aisle again, throwing all her energy into cleaning the floor, which was an extra chore her father had given her as part of her punishment for galloping over the wet trails.

"It just isn't fair, Storm," Cindy said, sighing and stopping in front of the gray colt's stall, rubbing the colt's nose. "It just isn't."

Cindy groaned and beat the broom against the concrete again, pushing it up the aisle again, past the main office.

"Cindy?" Ashleigh called from inside.

Stopping, Cindy walked over to the open door and peered inside, watching Ashleigh put the office phone back on the hook.

"What's going on out there?" Ashleigh asked, frowning at Cindy deeply.

"Nothing," Cindy shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I'm just working off some anger."

Ashleigh arched an eyebrow and looked out into the aisle. "Well, I think you've worked enough anger out on that floor. It's immaculate."

"I know," Cindy groaned, walking into the office and sinking down into the leather chair. "I just feel so bad."

"It's okay," Ashleigh smiled, leaning her elbows on the large oak desk. "Glory's going to have a long career and one lost race isn't going to hurt him."

"But Shadow won!" Cindy exclaimed, then stopped herself, refusing to spout angry torrents about the black colt.

Ashleigh sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Yes, I know. I still don't know where I'm heading him yet."

"Glory is still going to the Big Cap isn't he?" Cindy asked, pleading with Ashleigh.

"Oh, of course!" Ashleigh laughed. "That has never been questioned. The 32,000 dollar question is what race Shadow is pointed to. I've got tons of racing reporters on my back about it. They all want to see him race Glory."

"Are you going to do that?" Cindy asked, frowning deeply.

"I don't know yet, Cindy," Ashleigh sighed. "I definitely don't want to, but it would be good for the farm if we did."

Cindy nodded. She understood that two horses in the Santa Anita Handicap would be great publicity for the farm, not that people didn't already know about Whitebrook. It was famous because of Wonder and her foals.

Ashleigh sighed and shook her head, "Have you seen Ann around anywhere?"

"No," Cindy replied glumly. "I haven't looked around for her. She's steering clear of me."

"Cindy," Ashleigh admonished. "It's not Ann's fault that Glory lost the Strub. Glory simply got tired. He'll have a month between now and the Big Cap, so by then he should be completely rested."

Cindy nodded, sighing and looking out the window at the cold February day.

"But, I'll tell you what," Ashleigh said, standing up. "I've got an errand to run and I wanted to know if you and Ann wanted to come with me."

"What's the errand?" Cindy asked unsure of if she wanted to go anywhere with Ann.

"We're going to Edgewood Farm," Ashleigh said, smiling.

"Edgewood?" Cindy frowned. "Why are we going to Edgewood?"

"I just called there in hopes that one of the stallions might have an opening left for Wonder. I wanted to breed her to an Edgewood stallion this year instead of going back to Townsend Acres."

Cindy just stared at Ashleigh. "Did Mr. Townsend like the idea?"

"He likes the idea of Dominion," Ashleigh smiled. "After watching Shadow race in the San Antonio he likes Dominion a lot. So, are you coming?"

Cindy glanced up at Ashleigh, who already had the keys to her little red car in her hand.

"Yeah," Cindy shrugged. "Let's get Ann."

Moments later, Ashleigh, Ann, and Cindy were heading to Lexington, going out to Edgewood Farm, which was about ten miles from Whitebrook.

"We're going to see Dominion?" Ann asked excitedly from the back seat.

"Yeah," Ashleigh nodded her head. "And probably his sire and dam. They're both still alive."

"Really?" Cindy asked, frowning. "That must be pretty old."

"Fool's Prospect, Dominion's dam, is in her mid teens. Untamed Way, his sire, is in his early thirties, but he's still covering mares."

"Would you consider him for Wonder?" Ann asked, watching the highway signs flash by.

"Probably not," Ashleigh said. "He has a pretty unpredictable record when it comes to his offspring. There have been a number of great Untamed Way runners, like Dominion and Discord's Way, but a lot are completely useless on the track."

Cindy remembered Discord's Way very vaguely from the Kentucky Oaks, which the filly had won by several lengths. That had been the filly's entrance into grade one racing.

"We're coming into Lexington!" Ann announced, looking back to Cindy. "Are you excited?"

"Thrilled," Cindy replied back, leaning into the plush back seat and watching the big city approach.

"The farm is on the other side of Lexington, and pretty far," Ashleigh said. "We've still got about fifteen minutes in the car."

Cindy stayed in the conversation about Edgewood Farm until Ashleigh exited the highway at Exit 104, Willow Valley. Ashleigh turned the car down a tunnel of bare trees and into a wide valley between two series of low hills, gently rolling over the landscape.

As soon as the trees pulled back, Cindy could see the farm.

"It's huge," Ann whispered quietly, looking out on the gigantic farm.

Cindy nodded in agreement, climbing over to the other window so she could get a better look. There were several very large white barns, with dark gray roofs. The farm sprawled over the valley, marked with it's black fences and lines of trees. Everything was immaculately clean.

Ashleigh pulled up to the iron gate and rolled down her window, pushing the button on the unit outside the gate.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi, this is Ashleigh Griffen. I came to..."

"Oh, right! Hold on just a sec and I'll open the gate for you. I'm in the stallion barn already. It's going to be the second barn on your left after you pass the house."

"Thanks!" Ashleigh called and then the gate creaked open, rolling past the car.

Ashleigh pulled forward, driving the car over the pebble drive, down a line of large trees and through a huge pasture, where several mares were grazing on cubes of hay.

"This is great!" Ann said, grinning back at Cindy, who nodded to her, less than enthused. Ashleigh drove by the tall, two story, old farm house and through the farm, passing by a

string of training barns, the broodmare barn, and finally parked the red car in front of the second barn, what Cindy assumed was the stud stable.

A woman was standing outside the open barn door, smiling and waving cheerfully. She had long, curling red hair and wore simple blue jeans, a black sweater, and a long barn coat, which swept around her thighs.

Cindy climbed out of the car with Ann and Ashleigh, making her way across the gravel lot to the barn.

"Hi," the woman said, offering her hand to Ashleigh. "I'm Roan O'Connell, and you must be Ashleigh Griffen."

Both women laughed and shook hands. Cindy realized what the joke was. Both women were renowned in the racing world, both famous and successful jockeys, even racing against each other in some cases. They already knew each other well.

"How are you Roan?" Ashleigh asked, smiling at the equally short women.

"Uh," Roan threw her hands up in the air. "Pregnant and completely out of wack. I feel so strange."

"That's just how I felt," Ashleigh nodded, "How far are you along?"

"Actually, just a month," Roan said. "But my mind is hormone ridden."

Ashleigh laughed and Roan shook her head. "But I heard about your daughter's birth. She's fine, I assume?"

"Christina?" Ashleigh shook her head. "She's already rolling around by herself. I can't believe how fast she's growing."

"That's good," Roan said. "I'm so happy for you and Mike."

"We certainly are blessed," Ashleigh replied, then looked behind her at Ann and Cindy.

"Oh!" Ashleigh turned around and introduced the two girls. "This is Ann Pierce, our star jockey of the moment at Whitebrook. And this is Cindy McLean, March to Glory's famous groom and exercise rider."

"I'm so pleased to meet you both!" Roan exclaimed, shaking Ann's hand, then Cindy's. "Ann, I watched you ride In Shadows in the San Antonio, and what a race. It reminded me of riding Dominion in the Belmont Stakes. He just flew to the lead like an insane thing. I couldn't stop him. I see so much of Dominion in that colt of yours."

"And so much of me in you," Roan added, chuckling.

"Really?" Ann asked, looking at Roan with shimmering eyes.

"Yeah," Roan nodded, then looked at Cindy. "And you," she smiled. "The way you're going I think you're going to be the talk of Kentucky some day."

Cindy's jaw dropped and she stammered. "You think so? My dream is to be a jockey."

Roan glanced over at Ashleigh, who nodded her head. "Well, starting out with riding March to Glory at twelve you're on your way to stardom."

Cindy couldn't believe it. Roan O'Connell, an Eclipse award winning jockey, had told her she could be great!

"But what are we doing out here!" Roan exclaimed. "It's so cold. You guys came to see the stallions, and that's what I'm going to show you."

Roan walked into the barn and Ashleigh followed, motioning Ann and Cindy in behind her. Roan closed the door and Cindy rubbed her arms, warming up as the barn's heater kicked in.

"We've got ten stallions standing here," Roan said, walking down the aisle. "Plus there are five more standing at my brother's stud farm, Meadow Ridge Stud. We don't have the room for fifteen stallions at Edgewood, so my brother's stud farm holds all the rest."

Cindy nodded, looking at the horses as they went by. They were beautiful things, their coats polished to an incredible shine.

Cindy stopped outside of a gray stallion's stall. The stud was so gray he was practically white all over.

"That's First Victory," Roan said, "No relation to March to Glory's grandsire, Just Victory, but he was a good runner in any case."

Cindy nodded and they headed down the barn, looking in on the stallions as they went.

"Storm King," Cindy muttered, looking in on the chestnut stallion. The big horse snorted at her and walked to the stall door, not to nudge her, but to look up and down the aisles, pricking his ears and whinnying.

Another whinny answered him and Cindy watched a chocolate brown head appear next door.

"Oh, stop it, Flash," Roan said, rubbing the brown stud's nose. Cindy read the name plate and saw the stud's name was Flash Forward. But studs were grade one winners, and well known as sires.

"Most of the stud books are full," Roan was saying to Ashleigh as Cindy caught up to the group. "Flash Forward, Storm King, and First Victory still have some openings, but I think I can make an exception for Ashleigh's Wonder, if you want to breed her to someone else."

"Actually," Ashleigh mentioned rubbing her hand down the face of another chestnut stud, whose name was Dazzling Moment. "I was wanting to breed my mare Fleet Goddess to one of your stallions also."

"That's no problem," Roan nodded. "I know of her, and I'm sure her bloodlines are fit for any of my stallions."

Roan stopped at a series of six stalls, looking in on a dark bay stud.

"I picked out the stallions you'd probably want to breed to," Roan said, looking in on the stud called Fool's Way.

"This is one of Untamed Way's sons," Roan said, backing up as the stud walked up to Roan, nudging her arm with his nose. The horse was a beauty, Cindy thought to herself. And tall.

"He must be over seventeen hands!" Cindy exclaimed, staring in awe.

"He is," Roan said, rubbing the stud's white star on his forehead. "But he's still a big baby. I own half of him now, but he was born here to Fool's Prospect. He's Dominion's full brother."

Ashleigh looked in on the stud and nodded approvingly.

"Like what you see?" Roan asked, smiling proudly.

"Yes," Ashleigh nodded her head. "I might consider him for Goddess. What do you think girls?"

"Definitely," Ann answered. "He's got a build that would suit Goddess."

"Goddess is a very tall mare," Ashleigh explained. "Her sire is Battlecry."

"Oh, the illegitimate foal out of Miss Tess," Roan laughed. "I heard all about that."

"And this is Augustus," Roan said, moving on after another tall stud poked his head out of his stall door, nickering for attention. "Dominion's got his own illegitimate child, and he's it. Out of Little Huron, an allowance racer, but he turned out to be something of a racer himself."

Cindy moved over to pet the bright chestnut's nose, smiling up at the tall, young stud.

"He doesn't have much stud experience yet, and his first crop will start racing next year," Roan said. "However, he has tons of stud potential and a pedigree that would suit Wonder."

"I'll consider that," Ashleigh said, "He does have a sweet disposition."

"Which was a god send after dealing with his father," Roan chuckled, moving down the line of stalls, stopping at two others.

"These two I always introduce together since they raced together back in the old days," Roan smiled. "The bay is Red Roman and the chestnut is Fury's Sound. Both have full stud books, but they can be overridden."

Cindy looked at both studs. They were almost the same height, with white stripes painted down their faces. She recognized them from the big races like the Derby and the Classic. They were just as famous as Wonder's Pride, she remembered.

Red Roman nudged Cindy curiously, snuffling her pockets for treats as Fury's Sound took and interest in Ann, grabbing her jacket in his teeth and pulling her to him.

Roan grabbed the chestnut's muzzle and the stud let go, snorting arrogantly. "Fury has always been hard to handle," Roan said, apologizing.

"It's okay," Ann shrugged. "Is that Untamed Way?"

Cindy looked down to the next stall and saw a huge, burly black stallion.

"The one and only," Roan answered, walking up to the tall black.

Ashleigh followed, watching the black warily. The stud snorted and turned in his stall, flicking his ears impatiently at the group of people approaching his stall.

"He's very studdish," Roan said. "So, I don't suggest you try to touch him."

Cindy looked in the stall cautiously, looking the stallion over. Untamed Way was a beautiful specimen of a Thoroughbred. He was coal black, with only a splash of white on his hind off hoof. Suddenly, the black squealed and struck out, landing a vicious kick on the wall of his stall. The stud whirled around and shook his mane, facing his visitors boldly.

"Wow," Cindy exclaimed, jumping back.

"Watch it, Cindy," Ashleigh warned, grabbing Cindy's arm and pulling her away. "I think he's a bit too aggressive for Wonder," Ashleigh mentioned to Roan, who nodded.

"Many people feel that way, believe me," she said, moving on to the door. "Some people come to test their mare with him and the mare usually rejects him. That's why I've limited his stud book to about twenty entries. Most people don't like his temperament and want their mare home in one piece. I don't blame them."

"What about Dominion?" Ann asked, looking up and down the row of studs. "Where is he?"

Roan nodded to the door. "Outside. Let's go get a look at him."

Roan slid the door open and just beyond, in a wide paddock, a jet black stallion stood, grazing on bits of hay under a clump of trees. They walked out to the fence and watched the stallion, standing farther off in the paddock.

"Can you get him closer?" Ashleigh asked, squinting at the stud.

"No need," Roan assured her. "He's already coming."

Before Cindy could question the older woman, the black stallion's head suddenly shot up, focusing on the group at the rail.

"Here he comes," Roan smiled proudly, watching as the stallion let out a wild whistle of challenge. Then, in one fluid motion, the stallion launched forward, galloping out from under the trees and across the paddock, head low, with mane and tail streaming behind him.

The stallion snorted and bucked a few times, balanced and sure of himself. The stallion looped around the paddock, skimming along the fence and wheeling, turning along the other fence to gallop up to Roan, who stood on the other side waiting for him.

Cindy jumped back as the massive black horse plunged to a stop, digging into the hard ground and shaking his head. Before Roan could touch the stallion he jumped back and reared up, shying away from the fence in play.

"Oh, come on," Roan crooned, holding out her hand. The black stallion calmed down and walked toward her, eying the unfamiliar people with white ringed eyes. The stallion nuzzled Roan's hand and then shoved his head over the tall fence, rubbing his nose against Roan's arm.

"Oh my God," Ann whispered. "Am I seeing this?"

Ashleigh shook his head. "He's amazing, Roan."

"Thanks," Roan smiled, rubbing the stallion's neck hard, slapping him affectionately. The stallion grunted and snorted, pulling his head from Roan and twisting back around, galloping off down the paddock fence, bucking and jumping into the air.

"Wow," Cindy said. She couldn't help it. The stallion's beauty was unlike anything she had ever seen. Everything about him was perfect.

"Can we see him under saddle?" She suddenly asked, looking over at Roan with pleading eyes.

Roan laughed and smiled. "Sure. We can take him out on the track, but I can't ride him since I'm pregnant." She looked over at Ann and Cindy. "Do you guys want to take a lap around the track?"

"Yes!" Both girls nodded and grinned, looking at Roan with big, deer-like eyes. Roan nodded and turned around, putting two fingers in her mouth, and whistled for the stallion.

Dominion skidded to a halt at the sound of the whistle and wheeled around, heading back to the fence, squealing loudly as he did.

"Okay," Roan said, leading Dominion out of the stallion barn. The older woman had groomed and tacked up the huge stud, talking to him soothingly all the while. "Ann, he's yours for about two laps around the track."

Ann nodded, her face red with excitement.

"And Cindy," Roan motioned to another woman leading a tall, beautiful filly out of the training barn. "If you can handle March to Glory, you can handle her. That's Beautiful Way, another Untamed Way foal."

Cindy stared at the dark bay, almost black filly, that was handed to her. "Oh my God," she grinned, looking over at Ann. "If only Samantha could be here instead of Santa Anita!"

Roan smiled, leading Dominion to the track. She stopped him out in the middle of the training oval and gave Ann a leg up.

"He doesn't usually like unfamiliar riders on him," Roan said. "But, you work so well with In Shadows that I don't think it will be a problem."

Ashleigh gave Cindy a leg up onto Beautiful Way. Cindy collected the reins of the tall filly and turned her around. Immediately she could feel an rush of excitement. The filly snorted and shook her mane, stepping forward a few strides and then bouncing forward, eying her half-brother nervously.

"Lets go!" Ann called, heeling Dominion forward and giving the stallion rein. Cindy held on to Beautiful Way's mane as the filly scrambled to keep up with the massive stallion.

"Come on, girl!" Cindy yelled to the filly. "Let's get him!"

Beautiful Way galloped faster at Cindy's urging, moving up even with Dominion's side. The huge black stallion stared at the young filly and snorted, as if vowing that he'd never let her get past him. Suddenly, with a burst of speed, the stallion plowed forward, galloping away easily.

Beautiful Way surged ahead, moving up besides her brother again as they swept into the home stretch, galloping all out down the lane. Dominion arched his neck and jumped forward, putting a little play into the mix of excitement and energy. The stallion shook his head, tearing the reins through Ann's fingers as the two horses pounded into the first turn again, galloping fast.

Cindy urged Beautiful Way up besides Dominion again, determined to get ahead of him. Then she realized that they hadn't even been racing full out yet. To Dominion, that had just been a warm up.

As Beautiful Way tried to inch past her brother, Dominion suddenly snorted and leapt forward, surprising Ann, who grabbed for his mane, giving Cindy a wide-eyed look.

"Oh my God!" She yelled. "Did you see that!"

"Yes!" Cindy screamed back, but her words were thrown into the air. Soon, Dominion shifted into his highest gear and pulled away from Beautiful Way, leaping and bounding down the track, pounding into it with joy.

Cindy was content to ride Beautiful Way calmly the rest of the oval, watching the majesty Dominion was showing off in excess. Roan waved Ann and Dominion to a stop by the gap, laughing heartily as Cindy pulled up Beautiful Way several seconds later.

"That was great!" Ann exclaimed. "He's like he hasn't been off the track!"

"The look on your faces," Ashleigh laughed, smiling as she walked up to pat Dominion's shoulder. "I think the two of you haven't been happier."

Cindy shook her head. "When I saw him take off like that...no wonder he blew away all his competition!"

"He's a special guy," Roan nodded, rubbing Dominion's face and patting his shoulder, which wasn't even marred with sweat.

"I think I'll be breeding both of my mares to him," Ashleigh said to Roan. "I don't think I could breed them to any other horse."

"I'm glad to hear it," Roan said, grinning widely. "I'll enter them both in his stud book. All you have to do is fill out some paperwork."

Cindy led Beautiful Way off the track, praising her for her efforts. "You did a good job, girl," Cindy smiled, patting her shoulder as they walked back up to the barns. "I can't wait to tell everyone about this!"

"You can tell Mandy about it on Monday," Ashleigh reminded her. "You guys are going to watch her competition at Sunterton, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Cindy laughed. "She'll be so jealous."

Cindy walked back up to the barns, watching Dominion prance before her. She wondered what sort of foal he and Wonder would produce. She smiled, thinking about a great black foal out of Wonder by that monster of a runner. And she wondered if she would ride it.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

"Hey, Storm," Cindy laughed, nudging the pewter gray colt. The colt tossed his head eagerly and nickered, prancing around Cindy energetically, despite the quarter mile breeze she had just given him.

"You did well today, boy," Cindy said, patting Storm's gray neck, slapping his shoulder affectionately. "Twenty-one seconds for a quarter is blazing!"

Storm snorted and shook his head, rubbing his nose against Cindy's back and nipping at her shirt. The colt was still running on adrenaline from his breeze. Mike was getting excited about the colt's potential as a sprinter, and with a breeze that fast Cindy couldn't help but be proud of the colt.

"You're so fast, boy," Cindy smiled, leading the charcoal colt into the barn and putting him in crossties, taking the saddle and bridle off the colt's sweaty back. "And that was only your first breeze!"

Storm snorted and shook his head, jiggling this cross ties. Then he pricked his ears, whinnying at a rustling noise down further down the barn.

Cindy turned around and saw Dr. Smith, Max's mom, walking out of Mr. Wonderful's stall, Ashleigh right behind her.

"What do you think?" Cindy overheard Ashleigh say, obviously worried.

"He's going to heal," Dr. Smith said, frowning at the chestnut colt, who had stuck his head over his stall door to watch the two women. "It's bad though. I wouldn't advise that you even take him out of his stall for another month. You can begin training sometime in June, I would think." Dr. Smith paused and reached out to Mr. Wonderful's nose, rubbing him. "I think he has great potential," the older woman continued. "But you just have to be patient. I'll be back in a month to check up on him again."

Ashleigh nodded and patted Mr. Wonderful's neck. "This is such a shame," she said, sighing. "Mr. Townsend and I had hoped that he would make it to the Kentucky Derby this year. I guess we'll have to alter our plans for him."

Dr. Smith nodded, smiling finally as the chestnut colt nudged her hand. "At least he's healthy. That fall he took didn't do any significant damage."

Cindy frowned, un-clipping the gray colt's crossties and leading him into his stall. Once Storm was settled, she walked up to Dr. Smith and Ashleigh.

"How is Max doing?" Cindy asked, pausing outside of Mr. Wonderful's stall and stroking the chestnut's neck.

"Just fine," Dr. Smith smiled. "He should be all healed up in a few weeks."

Cindy nodded. "I'm sorry that I asked him to gallop Spirit over the trails. I didn't know they were so slick."

"It's okay," Dr. Smith said, reaching out and patting Cindy's shoulder. "Max is a survivor. He'll be ready to ride in a little bit."

Just then, a van pulled up outside of the training barn, parking outside.

"What's that?" Cindy asked, craning her neck to see down the dim aisle.

"That's Samantha and Ian," Ashleigh said, pushing her long brown hair from her eyes. "They said they'd be home this morning."

"What are they bringing with them?" Cindy asked excitedly. "Is it a new horse?"

"I don't think so, Cindy," Ashleigh said with a frown as Cindy sprinted down to the trailer, running out to greet her sister and father.

"What's going on!" Cindy exclaimed grinning at Samantha, who smiled back tiredly as she climbed down from the cab.

"I brought Shining home," Samantha explained, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"What?" Cindy asked, in shock. "But what happened!"

"She finished last in her race," Samantha sighed, walking around to undo the ramp. "I decided it was best to just bring her home. I don't think she enjoys the track anymore."

"But," Cindy stammered, staring as her father began to lead the roan mare down the ramp. "She was doing fine! She's just having a rough start, that's all."

"She's past her peak," Samantha said, disagreeing. "I think it's time to retire her."

Cindy shook her head. "But, Sammy, I don't think you're putting much faith in her."

Ian shook his head, handing Shining's lead rope to Samantha. He walked over to Cindy and said, "Cin, Shining just isn't interested anymore. And since she's so valuable, we wanted to get her to the breeding shed as soon as we can."

Cindy looked over at Samantha, frowning. "Are you sure that you want to retire her?"

Samantha nodded, sighing quietly. "I know it's a sad thing to do. I didn't want to do it at all, but I think it's the best thing for her. She can't race forever."

"Did you make a press statement?" Ashleigh asked, walking up at patting Wonder's sister on the neck. Shining turned her head and rubbed her nose against Ashleigh's hand, looking at the older woman with delicate, loving eyes.

"Yes," Samantha nodded. "They wanted to know who I'm going to breed her to, but I've got to think about that for a little while. I think she'll be much happier as a broodmare."

"Very understandable," Ashleigh said, smiling up at the red roan mare. "We'll have a stall made up for her in the broodmare barn. But we'll put her in her old one for now."

Cindy moved out of the way as Samantha led Shining past her, into the training barn.

"What's going on?" Ann asked, walking up behind Cindy.

"Samantha retired Shining," Cindy asked, looking devastated. "She was the first horse I ever rode here."

"A lot of ties, huh?" Ann said, watching Samantha walk Shining into her old stall, patting the mare's finely shaped head.

"Definitely," Cindy sighed, walking into the stable to talk to Samantha.

"I heard you are going to breed Wonder and Goddess to Dominion in a few weeks," Samantha said to Ashleigh as Cindy and Ann approached.

"Yes, we are," Ashleigh grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Can you imagine having two lightening fast Dominion colts around here in a year? It's going to be a dream come true!"

Cindy grinned. "Ann and I got to gallop two of the Edgewood horses around their training oval, too."

"You're kidding!" Samantha cried, turning around to look at her little sister. "They let you ride their horses?"

"Not only that," Ashleigh laughed, "but Ann got to ride Dominion."

"No!" Samantha said in shock. "Oh my God! That was probably something to see! I bet it was just like riding Just Victory, if not even better!"

"I've never ridden Just Victory. I heard you got to do that last summer. What an experience." Ann said, shrugging and smiling.

"Like riding a rocket," Samantha said. "Just Victory was fast."

"Dominion was huge and pounded against the dirt," Ann said, turning and walking with Samantha as they moved off to the McLean's cabin, eagerly talking about their experiences riding the two great horses.

"Hey, Sammy!" Cindy called, pulling Samantha back. "Are you going to Mandy's competition?"

"Sunterton?" Samantha asked, frowning. "Yes, of course. Tor is competing in the advanced group. I wouldn't miss it."

"Great!" Cindy called, "It starts at three."

"I'll be there," Samantha called back, walking out of the barn with Ann. Cindy's smile fell into a frown and she turned back, looking at Shining's red roan coat.

"What do you think happened to her?" Cindy asked Ashleigh, who shrugged and sighed.

"It happens to a lot of horses after they reach their five year old season. Some excel and some just plummet. Shining had a great career, but after that Breeder's Cup I guess her attention has turned elsewhere."

"To what?" Cindy asked, not understanding how a Thoroughbred's attention couldn't be on the track.

"I don't know," Ashleigh laughed. "Maybe a biological clock is ticking in her somewhere. I think Samantha is doing the right thing by retiring her."

"She seems to have taken it well," Cindy said, glancing back at the barn exit, where Samantha had just gone.

"It's nothing to take hard," Ashleigh said. "We've still got Shining in all her glory. And soon she'll be producing foals. I think Samantha is considering Chance Remark for her this year. She liked the way he won that Belmont."

Cindy nodded. "Chance Remark couldn't compare to Glory," she said, ever loyal to her gray colt.

"No," Ashleigh stated. "But Chance Remark has an excellent pedigree and a reasonable stud fee."

Cindy nodded as Shining walked up to them, nickering happily. "She sure likes being home," she said, laughing as the roan mare nudged Cindy hard in the side, whinnying shrilly. "I guess Samantha is right about her."

"I think you can say that again," Ashleigh agreed, laughing.

"Come on, Tor," Samantha said to herself as Tor Nelson and his big white gelding, Top Hat, entered the ring. It was the beginning of the jump offs for the advanced group and so far Tor had done perfectly on Top Hat and his other horse, Nonchalant. Both had gone clean through the regular round.

Cindy watched anxiously as Tor pointed Top Hat toward the first fence, a large vertical painted in white and blue. The white horse sailed easily over it and galloped toward the next jump, a horizontal only a few strides away.

Cindy followed the white horse as he effortlessly flew over jumps, twisting and turning sharply to save time.

"I think he has it," Ann remarked next to Cindy, sitting straight with her hands clasped.

"Just one more jump," Samantha whispered.

Tor lined Top Hat up with the last jump, a tall wall that had been giving most of the horses trouble through out the contest. Top Hat eyed the wall critically and flicked his ears, snorting heavily as Tor urged him toward it.

Three strides later, Top Hat launched into the air, soaring over the wall and coming down easily on the other side. Tor didn't waste any time afterward as he gunned Top Hat to the end, galloping the tall gelding past the stopping point.

Cindy's eyes immediately flicked to the timer and saw that Tor and Top Hat had done their round in a fairly fast time.

"That's good," Samantha said, who had more experience at show jumping than Cindy did. "That's a good time. Now, lets hope others can't beat it."

They sat through the rest of the contest, watching several horses and riders go through the fairly rigorous course. Cindy winced as some horses refused and pulled up fast, unseating their riders. Others came out of it with four or eight faults, which put them behind Tor. No one had surpassed the time Tor had set, Cindy noticed with relief as a rider went through a clear round, but was one second behind Tor and Top Hat.

"I wonder how Nonchalant will do," Samantha wondered aloud, then looked over at Cindy and Ann. "Tor's been working on him for months now. This is his first competition with him."

"He's pretty good for his first show," Ann remarked. "What is Tor planning for him?"

Samantha shrugged. "I think he's wondering if Top Hat can bring him past the level of local shows. Nonchalant's parents were both top eventers and jumpers. I think he's wanting to take Nonchalant to a Grand Prix."

"Wow," Cindy said, "Nonchalant is that good?"

"I guess we'll find out," Samantha said. "They're coming out next."

Cindy sat up as she watched Tor ride the large dark chestnut into the covered arena, cantering him around the ring to warm up.

"He's much larger than Top Hat," Cindy remarked, watching as Tor turned the big chestnut toward the first jump.

"Yes," Samantha nodded, her eyes glued on the chestnut as he made his way through the course as though it were nothing. Nonchalant effortlessly picked up his legs and jumped, soaring over each obstacle as though they were toothpicks strewn out before him. He turned on a dime whenever Tor asked and tucked his legs underneath his body while he was in the air.

"He really tries," Ann noticed, watching as the chestnut galloped through the course, shifting in and out of gears quickly and easily as Tor guided him through the course. "Look how he tucks his legs under his stomach when he jumps."

Samantha nodded, "He's a dream to ride. Tor let me take him around a few times at his stable."

Nonchalant approached the last jump and didn't even hesitate, as so many other horses had done before him. The chestnut squared his chest at the tall wall and, with a kick from his powerful hind legs, sent himself over, galloping full out to the finish.

"He beat Top Hat's time!" Cindy cried in astonishment. "He beat it by a second!"

"Amazing," Ann laughed, grinning and clapping her hands with the crowds. "Tor has a new winner!"

"Is that it?" Cindy asked, looking around for another entrant.

"Yeah," Samantha said, grinning. "Tor finished in the top two spots. Nonchalant won!"

After the advanced competition, Cindy, Ann, and Samantha walked down to the barns, glancing in on Tor as he un-tacked Nonchalant. The big chestnut snorted at them and raised his head, flicking his ears at them attentively.

"Hey," Tor smiled, walking out of the stall and dropping a kiss on Samantha's lips. "Did you guys watch the whole show?"

"Uh-huh," Cindy smiled. "Nonchalant was the easy winner."

"He's my new experiment," Tor said, running a hand through his sweaty blond hair and reaching out to pat the horse's thick neck. "I'm just surprised that he did so well for his first time out there."

"Maybe he's your ticket to a Grand Prix," Samantha said, hugging Tor around the waist.

"Maybe," he laughed. "I feel bad about Top Hat, though," he said, patting the white gelding's less than perfect head. "He's been so faithful to me."

"You've been faithful to him," Samantha shook her head. "And you can still compete with him."

Tor nodded, smiling up at his white gelding.

"What sort of horse is Nonchalant?" Ann asked, looking in on the chestnut. "He looks like an Oldenburg."

"He is," Tor said. "Pure Oldenburg and expensive because of it. But his breed loves to jump, and they're good at dressage too, which is just an added bonus."

"Hey!" Mandy cried, running down the aisle to greet Cindy. "There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere!"

Cindy laughed and hugged Mandy, knocking softly on her hard hat. "Where have you been?"

"On the other side of the arena," Mandy rolled her eyes. "I got stuck there. Are you going to watch my competition?"

"Of course," Samantha grinned, "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Mandy admitted. "It's my first time to compete since I got my braces off."

Cindy looked down at Mandy's legs and nodded. "How does it feel to ride without them?"

"Great," Mandy answered excitedly. "I feel wonderful without them. I hated those big clumsy things."

"And there's no rubbing," Samantha said, "Right?"

"Right," Mandy echoed. "It feels so good to have them off."

Cindy smiled, happy for Mandy. The young girl had had metal braced on her legs to straighten them for most of her life. She had just recently gotten them off and since then Mandy's riding had greatly improved and she was entering in harder competitions.

"I'm going to ride in a few minutes," Mandy said, starting off to find where her father had stashed Butterball, her pony. "You guys had better get to the stands!"

A little while later, Cindy watched Mandy as the young girl rode her loyal little pony into the arena. Butterball looked great underneath Mandy, who seemed all confidence after their clear round in the preliminary. But now they were in the jump offs, and there were plenty of riders who were much more experienced than Mandy and Butterball.

"That's good," Tor said to himself, watching Mandy lead the pony into the first jump, a small oxer, only about two feet off the ground.

Cindy watched carefully as Mandy guided the pony over the jumps, urging him faster with lightening fast precision.

"She is so good!" Ann exclaimed. "And she's so young. I can't believe how well she handles that horse."

"Mandy has always been one of my best students," Tor said under his breath, watching Mandy's movements like a hawk. "She's a very determined young girl."

Samantha and Cindy nodded their agreement as Mandy and Butterball faced the hardest series of jumps. It was a combination of a vertical and a horizontal, both a little over two feet tall, Cindy estimated.

Mandy lined Butterball up carefully and squeezed hard with her legs, sending the pony over the first. One stride later, she had him sailing over the last in the combination. Butterball extended himself and glided over the horizontal, landing expertly on the other side and galloping out for the finish.

"She's ahead!" Samantha called, grinning over at Tor, who stood up and clapped for Mandy, who smiled meekly at the crowd. It was obvious that the younger girl wasn't used to the amount of people in the stands. Sunterton was a well known riding academy outside of Lexington, and most of the finest local riders showed there. This was a huge step up for Mandy, who seemed out of place on her small pony.

"The last rider of the class is coming out now," Tor said as they all sat down. "Tara Nealy, a student at Sunterton."

Cindy watched critically as the young girl rode into the arena on her Welsh pony, a beautiful chestnut gelding. Tara smiled professionally at the crowd, showing how well versed she was in riding manners. The young girl took the Welsh pony over the jumps easily, as though she had done the course several times through and memorized it perfectly.

"She's good," Samantha commented. "Is she going fast enough?"

Tor only nodded, frowning as Tara flew over each jump quickly and gracefully, urging her gelding around the course in a flurry of motion.

"She's coming up to the combination," Cindy mentioned, watching the girl carefully and hoping that she would screw up somehow. Mandy deserved to win this show. She had worked so hard.

Tara set her heels to the gelding and urged him over the jumps. The pony took the jumps easily, flitting over each obstacle as easily as Tor and Nonchalant had flown over theirs. Tara and the Welsh pony passed by the time marker an easy half second in front of Mandy.

Tara sat back in the saddle and grinned, patting her pony's shoulder enthusiastically.

"Oh, drat!" Cindy cried, frowning. "Mandy almost had that one, too."

Tor nodded and leaned back, "But it's a good start for her. This has been her hardest competition by far."

"Let's go down to the barns," Samantha suggested. "I hope she isn't upset."

When they made their way back to the stables, dodging around horses and grooms, they found Mandy in a surprising state of happiness. The young girl was pinning her ribbon to Butterball's halter, stroking it proudly.

"If you keep touching it you'll wear it out," Mandy's mother, Mrs. Jarvis, called from the aisle.

"Okay, mom," Mandy sighed, sitting down and loosening her collar.

"Hey, Mandy," Cindy greeted the girl as they approached. "That was a great effort."

"I'm just happy to get a ribbon," Mandy said, smiling up at Butterball. "Tara deserved that trophy," she shrugged. "I'm happy she won. There's always next year. And Butterball and I have risen up in the ranks, haven't we boy?"

The well-built pony snorted and nickered, nuzzling Mandy's shoulder affectionately.

Cindy arched an eyebrow, surprised at what she was hearing. Last fall Mandy had gone into fits if she didn't win the shows she entered in. Now she was happy with settling for second? Cindy frowned, trying to figure it out. Perhaps it was getting rid of the leg braces, she thought as she watched Mandy talk excitedly to Tor about the show. Or maybe Mandy had learned something vastly more important about winning.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Samantha and Cindy stood outside of Shining's paddock, watching the beautiful red roan mare graze peacefully on the dead grass and supplied hay. The mare had calmed down considerably since Samantha had brought her home from the track. Cindy knew that after a race horse was retired they needed several weeks to figure out full time farm life. Shining would never set foot on a track again, but so far she seemed to be enjoying it.

"She looks beautiful, Sammy," Cindy smiled, looking over at her sister, who had her long, red hair curling around her face in big clumps.

"She does," Samantha nodded, sighing pleasantly and rubbing her arms through her corduroy and flannel jacket. It had warmed up slightly in Kentucky over the past few weeks, but both girls couldn't wait to get back to Santa Anita, when Glory would run in the Big Cap, and bask in the warm weather.

Shining had recently been transferred to the broodmare barn, earning a spot next to her sister, Ashleigh's Wonder. Cindy looked at the red roan mare and marveled at what she had come through. When Cindy had first come to Whitebrook she remembered seeing pictures of the mare's decrepit state - the filly had been nearly all skin and bones, with a horrible case of lice. Samantha had nursed the mare back to health and turned her into a champion race mare, a feat that was hard to accomplish.

"I wonder when Ashleigh will get back with Wonder and Goddess," Cindy wondered aloud, thinking about the two mares that Ashleigh had taken to Edgewood just a few hours ago.

"I bet she'll be back soon," Samantha said, looking down at the driveway of the farm. "Those two were Dominion's only mares to breed today, or so Ashleigh told me."

Cindy turned and walked with Samantha down to the yearling paddocks, eager to watch the colts and fillies play. As they walked down the tall fence, Cindy could already see Champion's dark chestnut coat shimmering like mahogany in the brilliant afternoon sun.

"He's really filling out for a yearling," Samantha commented, watching Champion snort and prance through the herd of yearlings, snaking out his head to nip at a few of the fillies. "He definitely doesn't look like Wonder's son. He's so big compared to her."

Cindy smiled, watching the colt she had named kick into an easy gallop and cruise to the fence, curious about his visitors. The dark colt came to a trembling halt next to the fence, whinnying shrilly at Cindy and Samantha.

"Oh, you," Cindy smiled, reaching up and patting the colt's forehead, running her hand down his white blaze. "You're already teaching all those yearlings where their place is, aren't you?"

Champion anxiously pulled his head out of Cindy's grasp and wheeled, taking off back to the other side of the paddock, cutting through grazing yearlings as he did.

"He has the attention span of a fly," Samantha laughed. "It's going to be hard to train him."

"Mike and I are already trying to get him to respond to some signals," Cindy said, updating Samantha on what she had missed on the farm while she was in Santa Anita. "But, so far he's been unreceptive."

"He's smart, though," Samantha said, watching the chestnut buck and play with another colt, picking up a brief race down the fence. "Wonder's foals are always smart."

"I hope he has patience, though," Cindy said, shaking her head as the colt became interested in a group of fillies, suddenly pulling up and going after a pretty bay. Cindy could only laugh and shake her head. "I hope he isn't too studish!"

Just then, a honk startled Cindy from the fence. It was Ashleigh and Mike, back from Edgewood.

"Lets see how the mares came out of it," Samantha suggested, pushing away from the fence and jogging up to the driveway between the mare and stud barns. Cindy followed quickly, following her sister up to the gravel lot.

The trailer parked in front of the mare's barn and Ashleigh jumped out of the cab, a grin spread over her face.

"So," Samantha asked. "How did it go?"

"That stallion is a prince," Ashleigh said. "I've never seen such a well-mannered stud in the breeding shed. Wonder and Goddess came out of the breeding in prime shape."

Mike chuckled, jumping out of the cab and walking to the back of the trailer, lowering the ramp. "Ashleigh is so excited she wants to breed more horses to Dominion. Of course, that would be a little pricey."

Cindy frowned, looking at Ashleigh with furrowed eyebrows.

"Dominion's stud fee is 110,000 dollars," Ashleigh sighed, smiling. "But, it's worth it if these guys produce what I think they will."

Ashleigh grinned, looking back at Wonder, whom Mike was holding outside of the trailer. The chestnut mare nickered at Ashleigh and shook her honey chestnut mane, arching her neck proudly.

"When will we know if she's pregnant?" Cindy asked, walking up and patting the mare's neck as Mike led Fleet Goddess down the ramp, turning the dark bay, almost black mare around to lead up next to Wonder.

"In a few days we'll get them both tested," Ashleigh said, patting Wonder's broad forehead lovingly.

"Hey, Ashleigh?" Ann called, walking around the broodmare barn. Cindy turned around and frowned at the older girl, wondering what she could want. She still hadn't forgiven Ann for losing on Glory, even if she had been acting as civil as she could toward her.

"Yeah?" Ashleigh asked, giving Wonder's lead shank to Samantha.

"Felipe Aragon is on the phone for you in the training barn office. He says it's urgent."

"Oh," Ashleigh frowned, walking past Ann. "Thanks."

Cindy frowned, watching Ann come up and pat Fleet Goddess' white marked forehead fondly.

"What did he want?" Cindy asked, glowering at the older girl.

"He didn't say," Ann said, turning to look at Cindy and frowning back, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Let's get the mares back in the barn," Mike suggested, turning Fleet Goddess and leading the beautiful young mare into the dimly lit barn, walking her into her stall near the door. Cindy frowned and watched Ashleigh jog into the training barn, disappearing in the dark shadows of the stable.

Later that afternoon, Cindy and Samantha were sitting in the breeding manager's office, looking at several stud farm web pages and picking out the stallions they liked best for Shining.

"Oh, what about Cryptoclearance," Samantha said, pointing at the big dark brown stud. "He's had several colts in the classic races. I bet he'd be great for Shining."

"Who's he had in the classics?" Cindy asked, moving the mouse to click on the link to see his most distinguished progeny.

"Victory Gallop, Millennium Wind..." Samantha shrugged. "Big runners, in any case. Victory Gallop got an eclipse award at four."

"When are they holding the eclipse award dinners this year?" Cindy asked, remembering that Glory was nominated in two categories, Champion three-year-old colt, and Horse of the Year. Cindy clicked with the mouse, going to a new stallion, staring at the computer. "It's later than usual."

"It'll be held in a couple of weeks," Samantha shrugged. "Although, I bet Glory gets awards in both the categories he's entered in."

"I bet Shining will, too," Cindy said, looking at her sister happily. "She did great last year, and with the win in the Distaff and wins against colts, she's a sure winner for best mare."

Samantha nodded, stopping Cindy at the Claiborne web page. "Let's take a look around here," she suggested. "I'm interested in Unbridled also."

"What are you two doing?" Laurie Pierce asked, leaning in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

Samantha looked up and smiled at Ann's mother, "Looking at some breeding prospects for Shining."

"Oh?" Laurie walked into her office, glancing at the computer screen. "What names do we have so far?"

"Cryptoclearance, Storm Cat, Seattle Slew, Brushed Blue, and Chance Remark," Cindy said, reading off the list. "I think we're about to add Unbridled."

"Who's the most likely?" Laurie asked, perching herself on the corner of her large oak desk. "I heard Chance Remark was going to be the lucky one."

"He is," Samantha admitted. "I'm just looking at all the possibilities, though."

"That's a good way of going about things," Laurie nodded. "I mentioned Dominion for Wonder and Fleet Goddess based on their pedigrees. I think Chance Remark is a fine match for Shining."

Cindy nodded to herself, still excited about the prospect of two Dominion foals running rampant on their farm. She wasn't sure at the beginning if she would like having more horses like In Shadows on the farm, but if Goddess and Wonder were concerned Cindy was sure she would love it. She hoped she would get the chance to name both foals, since she had been dubbed the name giver of all the new foals born on the farm.

"Actually, Ashleigh wanted me to send both of you guys to the training office," Laurie said, standing up. "I think she's come to a decision about Shadow and Glory."

Cindy jumped up as though she had been shocked. "She came to a decision?"

Laurie nodded. "I think so. She wants to tell everyone at the same time."

"Come on, Sammy," Cindy said, grabbing her sister's hand and practically pulling her out of the leather chair. "We've got to go. Thanks for letting us use your computer, Mrs. Pierce."

"Sure," Laurie laughed, watching Cindy plow out of the office, dragging Samantha behind her.

Cindy jogged down the training barn aisle and skidded to a stop in the training office doorway, looking inside nervously. Mike, Ian, Ashleigh, and Ann were sitting, talking casually.

"Hey, Cindy," Ashleigh greeted, smiling at the young girl. "Sit down. I've got some news to report."

Cindy slunk into the office and lowered herself into a chair. Samantha followed, plopping down on an old chest, looking at Ashleigh expectantly.

"Okay," Ashleigh said, taking a big breath. "Felipe Aragon called me a few hours ago and we had a great chat."

"What did he say?" Cindy interrupted, fidgeting in her chair, playing with her nails.

Ashleigh shushed her and continued. "Unfortunately for the On A Whim camp, their colt has come down with a pretty serious virus."

Cindy frowned, reacting to the news as Samantha groaned, shaking her head.

"Is it really bad?" Samantha asked, scowling deeply.

"They think he'll get over it," Ashleigh said, sighing and shrugging her shoulders lightly. "However, the facts are that On A Whim isn't going to be racing in the Santa Anita Derby. Felipe called to tell me that he was free to ride Glory."

"Yes!" Cindy cried, perking up and sitting tall in her chair. "That means Glory has every chance to win!"

Ann glanced at Cindy and frowned, turning to look at Ashleigh again.

"Yes," Ashleigh said. "That does give Glory an advantage."

"There's more news than that, though," Mike added, urging Ashleigh to report the other half.

"I've also made some decisions with Glory and Shadow," Ashleigh said, looking down, trying not to look Cindy in the eye.

"What?" Cindy asked, breathless. She could sense the tension rising in the room and she desperately wanted it to end. "What have you decided?"

"I've reviewed the races for both the colts to be entered in," Ashleigh said, frowning and playing with one of her fountain pens. "I just don't think it's fair to enter Shadow in the San Carlos or the New Orleans Handicaps as a way to dodge Glory. Both of those races insult his talent as a racer."

"What?" Samantha said, surprised. Cindy frowned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've already entered both Glory and Shadow in the Santa Anita Handicap," Ashleigh said. "It's the only thing I could do to be fair to them both."

Cindy's jaw dropped in shock, staring at Ashleigh as though she had just said she was giving Glory to the Townsends to own and train. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Felipe will ride Glory and Ann will ride Shadow," Ashleigh said, shrugging. "I didn't want it to wind up like this, Cindy. It was the only option available to me."

"Right!" Cindy snorted, standing up in a fury. "You had always meant to enter Shadow in the Big Cap. How else would you be able to make up the money you spent on him!"

"Cindy!" Ian yelled, using his disciplinary voice. "Sit down!"

"No!" Cindy cried, shaking her head, tears coming to her eyes. "Everyone in this room wants Shadow to beat Glory, otherwise you would've have entered them in the same race. You want a Whitebrook horse to win and since Glory isn't completely a Whitebrook horse, he isn't good enough for you!"

"Cindy!" Samantha called, grabbing her sister's arm. "Calm down, that's not how it is at all!"

"Yes it is!" Cindy said, staring at Ashleigh hard. "Only I had faith in Glory. Everyone else thought he was nothing up until he won the Classic! But then, you all probably think that was a fluke!"

"Cindy," Ashleigh said, her voice dead calm. "I've had enough of this. I do not play favorites in this barn."

"Right," Cindy spouted again, tears falling down her face. "You do to."

"Cindy," Ashleigh said, frowning. "We all know Glory is one of the best we have ever had, but I have to be fair here."

"You aren't being fair," Cindy cried, her voice rising, looking at Ashleigh as though the older woman had betrayed her. "You just want your precious Dominion colt to win."

"Cindy!" Ashleigh said, standing up and staring Cindy down. "If you want to continue this barrage of insults and childishness you can leave my office."

Cindy stood there in front of Ashleigh, quivering from head to toe, but not out of fear. She was so angry she could've punched the old hickory desk and felt nothing. Silently, she spun on her heel and strode out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Whoa," Heather said the next day at school. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Cindy scowled, throwing her books in her locker and pulling out others, slamming them in her backpack.

"Something to do with Glory, or Ann?" Heather guessed, watching her best friend fling her backpack over her shoulders and shut the locker door with a bang, making people around her jump.

"Yes," Cindy growled, feeling a sudden urge to kick the locker door until she made a nice dent in the metal side.

"What's going on," Heather asked, jogging to catch up with Cindy as they walked to their next class together.

"Ashleigh is being..." Cindy groaned and stamped her foot against the floor, longing to hit something to release the energy that was coiling through her.

"What did she do," Heather asked, finally grabbing Cindy's shoulder and stopping her outside of their class.

"She entered Shadow in Glory's race," Cindy spouted suddenly. "She doesn't want Glory to win and neither does anyone else."

"How can you say that!" Heather said, pulling Cindy further from the door before half the class could hear their conversation. "You know Ashleigh isn't like that."

"I was the only one who cared about Glory," Cindy insisted. "At the very beginning no one had any faith in him. I stood by him and now they're stabbing me in the back."

"That's insane," Heather said, shaking her head. "That's probably not what's happening."

"How do you know?" Cindy hissed, pulling her arm out of Heather's grasp. She frowned as she stared into their class. It was the last class of the day and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going home," Cindy told Heather.

"How are you going to do that? Ian and Beth aren't going to be happy." Heather frowned, watching Cindy carefully.

"I'll just walk home," Cindy said, folding her arms and walking down the hallway, back to her locker. "I've got to think about this."

"How are you going to do that?" Heather called. "You live miles outside of Lexington!"

"I'll find a way to get home," Cindy demanded, stubbornly shaking her head.

"Cindy," Heather jogged after her. "You can't just do that! Come on. It's only one more hour and then you can come home with me for a little while. You can tell me everything."

Cindy shook her head, opening up her locker. "No."

"Then ride the bus home," Heather said. "You can't just walk! Think about it and just calm down. This isn't the end of the world."

Suddenly Cindy sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool metal of her locker, closing her eyes. She was so tired. Crying all night and refusing to eat had zapped all her energy and she no longer felt like being stubborn.

"I'm such a fool," she groaned, shaking her head. She looked over at Heather, who was watching her with a concerned gaze.

"You're right," Cindy sighed, shrugging, letting Heather lead her back to the room. The hallways were cleared and they were obviously late, but Cindy didn't care. She was more worried about Glory.

As she sat through the class, not paying attention at all, she thought about everything, going over the problem in her head. She didn't understand why Ashleigh would do this to her, to Glory, after they had proven themselves time after time. Glory was the best race horse in the world, and Ashleigh was throwing Shadow against him just because of money and recognition. Ashleigh just wanted more of the million dollar purse money and fame for Whitebrook.

Cindy scowled, suddenly realizing that she had no reason to be upset. If Glory was the best race horse in the world, Shadow wouldn't be able to compete against him. Glory won the Classic by thirty-one lengths, she reminded herself. Shadow would never be able to do that in all his years of racing.

Cindy sat up, renewed and sure of herself again. There was no way Shadow could beat Glory in the Santa Anita Handicap. Cindy smiled to herself, beginning to doodle in her notebook, suddenly happy. Glory would be victorious at Santa Anita. She just knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

It was a clear day at Santa Anita as Cindy sat on a picnic table, basking in the warm rays of the hot California sun. Glory stood next to her, grazing eagerly on the bright green grass that grew in large patches around the table, picking the best morsels and ripping them out of the ground.

Cindy shaded her eyes and looked over at the tall gray colt, smiling proudly. His dappled coat shone in the sun, shimmering a pewter and black shade that mingled together beautifully. Glory grazed on, unaware of his grandeur.

Cindy had arrived at Santa Anita two days ago with Ashleigh, Mike, and Ann. Ian and Samantha had gone up earlier to check on the horses and see how they had been training. Cindy never liked leaving Glory in Brad's hands, which is what they had to do every once in a while, but Ashleigh had pointed it out herself just last November: Brad's training had resulted in a very fit colt. Glory was bursting with energy, and he had gained muscle weight since his winter lay off. Cindy was beyond confident now about his chances in the Santa Anita Handicap.

The race was nearly a week away, and the Eclipse Award dinner was later on in the evening. Cindy had to go with everyone to help collect the awards, something she wasn't sure she wanted to do. Ashleigh barely spoke to her during the plane ride to Los Angeles and Ian had threatened to ground her, keeping her at home during Glory's race. Cindy had managed to talk her father out of grounding her for the race, delaying no riding, TV, and phone privileges until afterward.

"Hey, Cindy," Ann called, walking up in shorts, a tank top, and blue flip-flops. "Sammy and I are going to the beach. Did you want to come?"

"I left my bathing suit at the room," Cindy said, jumping off the table. "But, yeah!"

"Okay," Ann said, turning around and calling over her shoulder. "Put Glory back in his stall and we'll go to the room and get your suit."

After Cindy had changed into her one piece, ruby red bathing suit, the three girls drove into the city and down to the beaches. It took them nearly thirty minutes to battle through afternoon L.A. traffic, but when Cindy saw the beaches she knew all those traffic jams had been worth it.

There had been a major heat wave going through the city early this year, and droves of people were seeking the ocean to cool off. Samantha parked the rental car and jumped out, throwing her towel over her shoulder and grinning.

"This is going to be great, you guys," she said, walking out onto the hot sand.

"I just can't believe it's so hot here right now," Ann said. "It's definitely odd. 85 degree heat is unheard of in Kentucky during late February."

"You can say that again," Cindy said, walking next to the older girls, scouting the beach out for a place to spread their towels. She found a place and pointed. "We can stake claim there."

"Good eye, Cindy," Samantha said, heading in the direction Cindy pointed to. Of all the people on the farm, Samantha and Ann had said nothing about her outburst in Ashleigh's office. Instead, they went on treating her as they normally did. At first their actions had shocked Cindy. Ian and Beth had given her a firm talking to, Ashleigh flat out ignored her, and Mike seemed indifferent toward her, but Sammy and Ann had stayed the same. Cindy stared in wonder as she followed the older girls to their spot, throwing out their towels and plopping down on them, crossing their legs and giggling, pointing out cute guys and talking.

Cindy wondered if she had treated Ann all wrong since the older girl had come to Whitebrook. Obviously Ann wasn't what she thought she was.

"Well, let's get out that suntan lotion," Ann suggested, digging around in her bag for the tan and yellow bottle. She flipped open the cap and squeezed a good amount into her hand, then tossed the bottle to Cindy.

Cindy caught the bottle deftly and squirted the lotion in her hands, reaching back to smooth it over her pale shoulders. Unlike Ann, who had beautiful olive hued skin and dark brown hair, Samantha and Cindy were the palest white and susceptible to the sun's harsh rays.

"Get your shoulder's good, Cindy," Samantha said, rubbing the lotion into her own freckled shoulders and down her arms, making sure she got every spot. A sunburn was the worst thing to have, Cindy thought to herself. She had had plenty of horrible burns down her back and along her part line.

"I'm going in the water," Ann said, eyeing the small blue waves crashing over the beach, bubbling up in a fine mist. Ann stood up, shaking the sand off her hands and checking her dark blue two piece suit.

"Let's go, Cindy," Samantha stood up, tugging Cindy up with her.

The three girls made their way down to the sea and dove into the wave, laughing and swimming out beyond the breakers, treading water and talking about the upcoming Eclipse Awards.

"I think Wrought Heart is a shoe in for best steeplechaser," Ann said, flipping onto her back and floating with arms spread out wide.

"Whatever," Samantha cried, splashing water at Ann playfully. "He lost the Breeder's Cup Steeplechase!"

"Yeah, but he lost to an unknown filly," Ann pointed out, splashing back.

"Why isn't Sierra in the running?" Cindy asked, watching the two girls splash at each other.

Samantha frowned and shrugged. "I don't think he was pointed toward the hardest races this year. And he didn't run in the Breeder's Cup."

"Well, he should've been considered," Cindy said loyally, bobbing as another wave rumbled past, making its way to the beach. The three girls were out far enough that the waves were only little hills rolling by.

"I like watching the juveniles," Ann said. "I find it really interesting to see which ones make it as older horses."

"Huh?" Cindy frowned, looking at Ann oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Younger champions are sort of jinxed," Samantha said, dunking herself again to wet her long red hair.

"They mature earlier than all their opponents," Ann explained. "But as three-year-olds, the two-year-old champion is suddenly the smaller one. The competition grew up and grew taller and more powerful than the two-year-old champion, who fades into the back ground around the time the Kentucky Derby comes around. That's what happens to most of them."

"Like Favorite Trick and Anees," Samantha said, mentioning the two most recent juvenile champions. "They disappeared as three-year-olds."

"That's weird," Cindy replied, wetting her face. "Why do they do that?"

"People just like to breed younger champions," Samantha said, shrugging again and turning to float on her back. "I think the Breeder's Cup is somewhat to blame for that."

"Huh," Cindy frowned. "Well, Storm and Champion won't be like that."

"I bet not," Ann nodded, agreeing. "Wonder breeds slow maturing offspring, and Storm will be a great sprinter."

The three girls floated in the water for a long time, watching the beach and the busy city beyond it, talking and laughing loudly. Finally, they made their way back in, realizing it was time to get back to the hotel.

Cindy ran up the hotel steps, sprinting down to their hotel door. By the time she got to it, Beth flung the door open and looked at the three girls, frowning.

"Where have you guys been?" She said, shaking her head, her frown dissolving into a smile. "The Eclipse Award dinner starts in two hours. I hope you've got your stuff ready."

Cindy, Samantha, and Ann found showers and washed off, beginning to get ready. After her shower, Cindy dried her hair, letting Beth style it in sophisticated waves, pinning back parts with bobby pins and hair spraying it lightly.

After Cindy slid into her red and black dress and put on her black dress shoes, she was ready to go.

"Okay," Beth said, checking her make-up and hair in the mirror before she let Cindy open the hotel door. "How do I look?"

Cindy looked her mother over, skipping down her pretty black maternity dress. She nodded her approval.

"Thank you," Beth smiled, walking up and opening the door. "Let's get down to the lobby and meet the others. I'm sure they're anxious to leave."

By the time Cindy and Beth made it down to the hotel lobby, everyone was gathered there, waiting impatiently.

"I guess it took us longer than expected," Beth laughed, walking up to Ian and giving him a kiss.

"You look great, Beth," Samantha commented, walking up in her own hunter green dress, her long red hair cascading down her back in crimson waves.

"Thanks, Sam," Beth smiled, resting her hands on her swollen belly. Cindy watched in amazement. She was so surprised with how fast the baby inside of Beth was growing.

Ashleigh stood up from her seat, hefting Christina into her arms, smiling widely. "Okay guys," she said, handing the baby to Mike as she smoothed down her floral print dress. "I think it's time to get out of here. The Eclipse Awards will start without us if we don't get there soon."

Ann walked up next to Cindy, smiling at her broadly. "Are you excited?"

Cindy nodded nervously. "I'm about to die of anxiety," she smiled up at the older girl, hugging herself to keep her fingers from shaking. "Glory has to win those awards."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ann said, walking next to Cindy, picking up the skirt of her dress, a beautiful floral print of roses, as they walked down the steps to the limo that awaited them. "Glory has everything in the bag."

Cindy nodded as she ducked her head, scooting in the low limo and sliding down the black leather seats, looking around in awe.

"I've never been in a limo before," Cindy said, looking over at Samantha, who was grinning wildly.

"Neither have I," she laughed, reaching out and grabbing a champagne flute from the bar in front of them. "This is amazing."

After Mike got in, the limo started forward, rolling out into traffic. Cindy stared out the window, shocked that she was doing this. Three years ago she would've been eating macaroni and cheese with four screaming toddlers, and now she was in a limo heading to the Eclipse Awards! Cindy had to close her eyes, thanking her luck.

"Where are the awards this year?" Cindy asked, watching as Ashleigh, Mike, and Ian filled up their glasses with champagne.

"The Plaza," Mike answered, filling up Ashleigh's glass. "I know this is supposed to be for the celebration, but I think we should begin to celebrate early."

"I agree wholeheartedly!" Ashleigh laughed, clinking her glass along with Mike's.

Samantha shook her head and laughed, taking Christina from Beth's hands as the older woman filled up a flute of sparkling apple cider. Cindy knew that Beth couldn't have any alcohol because of the baby, so she substituted with the cider.

"Come on girls," Beth urged. "Have some of the cider."

Ann grabbed three glasses and the bottle, filling up each one and passing them out.

"To Eclipse Awards for both Shining and Glory," Mike said, raising up his glass, motioning for Cindy to raise hers up also. "And to Whitebrook victory in the Santa Anita Handicap, whether it be Glory or Shadow."

Cindy looked right at him, her smile disappearing into a solid frown. Everyone clinked their glasses and took a sip, laughing and chatting loudly.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Ann asked, who was sitting right next to her.

"Yeah," Cindy nodded, sighing and taking another sip of the cider. "I guess I forgot how mad everyone is at me."

Ann looked at Cindy with a concerned gaze, then looked up. The limo was slowing, turning into the Plaza entrance where it glided to a stop.

Ashleigh quickly took another gulp of the champagne and set her glass on the bar, smiling as the door opened. "Let's go, guys."

Cindy filed out of the limo and stood up, looking up at the very classy building. A man dressed in a tux walked up to Ashleigh and said, "Are you here for the awards, ma'am?"

"Yes," Ashleigh said, pulling a piece of paper out of her dress purse by her side and handing it to the man. "Whitebrook Farm."

"Ah," he nodded, opening the door. "It is in ballroom one, second floor."

"Thank you," she smiled, taking Christina from Samantha and turning to walk into the hotel. Cindy followed Ashleigh's lead through the lobby of the building and up to the escalators, looking out over the luxurious building, wondering why they hadn't decided to stay here during the Big Cap. She looked down at the artificial waterfall and stream running through the lobby, pointing out the swans that wandered around the water to Samantha.

Ashleigh led them into ballroom one and to their table marked for Whitebrook Farm. Cindy shook her head in amazement, looking around at all the other tables with well known farms, trainers, owners, and jockeys. Edgewood Farm was next to Whitebrook's table, Cindy noticed, craning her neck to see Roan O'Connell.

Ashleigh turned to greet the other famous jockey and showed her Christina. Roan grinned and stood up, taking the baby in her arms.

"She's so beautiful, Ashleigh," Roan smiled, cradling the baby to her chest. Christina looked up at Roan and grinned a perfect baby smile, reaching up to grasp a tendril of the woman's long red hair. Roan laughed and handed Christina back to Ashleigh.

"Have you tested Ashleigh's Wonder and Fleet Goddess yet?" Roan asked, leaning against the back of her chair, moving out of the way of other milling trainers and jockeys.

"Not yet," Ashleigh shook her head. "I told Laurie, my breeding manager, to test them when we get back. I have high hopes, though."

"Well, I know that your Wonder is pretty tricky to breed. If she doesn't wind up pregnant, you can send her back. I'm sure Dominion would be happy to comply."

"I'm sure," Ashleigh laughed, shaking her head. "I'll consider that, but I'm almost certain that we won't have to."

"Okay," Roan said.

Cindy looked up and saw the waiters coming out of the kitchen, wheeling big carts filled with food.

"Well, I guess that's our cue," Roan said. "I should be getting back to the table. Good luck!"

"You too," Ashleigh smiled, walking back to the Whitebrook table and fastening Christina into her high chair.

"What is Edgewood up for?" Samantha asked, frowning. "I don't remember any of their horses running big last year."

"Chasing Stars is up for best older colt since he won a lot of major stakes at the beginning of the year. He tore a tendon in August, though," Mike said, shrugging.

"Roan is also up for best jockey," Ashleigh said, looking over at the Edgewood table. "She's won it three times already, plus one as an apprentice jockey."

"Wow," Cindy said quietly, moving back for her food to be placed in front of her. Only then did she realize how hungry she was.

Nearly thirty minutes later, a speaker, the head of the National Thoroughbred Racing Association, walked up on the stage and began to speak. Cindy finished off her mashed potatoes and sat back in her seat, crossing her legs and twitching her foot nervously. She knew they would start off with some of the smaller awards first, the ones for the humans.

They started out with outstanding apprentice jockey, announcing the two nominees and finally announcing the winner, Roberto Lopez.

"Why weren't you nominated?" Cindy asked Ann, whispering quietly.

"I didn't win as many stakes races," Ann said, shrugging. "He deserves it. Roberto won a lot of races at Santa Anita. He has a lot of natural talent."

"The next category is for outstanding jockey," the next speaker said, looking down at his card. "The nominees are Roan O'Connell, Felipe Aragon, and Jerry Bailey."

Cindy grinned as Roan was named the winner, narrowly beating Felipe, who had jockeyed both Flightful and Glory to several victories. Roan smiled and walked up to the stage, accepting the horse figurine of Eclipse from the speaker.

"Oh, wow," Roan laughed, looking at the statue proudly. "I have to first of all say that Felipe deserved this more than I," she said, looking at Felipe Aragon, who was sitting amongst several other jockeys and trainers. "Your jobs on both Flightful and March to Glory were amazing."

Felipe nodded his head and smiled, clapping his hands in appreciation.

"I'd like to thank my husband," Roan said, smiling at the Edgewood table. "Jolie York, who helped train Chasing Stars. To Sarah Lowell, who helped ride that colt every morning for the last three years and taught him how to win. And, of course, Chasing Stars himself, whom without him I wouldn't be standing up here this year. Thank you!"

Cindy clapped enthusiastically, remembering Chasing Stars' victories in the Oaklawn Handicap, the Mass Cap, and the Pacific Classic last year. He was another son of Dominion, Cindy thought excitedly, just knowing the foal Wonder would carry inside her would turn out to be another champion like Dominion and Chasing Stars.

Cindy sat through best trainer, breeder, and owner awards. Whitebrook won outstanding owner, because of Glory and Shining. Ashleigh went up to accept the award, thanking everyone in turn at the table. Cindy blushed when her name was mentioned, although she still knew that Ashleigh was mad at her.

Two-year-old filly and colt awards were announced. The winners of the juvenile races at the Breeder' Cup won - Bright Astrapi and Windy City.

Cindy could feel her stomach flip as the nominees were named for best three-year-old colt. Cindy heard Flightful's name, Glory's name, and Chance Remark. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut.

"And the winner of the eclipse award goes to, as if it could go to any other, March to Glory!"

Cindy's eyes flew open and threw her hands into the air, grinning hysterically.

"Yeah!" Samantha said, raising a fist into the air as Ashleigh got up to accept the award.

"I can't believe it!" Cindy laughed, tears filling her eyes. "He won an award!"

"You knew he was going to win this," Ann said, patting Cindy on the back. "Come on!"

Cindy nodded. "Okay, I knew." She smiled sheepishly, watching the figurine that Ashleigh walked back to the table with, setting it next to their award for best owner.

Three-year-old filly was unanimous for Grayson's Delight, the young filly that beat Shining early in the year. Soon after, older colt or gelding was announced.

Roan rose out of her seat again as Chasing Stars won, bringing back another statue to place next to her outstanding jockey award, grinning happily.

Then it was time for the older filly award. Samantha sat like a stone as the names were read, twisting her cloth napkin in her hands out of nervousness.

"And the winner, with several wins over colts, is Shining!"

"Oh, thank you!" Samantha whispered, standing up to accept the award.

When Samantha came back to the table, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"This is so great!" Sammy exclaimed. "Shining is a champion!"

Cindy smiled and squeezed her sister's arm. "She deserves it. Shining was a champion a long time ago."

"Thanks Cindy," Samantha sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to focus on the stage again as best sprinter was announced.

Cindy watched as the owner and trainer of the winner accepted the award. She wondered if Storm would ever receive an Eclipse Award for best sprinter. She nodded to herself, thinking about how fast the young two-year-old already was. He was sure to be a champion.

The turf horse awards were announced, along with the steeplechase award. Finally, the Horse of the Year award came up.

"There have been several great horses this year," the speaker said, holding the golden statuette of Eclipse in his hands, the one that would go to the winner. "Shining, the great mare who beat colts. Flightful, the black terror from the west. Chasing Stars, who tore through several tracks all through the country. Chance Remark, the Classic winner. And, of course, March to Glory, a near second coming of Secretariat himself."

Cindy beamed with pride. He had mentioned Glory with Secretariat!

"But only three could compete for the most coveted prize of the racing world. The Horse of the Year award nominees are Shining, Flightful, and March to Glory. Three of the most feared and the most amazing horses in the business."

Cindy covered her mouth, staring at the golden statue. It had to be Glory. It just had to be Glory, she chanted to herself.

"The winner of this invaluable prize is..." the speaker opened the envelope. "March to Glory!"

"Oh my God!" Cindy cried, shaking her head, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't believe it!"

"Let's go!" Ashleigh grinned, herding everyone up to the stage and accepting the award, turning to address the audience.

Ashleigh took a big breath, smiling at the crowd. "Wow," she shook her head. "The last time I was up here for this was when Wonder's Pride won the HOTY. But I'm just as pleased now to have March to Glory win. I'd like to thank Felipe Aragon for being our savior and riding when I couldn't. I'd like to thank Mike Reese, my wonderful husband, who bought Glory early last year. I thank Ian McLean, for training him to his amazing victories." Ashleigh turned around and looked at Cindy, giving her a gaze filled with mixed emotions.

"And, I'd like to thank Cindy Blake, now Cindy McLean, for being Glory's touchstone. She guided him to every victory, even if she was never on his back. Thank you, Cindy."

Cindy stared at the older woman, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ashleigh turned away from the microphone and headed back to the table, not giving Cindy a second glance.

Afterward, at the hotel, Cindy sat out on their balcony, staring at the lights of L.A. She was curled up in a pair of boxers and an oversized Belmont t-shirt, sitting calmly in one of the three iron chairs on the balcony.

Cindy turned around when she heard the glass door slide open.

"Hi Ann," Cindy said, smiling quietly and turning back, staring out at the city. "Boy, I'm tired," she yawned, stretching her arms up over her head.

"Yeah," Ann said, plunking down in one of the chairs. She was wearing her pajamas and had pulled her long brown hair up into a pony tail. "It's been a long day. I'm happy for Glory and Shining. I bet you guys must be really proud."

"Well," Cindy frowned, looking over at the older girl. "They're your horses now, too. Aren't you proud?"

"Oh, yes," Ann said immediately. "I've never been to a farm that collected four Eclipse Awards in one year. It's amazing!"

Cindy nodded and smiled, looking up at the sky. "It is, isn't it?"

Ann nodded her head. The two girls sat in silence for a moment, watching the cloudy night sky. It was barely visible because of all the lights from the city.

"Do you think Ashleigh is still mad at me?" Cindy said, looking over at Ann again, watching the girl's eyes in the dark.

"I don't think Ashleigh is mad at you, Cindy," Ann said, propping her bare feet on the railing. "I think she's disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Cindy frowned. "At what?"

Ann shrugged. "Your actions, maybe. She was disappointed in me after the San Antonio. It's the same thing."

"No," Cindy shook her head. "You had to let Shadow lose like that. It was for the best."

Ann shrugged. "That's what Ashleigh said after a little while."

"I guess I let a lot of people down," Cindy grumbled, looking down at her hands. "I just hate the idea of Shadow running against Glory."

"Do you really believe that we all think Shadow is better than Glory?" Ann asked, leaning back.

"No," Cindy shook her head. "I know Glory can win. He's the greatest horse in the world." Cindy groaned. "I hate having doubts in my own horse!"

"You shouldn't have doubts," Ann said, frowning. "Horse racing is an unpredictable sport. There's a lot of disappointment in it."

"Nothing is ever sure," Cindy agreed. "Shining is great and she was beaten several times."

"Exactly," Ann said, smiling. "I think you're getting the point, Cindy."

"It doesn't matter who wins," Cindy muttered, sighing heavily. "I've known that. If Glory comes out of racing a healthy and happy horse I'd be happy."

Ann nodded and looked out at the city. "I think you should talk to Ashleigh," she finally said after several minutes of silence. "She's willing to talk to you. In fact, she's almost distraught."

"Really?" Cindy asked, watching Ann stand up.

"Uh-huh," Ann said. "You should talk to her during the works tomorrow."

Cindy nodded and watched Ann open the glass door. "I've got to get to sleep," Ann said, yawning. "I haven't stayed out this late in years."

Cindy smiled as Ann started to leave.

"Oh, hey, Ann?"

"Yeah?" Ann looked back.

"I think I owe you several apologies," Cindy said, shaking her head. "I've underestimated you. I think I've been jealous of you since you came here. And then when you rode Glory, I just couldn't stand it."

"I always suspected something was wrong," Ann said. "It's okay, Cindy," Ann said, smiling. "It happens to the best of us. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ann slipped back inside and Cindy smiled, leaning back. For the first time, she was glad Ann was at Whitebrook. Cindy felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Tomorrow," Cindy said to herself, determined to lift the rest of the guilty load from her back, "I'll talk to Ashleigh."


	16. Chapter 16

16.

"Okay, Glory," Cindy said, running the brush over the gray colt's back, raising up billows of dust from when the colt had laid down in his stall.

"This is your last breeze before the race," Cindy said to the colt, reaching down to grab a rag, running it down the colt's body, wiping away the rest of the dust. "You've got to put in a good work for Felipe."

Glory shook his head and snorted, pawing at the concrete floor. Cindy smiled and patted the colt's neck, running her hand down his smooth gray coat.

"Is he almost ready?" Samantha asked, walking by with Ann, who was leading Shadow past. The great black colt snorted and shook his jet mane, nickering and grunting, nipping Ann's shirt playfully.

"Yeah," Cindy said, lifting the light racing saddle. "I just have to get the tack on him."

Shadow squealed and reached out, nipping Glory's gray neck, prancing in place with unlimited energy. Glory grunted and twisted his neck around, snaking his head out to nip back.

"Whoa," Ann crooned, pulling back Shadow with a gentle tug. The black colt dropped back and pricked his ears, flicking his black tail several times.

"A little feisty today, aren't we?" Ann asked the colt, reaching up and rubbing his ear, smiling up at the black. "We've got to get you out there running."

Cindy slipped the bridle on Glory's head and buckled it, making sure it fit comfortably on the colt's head. Then she un-clipped the cross ties and led the colt forward, looking her beloved Glory over.

"He looks good," Ashleigh said, walking into the barn, a clip board under her arm. The older woman looked weary, as though she had been up for four days straight. Ashleigh's hair was stuck up in a messy pony tail, her clothes were wrinkled already from being around the barn, and her fingers were smudged with ink from the pen she was using.

"Let's get Glory out there first," she said, pointing at the gray colt. "Mr. Townsend wants to see him run."

"Clay Townsend is here?" Samantha asked, jerking her head up. "This early?"

Ashleigh nodded her head, glancing back at the track where three people stood. Cindy recognized them as Brad, Lavinia, and Mr. Townsend, who had come in from England for the Santa Anita Handicap to see Glory run.

"Mr. Townsend is very interested in Glory's season this year, and in Shadow's," Ashleigh said, smiling and patting Shadow's black chest.

"How far are you going to breeze him?" Cindy asked Ashleigh, leading the gray colt down to the gap.

Ashleigh glanced over at Cindy out of the corner of her eye, as though surprised that Cindy was even there. "Oh, six furlongs."

"Wow," Samantha said. "That's a harsh prep."

"It's Brad's idea," Ashleigh sighed. "You know I'd only have him go about a half mile or five furlongs for the race's distance. We all know Glory can handle it."

Cindy suppressed a sigh and settled with secretly rolling her eyes. She would never understand the power the Townsends seemed to hold over Ashleigh. It was as if everyone catered to their whims, including the staff at Whitebrook.

Cindy spotted Felipe heading in their direction, lighting tapping a long racing crop against his boots. The young man smiled at Ashleigh as he approached and patted Glory's neck, looking over the horse critically.

"Looking good," Felipe murmured, turning to Ashleigh. "What's the plan?"

"Six furlongs," Ashleigh said, stopping Glory at the gap. "Gallop him out the next furlong and ease him back to the gap."

"Will do," Felipe nodded smartly and let Ian give him a leg up into the saddle. Felipe nudged Glory out onto the track, trotting by the Townsends, who looked on with cold faces, registering nothing that they saw before them.

Cindy walked up next to Ann, who was holding Shadow tightly. The black colt was snorting and pawing at the ground, wanting desperately to get to the track and churn out a few furlongs. The colt whinnied anxiously and shook his mane, jerking at the lead rope like a spoiled child.

"Shush," Ann said, patting the colt's neck and watching as Felipe took Glory around.

"Looking good," Cindy said, smiling as Glory galloped down the backstretch, his black and gray mane and tail floating behind him freely.

Ashleigh pulled out her stopwatch, her index finger hovering over the buttons as she kept her eyes glued on Glory, refusing to look away. Then Cindy saw it. Felipe lowered and slid his hands up Glory's neck, asking the colt to run, and Glory sprinted forward!

Felipe rocked in the saddle as he guided Glory over the well-tilled dirt, urging the colt faster as Glory turned into a dappled gray blur, shooting down the rail.

"Lets go, Glory," Cindy whispered, clenching the rail with her hands hard enough that her knuckles turned white.

Shadow snorted and tossed his head in the air animatedly, letting out a vicious kick with his off hind leg. Ashleigh jumped, turning around to see Rough Gold being led up to the track. Cindy frowned, concerned. What if Rough Gold tried to start a fight again?

"Ann," Ashleigh said quickly. "Take Shadow out on the track and just warm him up until it's time to breeze."

"Got it," Ann nodded, leaping up into Shadow's saddle by herself and heading the colt out, collecting the black horse's energy expertly.

Shadow pranced down the track as Felipe headed Glory into the far turn, urging the colt for more speed.

"He looks spectacular," Clay Townsend nodded his head approvingly. "It's like watching his grand sire all over again."

Cindy glanced down at the group of fashionably dressed people and allowed herself a smile. Clay Townsend liked what he saw, she noticed proudly. Just wait until he sees Glory's time, she thought, smiling quietly.

"Go on, Glory!" Mike called as the colt surged down the homestretch, powering by the last marker and dropping his speed dramatically for Felipe, who was standing up in the saddle slightly.

"Keep a clock on him for the gallop out," Ashleigh asked Ian, watching Glory critically. The gray colt shook his head as he galloped by the gap, eyeing Rough Gold, who had just set foot on the track.

After another furlong, Felipe let Glory slide into a trot, turning him around, heading back to the gap with a smile spread across his face.

"He's never gone so well for me before!" Felipe called, riding Glory up to the gap and jumping off, patting the gray colt's shoulder happily. "He's a great one!"

Cindy beamed, looking over at Samantha, who gave her a nod of approval.

"His time was a minute and nine flat," Ian said, looking at his stopwatch. "He galloped out the last furlong in fourteen seconds and change."

"Fabulous," Mr. Townsend said, walking up to the group, placing an aged hand on the colt's shoulder.

Glory snorted and eyed the man cautiously, flicking his ears in confusion at the older man's touch. Cindy frowned, realizing that Glory had never really met Mr. Townsend, his half owner.

"I think we're ready for the handicap this Saturday," Mr. Townsend smiled, rubbing Glory's nose softly and stepping back, looking the colt over.

"The time is certainly encouraging," Ashleigh said, walking up to Glory herself, taking a look at his legs. "After that third place finish in the Strub I thought we may have some trouble."

"Not Glory," Mr. Townsend shook his head. "I haven't seen a horse so well constructed since Townsend Prince."

Brad looked up at the mention of Prince's name. Townsend Prince had raced against Wonder during the Triple Crown. He had been retired at five, but had broken his leg only months into his stud career. Only a few mares had been bred to him before then. Cindy hadn't been around to see Townsend Prince in his prime, but Samantha had told her that he had been Brad's pride and joy. It had been a shame to lose a horse like that, everyone had agreed.

"We're going to have the clocker time Rough Gold's work," Brad told his father, directing Mr. Townsend's attention away from Glory.

"Right, Brad," Mr. Townsend nodded, turning away. "Good work, Ashleigh," he said over his shoulder, smiling slightly. Ashleigh grinned and patted Glory on the chest.

"Let's walk him out," she said, handing the colt to Len. "I've got to tell Ann my plans for Shadow."

Cindy looked out onto the track as Ann trotted Shadow up. Rough Gold was already working further down, but Shadow was still sweating visibly, jumping at the slightest movement.

Cindy frowned, watching the anxious colt with concern. I guess he's afraid of another run in with Rough Gold, she thought. Shadow's shoulder had healed from Rough Gold's bite, but apparently the mental scars hadn't faded yet.

"Take him down to the mile pole and breeze him five furlongs. I don't think he needs to go six, he's handling the track fine."

"Okay," Ann nodded, turning the black colt away and cantering down the track. Cindy leaned against the track railing, watching Shadow intently with a frown etched to her face. The colt's liquid movements astounded her, to be truthful. However, as much as she knew that it didn't truly matter who did better in the Santa Anita Handicap, Cindy still wanted Glory to shine brighter than Shadow, whose talent was seeping over the track in waves.

"Okay," Ashleigh whispered as Shadow plowed past the beginning point, barreling forward as Ann crouched over his neck, urging the black colt into a earth shattering gallop.

People all over the rail had their eyes glued to the colt. Cindy glanced down at the Townsends and she noticed Clay's eyes wandering over to the speeding black, straying from his son's gold and blond terror.

Cindy smiled in spite of herself. Whitebrook certainly had all the attention in this race.

Ann and Shadow were rounding the turn, galloping full out to the wire, where their breeze would end. The black colt was churning down the stretch, his legs moving like steel pistons pumping in an engine, moving tirelessly to a distinctive rhythm that Ann seemed to understand perfectly.

"That's good," Mike muttered at the rail, running a hand through his short blond hair. "Keep him up, Ann."

Shadow plunged down the track, skimming by the rail, his muscles bunching a releasing impressively under his shimmering jet coat. Then he swept under the wire.

Ashleigh tapped the stopwatch lightly and grinned.

"What's the time?" Ian asked, walking up to Ashleigh to compare their stopwatches.

"57 flat," Ashleigh said, smiling and lifting up the stopwatch as Ann slowed the black colt along the rail, pulling Shadow back to a light gallop.

"Same here," Ian nodded, smiling.

"How was it?" Ann called, stopping Shadow by the gap and jumping out of the saddle, pulling off her helmet and pushing back her long brown hair.

"Nearly perfect!" Ashleigh grinned. "Great job, Ann?"

"How's his shoulder feeling?" Ian asked. Cindy glanced quickly down at the Townsends, who didn't seem to hear. After the San Antonio, Brad had been very defensive of Rough Gold, saying that Shadow had provoked him in the starting gate. Cindy couldn't believe his gall.

"Just fine," Ann said, patting the place where the colt had been bitten. "He felt great out there, Ian."

Ashleigh jerked her head up as a whistle of challenge floated over the track. Shadow tensed up and pricked his ears, turning to whistle a challenge back to the copper colt, who was coming in from his gallop.

"Let's get him back to the barn," Ashleigh suggested. "I don't want another confrontation with Rough Gold."

Ann led Shadow off the track, practically hauling him away from rushing Rough Gold, who trotted by, his rider struggling to contain the colt. Cindy came forward to grab Shadow's bridle, helping Ann lead the angry black from the track.

"Thanks," Ann sighed as soon as they got the colt off the track, heading back to the barn. Shadow was still glaring over his shoulder at the copper colt, whinnying protests as they led him back to the barn to be hot walked.

"No problem," Cindy smiled, patting Shadow's muscular shoulder. "Colts are pretty unpredictable."

"I think we know the outcome of a mixture of Shadow and Rough Gold, though," Ann said, pushing her brown hair from her face as they led Shadow up to the cross ties. Ann glanced over at Cindy as soon as Shadow was clipped up to the leather straps. "I thought you were going to talk to Ashleigh."

"After the works are over," Cindy said, looking down sheepishly. "I'm kinda nervous about it."

"I wouldn't worry," Ann shrugged, pulling the saddle off of Shadow's back and putting his halter on. "I think all you really have to do is apologize."

"I know," Cindy sighed. "It's so hard, though."

Ann laughed. "I know how you feel." She un-clipped Shadow and looked down the aisle. "Do you want to help me walk him out?"

"Sure," Cindy said, grabbing another lead rope and clipping it to the beautiful colt's halter, walking along side as Ann led Shadow into the stable yard, where Len was walking Glory.

"Hey, Glory," Cindy laughed as Glory stopped dead in his tracks and whinnied at Cindy, stamping at the ground with his hoof.

"I'm not going to fight him," Len said, smiling and looking over at Cindy. "You girls want to walk the horses out?"

"Sure," Cindy nodded eagerly, taking Glory's lead rope and handing the extra to Len.

Ann and Cindy walked the two colts side by side around the stable yard, pausing to let them graze on tufts of grass and patches of budding clover.

"I wish I could ride him," Cindy admitted to Ann, stroking Glory's neck as she let the gray colt nibble on a patch of grass.

"You'll be old enough in a few years," Ann said, letting Shadow rip at a cluster of clover eagerly. "You're twelve now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Cindy sighed. "I wish I were sixteen though!"

"I bet you'll be a great jockey," Ann said, running her finger's through Shadow's jet mane, letting them get tangled in the colt's unruly hair.

"I can't wait," Cindy grinned. "To ride at big tracks across the country with Whitebrook horses, and even by myself. It will be amazing."

"You have to be careful, though," Ann pointed out, frowning as she pulled Shadow away from the grass and back to the gravel walkway. "Racetracks are pretty hard to get around."

"Well, I've been to most of them with Whitebrook," Cindy shrugged, patting Glory's chest as the gray colt shied from a bird, jumping and running into Shadow. The black colt snorted his annoyance and shouldered against Glory, arching his neck proudly.

"I've been to a few by myself," Ann said, looking down. "I'll never do that again."

"Why's that?" Cindy asked, grinning as Glory playfully nipped at Shadow's neck, flicking his ears back. Shadow countered with a nip of his own.

"I was nearly sexually assaulted at a track in Chicago," Ann said. "I was out late at the track one night and I never saw who it was."

"You're kidding," Cindy said, her smile dropping into a frown of disbelief. "Sexually assaulted? You mean rape?"

"Yeah," Ann looked at her, a tone of bemusement in her voice. "I screamed bloody murder," she said, resting an arm on Shadow's firm back. "People came running from all over the place, but the guy still managed to get away."

"That's awful," Cindy scowled, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Ann smiled reassuringly. "No harm was really done. I wish they had caught the guy, though. I was having nightmares for months."

Cindy frowned. Raped? She had never even thought about such a grisly situation on the race track. But she supposed it could happen - it obviously almost did with Ann.

"How did you continue to ride at the track?" Cindy asked, shaking her head.

"My mom didn't want me to at first, but I managed to get back to the track about six months later to win the Secretariat Stakes last year. My dad, who's a trainer at Arlington in Chicago, helped me out at lot."

"Your dad?" Cindy asked, suddenly aware that Ann's father didn't seem to be much of a part of Ann's life.

"Yeah," Ann said, looking at Cindy and smiling. "They got divorced about five years ago. It was for the best."

Cindy walked along, frowning. She knew that she had been through a lot, being shuffled from foster home to foster home, finally ending up at Whitebrook Farm. Even then, the adoption agency had fought her adoption, saying that Ian couldn't adopt her because of the "wild" horses. Ian had finally convinced them otherwise. But Ann had been through enough too. Cindy didn't even want to think about Beth and Ian getting divorced.

"Hey," Ann said, eager to change the subject. "I think Ashleigh must be in the barn by now. I'll take Glory to his stall while you go talk to her."

"I don't really think she would want to see me," Cindy said, her courage wilting. She must look so pitiful compared to Ann, Cindy thought to herself.

"Go on," Ann responded. "You need to get in there and deal with this."

Cindy frowned and stopped Glory, looking back at the barn, unsure.

"Are you sure she doesn't hate me?" Cindy asked, looking back at Ann for support.

"I'm sure," Ann said, smiling, taking Glory's lead rope from Cindy and pushing her toward the barn. "I'll take the horses around one more time. You go and talk to Ashleigh."

Cindy frowned, but Ann nudged her, pushing her toward the door. "Go on. She's not going to bite your head off."

"Okay," Cindy said, throwing her hands up in the air. Ann had a point. She had to go talk to Ashleigh.

Cindy walked into the barn and looked up and down the aisle, not seeing anyone. Well, she thought to herself, I guess that solves this problem.

She began to turn around when she heard Ashleigh's voice. She was talking to Mike about one of the allowance horses they were running later on in the day as she was walking into the barn.

Ashleigh turned around and stalled suddenly when she saw Cindy.

"Hi Ashleigh," Cindy attempted, feeling completely out of place and confused, a far cry from her usual confidence.

"Hi," Ashleigh said, stopping in front of Cindy and crossing her arms, a look on her face that made Cindy want to hide behind a rock.

Cindy refused to run. She squared her shoulders and looked Ashleigh in the eye, summoning up all her courage.

"I just wanted to apologize," Cindy began, shoving her hands in her pockets. "It was really a bad thing for me to do back in your office. I'm so sorry that I acted like that in front of everyone. I was being a real baby."

Ashleigh looked at Cindy for a long time and sighed, rubbing her forehead and her black marked eyes. "Oh, Cindy."

"I know you're disappointed in me," Cindy jumped in stopping Ashleigh from saying anything. "And I know you're mad at me."

"Cindy," Ashleigh stopped her, holding up a hand. "This has been making me lose sleep at night, I hope you realize."

"You lost sleep over me?" Cindy asked, astonished.

"Yes," Ashleigh said, shaking her head and slumping down on a stool by Shadow's empty stall. "I know my decision about Shadow and Glory didn't please you, but I had hoped you would be grown up enough to realize that it was the only fair thing to do."

"I know," Cindy said, nodding her head. "I acted horribly."

"It just disappointed me," Ashleigh explained, looking at Cindy hard.

"I'm sorry," Cindy asked, frightened that Ashleigh wasn't going to forgive her. "Is everything gong to be okay?"

Ashleigh sighed and chuckled, running her hands through her light brown hair. "Yes, things are going to be okay. I have so much hope for you, Cindy. I just want you to understand that things can't go perfectly for you all the time."

"You have hope for me?" Cindy asked, her eyes widening. "I thought everyone had given up on me. The way people have been acting..."

Ashleigh shook her head, waving away Cindy's thoughts with her hands. "We would never give up on you, Cindy. We all want the best for you, and for Glory. I hope you understand that."

"I do," Cindy nodded, smiling briefly. "I know you want the best for Glory and me."

"Good," Ashleigh got up, smiling at Cindy. "Still friends?"

Cindy laughed, nodding her head. "Yeah." She couldn't believe that Ashleigh even wanted to talk to her again, much less be friends.

"Okay," Ashleigh grinned. "Let's go give Glory and Shadow a bath. I'm sure they're dying for one."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Cindy couldn't believe it. People were swarming all over the track, clustering in front of the walking ring and saddling paddock, leaning over the rails to try to get a first look at the horses as they came in. The Santa Anita Handicap had drawn huge crowds, making the track hum with anticipation. Television crews from two major networks were there covering the race, eagerly waiting for the horses to enter the paddock.

"Can you believe this?" Cindy asked, walking up to Samantha, who shook her head in disbelief. "It wasn't this crowded when Shining won last year."

"They're calling it the March Breeder's Cup Classic," Samantha replied, chuckling and placing her hands on her hips. "I guess with all these major horses running everyone got interested."

Cindy nodded, thinking the competitors over. There were new horses coming from Gulfstream and other tracks around the Midwest. Hidden Cat, a chestnut Storm Cat colt, had won the Deputy Minister Handicap by four lengths impressively, racking up a huge Beyer figure. Centennial, a beautiful bay, was coming back from winning last year's Super Derby. Elysium, another striking gray colt, had won the Donn Handicap at Gulfstream, sprinting away at the wire. "There's Furious Way," Samantha pointed out, spotting the dark bay colt by Untamed Way, the first horse to enter the paddock. Cindy nodded, watching the magnificent colt walk by proudly, pausing to jump playfully on his hind legs.

"He doesn't look like such a terror," Cindy murmured as the rest of the horses walked in to the paddock. She remembered the wrath of Furious Way's sire, and was silently grateful that Ashleigh hadn't bred Wonder to the huge black stud. A Dominion colt would be enough to handle, let alone two!

"I guess not," Samantha frowned, watching the dark colt intently. "They're expecting a lot out of him. He put in a great finish in the Donn. The jockey didn't want to use him up chasing after Elysium."

Cindy nodded, hearing a loud squeal. Rough Gold had just entered the paddock. The copper and blond colt snorted, prancing onto the walkway, his head up and ears pricked attentively, scanning the other colts.

"I hope he doesn't try anything this time," Cindy groaned, watching Hank try to pull the colt down the walkway, attempting to gain the upper hand as Rough Gold reared up in anger, pinning his ears back and striking at the air.

Cindy shook her head and sighed, looking back to the gate as Glory and Shadow walked in. Just seeing the two magnificent colts float into the paddock made her heart race. Soon they would be running against each other in one of the most popular, and rich, races of the year. Cindy took a big breath, trying in vain to slow the rapid beating of her heart.

Shadow snorted and danced by, shaking his long jet black mane and arching his neck, practically frothing at the mouth out of high spirits. Glory, calmer than his running mate, walked collectedly, watching the crowds with a knowing eye and picking up his feet proudly, beginning to prance down the paddock walkway.

"They are so beautiful next to each other," Beth said, walking up next to her daughters. "Gray on black," she smiled, watching the two colts dance around the walkway, nickering excitedly. Shadow half reared and bounced delicately on his hind legs, exciting Glory into letting out a playful buck, sidestepping quickly as Len tried to hold him.

"Calm down," Cindy crooned as Len led the big gray colt into the stall. Glory huffed and looked around excitedly, pricking his ears at the crowds.

"Okay," Ian called, walking in with a saddle pad and light racing tack. "Let's get this show on the road."

Shadow snorted as he paraded by, shaking his mane and flicking his tail as Vic led him into his stall, Mike waiting for him.

Glory whinnied at Shadow, stamping at the ground impatiently. Shadow whinnied back, rearing up half way as though making a statement about how this race was going to come out. Cindy grinned, watching the two colt's antics. Shadow and Glory were feeling their best, and they were going to show it in this race.

Cindy watched the rest of the horses file in as she stroked Glory's neck serenely. Glory followed each one with his deep brown eyes as they walked past, tossing their heads and snorting. Sweet July, the little gray filly who had beaten Glory in the Strub was there, walking into her stall, head up and following her groom sweetly. Saint's Tribute was there, as well as Out of Orbit and Well's Affair, who looked good walking in the paddock. Elysium trotted by, his dappled gray coat shimmering in the California sun.

Glory snorted as Hank muscled Rough Gold by, leading him into his stall. The copper colt screamed and lashed out, landing a hard kick against the wall of his stall. Shadow jumped and squealed, flicking his ears rapidly. Cindy felt Glory tense under her hand and she turned to him, shushing him with loving words. Glory cocked an ear at Cindy, but his eyes remained ringed with white.

"Camera man, ten o'clock," Len stated, nodding his head at Cindy, who turned suddenly to see a camera facing right at her and Glory, a woman reporter walking boldly up to stand between Shadow's and Glory's stalls.

"March to Glory and In Shadows are both being heralded as racing's saviors. In Shadows is by racing's poster boy, Dominion, who was easily the best race horse of his class and generation. March to Glory is the grandson of Just Victory, a superhorse Kentucky Derby winner. They're racing against each other for the first time today and it looks to be a pretty even match."

Cindy watched as the camera man nodded and turned off the camera, turning around to find another shot.

"Sorry," the reporter apologized, turning around and smiling at Ian and Cindy. "That was for the special on these two colts."

Cindy nodded, knowing about the specials on horses that television would show just minutes before a major stakes race. Cameras had been following Shadow and Glory around for days, preparing to put together a bit on the two just before post time. Ashleigh, Ian, and even Ann had been interviewed for the special.

The reporter made her way after the cameraman as Ashleigh walked up, running her hand over Glory's head and smiling. "This is your big day, boy," she said, patting the colt on the shoulder. "No sweat, huh?"

Glory snorted in answer and pricked his ears at the arriving jockeys. Felipe appeared wearing Townsend Acres silks, making Cindy cringe. It was Townsend Acres turn to represent Glory. The next race the colt would run he would be carrying Whitebrook colors.

"Hey, big horse," Felipe chuckled, rubbing his hand over Glory's black nose.

"Hi," Ann called, walking up in Whitebrook blue and white. "How is everything going?"

"Great," Samantha said, looking the two colts over. "They seem to be in high spirits."

Shadow snorted and bobbed his head, shaking himself throughly before Vic took the colt out again to be walked around the paddock. The black strained against the man's hold, arching his neck beautifully and sidestepping gracefully down the walkway.

"Okay," Ian called, patting Glory roughly on his hind quarters. "Take him out, Len."

"Got it," Len nodded, jiggling Glory's bridle and leading the gray horse out of his stall, following Shadow up the paddock walk. Glory swung his hind quarters arrogantly, swishing his tail from side to side. Cindy grinned, watching her horse show off to the crowds. Glory knew that he had this race in the bag.

"He looks excellent," Cindy heard Mr. Townsend comment, walking up the paddock, coming from Rough Gold's stall, where Brad and Lavinia were stationed with their jockey, Maxwell Harrison.

Ashleigh nodded, pushing back a few strands of brown hair. "Cindy has been working hard with him," the older woman smiled at Cindy, winking a hazel eye. Cindy blushed, looking down at her feet. In reality, she knew that she had done nothing. She hadn't even ridden Glory in three months, let alone helped in his training. She was too young to even set foot on the track.

"You're In Shadows looks in high spirits as well," Mr. Townsend commented as Shadow reared up, frightening several owners away from him as he pounded by. Vic managed to calm the colt and loop him around the paddock, his arms visibly strained from holding the horse.

"How are your other horses that you bought at the auction?" Ashleigh asked diplomatically. Cindy frowned, knowing that Mr. Townsend had planned on buying In Shadows for Townsend Acres.

"Brad tells me that they are progressing quickly," Mr. Townsend nodded. "With me being away in England for most of my time it's hard for me to catch up with the regular happenings here."

"I understand," Ashleigh nodded, watching Glory round the paddock, his dappled gray neck already spotted with sweat from the afternoon heat and excitement.

Rough Gold screamed and lunged out of his stall, twisting around, trying to break Hank's hold on his bridle. Hank pulled the coppery colored colt down to all fours and held him there, turning him around quickly and walking him down the paddock, past the crowds at the rail. Rough Gold snorted at the people, eyeing them warily, and blowing out of red rimmed nostrils.

"If he keeps that up they'll suspend him," Samantha muttered to Cindy, shaking her head. "He's a menace to the other horses."

Cindy scowled instinctively at the golden colt has he struggled with Hank, walking by, craning his neck around to watch the other colts and eyeing the filly with interest.

Len walked Glory back into his stall and laid a reassuring hand on the quivering gray colt. Glory snorted, watching the humming crowds before him.

"Don't worry, boy," Cindy smiled, rubbing her hand over the colt's dark nose. "You've seen much bigger crowds before."

Glory blew deeply out of his nose, sighing into Cindy's hands as if in agreement.

"Riders up!" A man called, walking down the aisle of horses and pointing to jockeys, instructing them to mount up. "Riders up!"

"That's our cue," Ann said, walking up to Shadow as Vic held the great black colt. Felipe leapt up onto Glory by himself and Len led the gray out of his stall, pausing behind Ann and Shadow.

"Do great, boy!" Cindy called, patting Glory's flank. The gray horse twisted his neck around and whickered back, tossing his mane energetically.

Ann leapt up on Shadow and turned around, smiling back at the Whitebrook team as Vic led them down to the track, Shadow's coat flashing blue-black in the sun.

"Well," Mike said, running his fingers through his hair. "I think it's about time to head up to the Grandstand."

"Let's go," Cindy said, watching the last bit of Glory's pewter gray coat disappear underneath the stands.

As they walked up to their seats, watching the field as the horses warmed up, Cindy's heart began to beat so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She filed down the aisle to their seats, but she didn't bother sitting when they stopped. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Glory, who was a shimmering piece of silver set against the track.

They warmed up on the last turn of the oval. Glory cantered along by himself, devoid of an outrider to guide him. Shadow trotted up the rail next to his pony, arching his neck and shaking his head, eager to go faster.

"Rough Gold is having a tough time with Maxwell," Samantha pointed out, watching the copper colt behind hauled to the outside rail by his jockey. "The jockey has already been dumped twice."

"Bad sign?" Cindy asked, frowning at the track with concern.

"Sometimes," Ashleigh answered, listening in. "It depends, though. Sometimes the wild ones can surprise you."

"Not today," Cindy said, smiling to herself.

"You're right," Samantha nodded. "He's not going to have his day right now."

The group of racers approached the gate, the collection of eleven Thoroughbreds looking at the huge metal contraption anxiously. Out of Orbit was the first to move into line, followed by Hidden Cat and Centennial.

"Loading always goes so fast," Cindy breathed, trying to gulp for air, pressing her hand to her chest in an attempt to slow the beating of her heart. Saint's Tribute, Well's Affair, and Sweet July moved into line easily, walking into the gate with experience.

Glory moved in next, prancing toward the gate with his neck arched and tail held up like a banner.

"He's all confidence," Cindy smiled, looking over at Samantha and Ian, who nodded without looking at her. They had eyes only for the horses.

Rough Gold approached the gate, looking at it like he was about to face his worst nightmare. The attendants didn't waste any time. Before the colt could even protest about the gate, a towel was thrown over the colt's eyes and he was lead forward, confused and completely angry. As soon as they pulled the towel away from the copper colt's eyes he reared, striking at the gate with his fore hooves.

Glory, the copper colt's neighbor, snorted and jerked his head up, pressing against the front gates with eager anticipation, and fear of Rough Gold.

"Don't worry, boy," Cindy whispered. "Don't let him intimidate you."

Elysium loaded, followed by Shadow, who walked in like a perfect gentleman, ducking his head and ambling forward, stopping in the center of his metal stall, looking out at the track with pricked ears.

"What a professional," Cindy heard her father say under his breath as they watched the colts, waiting for Furious Way to load. The dark bay moved into line and suddenly silence floated over the crowd like a wave. Cindy could swear she heard her blood rushing in her ears as she waited for the gates to open. Her heart was beating so fast she was wondering if she was going to have a heart attack.

Then the bell pierced the silence and the gate doors slammed open, releasing eleven Thoroughbreds onto the track. Cindy trained her eyes on Glory, watching the gray colt plunge out of the gates and sprint forward at the urging of Felipe.

"And March to Glory takes command early in this race, followed closely by Well's Affair and Hidden Cat," the announcer called over the crowds as the horses battled for position.

"Go Glory!" Cindy called, her heart thumping just as fast as the running horses below her.

"Rough Gold, Saint's Tribute, and Out of Orbit are following the group of leaders," cried the announcer, "Sweet July is running strongly on the outside of Furious Way, Elysium, Centennial, and then In Shadows is last coming into the first turn."

Cindy stood, gripping the rail in front of her as the horses pounded into the backstretch, Glory still in the lead.

"The first quarter was an astonishing 21 seconds flat..."

The announcer's voice was covered by a huge ripple of noise from the crowd.

"Did you hear that?" Cindy called excitedly. "Glory's going to set a new record!"

"The race is far from over, Cin," Mike shook his head. "Hidden Cat is starting to move up."

Cindy whirled around and watched as the chestnut colt began to power his way past Well's Affair. He was moving up on Glory's inside, the jockey riding easily on his back.

"No, Glory!" Cindy called, looking at the field frantically. Nothing had happened much in terms of placement for practically a half mile. Now Glory may be losing the lead!

"Fight him, Felipe!" Samantha called, watching with concern as Glory battled back, sweeping his ears back and taking hold of the bit in his teeth.

Then all of a sudden Glory rocketed forward!

"Oh my God!" Cindy cried, watching Glory easily pass Hidden Cat and sweep two lengths up in front, leading easily through the backstretch. Felipe was just sitting in the saddle, looking behind him and keeping quiet. Glory knew what he was doing and Felipe understood. He was letting Glory run this race.

"Yes!" Cindy called. "That's the way, Glory!"

Glory was now four lengths ahead, pulling away with each stride.

"And March to Glory has seemingly put away the competition!" The announcer shouted excitedly. "It's March to Glory flying through the turn alone!"

"Yes!" Cindy screamed excitedly.

"Let's go, Glory!" Samantha called as Glory made his way down the stretch, pulling away by five lengths. But then Cindy glanced behind the great gray colt and saw a flash of black whipping around horses.

"Oh God," Cindy whispered, feeling her heart double its beat, fluttering nervously in her chest, refusing to calm down,

"In Shadows is going five wide around horses, with Rough Gold and Furious Way right behind him. In Shadows is coming on strongly on the outside! And down the stretch they come!"

"No," Cindy shook her head, watching the black colt pound down the stretch, his mane and tail flying after him like huge black flags. He was moving like a torpedo, skimming over the track as though he were flying.

Felipe saw the massive black colt just in time. He began to urge Glory faster, and the colt had another gear. Glory jerked his head low and collected himself, pushing forward with powerful hind quarters. The gray colt took off at the rail, sprinting for the wire.

"No!" Cindy cried as she saw Shadow double his speed, pounding up next to Glory easily. The two were racing neck and neck, eyeing each other with white ringed eyes and battling it out at the wire. Furious Way and Rough Gold couldn't take the other colts' pace, but they ran harder, making up some ground.

Everyone around Cindy was screaming, jumping up and down to see the two horses battle it out. The black colt reached forward, and was matched by the gray, who was trying desperately to keep up.

Then Cindy saw Glory bobble. It was only a small movement, and the colt recovered instantly, or even seemed not to notice, stretching out for another stride. But Shadow reached his overdrive, kicking out and leaping ahead of Glory, sliding past the wire a half length ahead.

"No," Cindy stood there, staring out at the race track as the two colts slowed in the clubhouse turn, their jockeys raised in their saddles.

Everyone was quiet around Cindy now, staring out at the track with shocked looks on their faces. Cindy groaned and rubbed her thumb and middle finger against her temple, feeling a sudden headache coming on. She shook her head, refusing to cry. She had to stand up to this.

"I think," Cindy began quietly, turning to look at everyone else, battling back tears. "I think we should be heading to the winner's circle."

Mike nodded, looking down at Cindy. "You're right," Mike nodded, watching Shadow turn around, Ann posting in the saddle with her Whitebrook silks covered in dirt.

They all filed down to the winner's circle. Cindy watched Shadow walk into the concrete circle, huffing and dancing on slender black legs, covered in dirt.

Felipe rode Glory up next to the rail and leapt off, pulling the saddle off quickly. Several grooms approached the gray colt and poured water all over the colt's back, chest, and head until he was dripping. Glory grunted and shook himself, looking around for Cindy.

"I'm going to go lead Glory back to the barn," Cindy said before the picture was taken. "Len can hold Shadow."

"Okay," Ian nodded, frowning with concern. Cindy jogged out to meet Glory, taking his reins from Len. Glory whickered tiredly and rubbed his nose against Cindy's good dress, wiping gray hairs and sweat all along the front of her.

"Shush," Cindy crooned and turned the colt around, heading back to the barn. She craned her neck, watching Shadow getting his picture taken. Glory snorted and pranced along, as if trying to show Cindy that he wasn't all that tired. Cindy looked up at him with concern written all over his face. She wanted to know what that sudden bobble had meant, but Glory seemed fine. She tried to move him faster to see if he would start to favor a leg, but nothing happened. Cindy sighed and dropped back to a slow walk, watching the gray colt cautiously.

"I'm so sorry, boy," Cindy sighed, resting a hand on the colt's shoulder as they walked back to the stables. "I wanted you to win so badly," she shook her head, refusing to let the tears come.

Her heart was breaking, but she led Glory down to the backside, the gray colt stumbling tiredly on the well tilled track.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"I'm so sorry," said Ann as they rode to the track the next day. "I don't know what I should be saying right now, Cindy."

Cindy shook her head, staring out the window with a blank look on her face. She couldn't cry anymore. She had spent the night crying in the bathroom, attempting not to keep Samantha up. Finally she had crawled into bed and fallen asleep, exhausted from the long day and weary of crying.

"I don't know either," Cindy sighed, turning around and giving Ann a half-hearted smile. "I know you shouldn't apologize."

Ann looked at Cindy for a long moment and smiled sympathetically, laying a hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"Glory is a great horse, Cindy," Ann said, trying to keep her attention on the road and Cindy at the same time.

"And he has a long year ahead of him," Samantha piped up from the backseat of the rental car. "One loss isn't going to ruin his record as a champion."

"I know that," Cindy said firmly, looking at the track as they approached. "I'm just worried about Glory."

Ann and Samantha gave her uncertain looks, not knowing what she was talking about. Cindy had played the race over and over in her mind, but she couldn't figure out that bobble at the end. Glory seemed to have suspended in air for a moment, as though he had contemplated flying. It hadn't hindered him at all, and, Cindy admitted to herself, whatever he had done hadn't cost him the race. Still, she was worried that Glory may have injured himself. Going so fast and suddenly jerk like that... Cindy shook her head. She would have to talk to Ashleigh about it later.

Ann drove the rental jeep through the back gates of Santa Anita and up to the backside, winding around barns to park at shed row 23, where Whitebrook was stabled. Ann killed the engine and jumped out of the jeep, walking up to the barn, Cindy and Samantha following closely.

"Glory, boy!" Cindy cried, running up to the dappled gray colt. The gray horse snorted and bobbed his head, greeting Cindy with a throaty nicker. Cindy threw her arms around the colt's neck, squeezing hard. Glory arched his neck and nuzzled her arm, flicking his ears curiously. He still felt big and strong, Cindy realized, running her hands over the gray colt's coat.

"Oh, Glory," Cindy smiled, squeezing him again for good measure and pulling back, giving the colt a good looking over. He still looked the same to her, even after losing to Shadow.

The black colt came to his stall opening and nickered also, nudging Cindy's side. Cindy grinned and rubbed Shadow's head, looking up at his sweet brown eyes, nearly black in the dimness of the barn and the early morning light.

"How are our champions doing?" Samantha asked, walking up to greet both horses, stroking both necks and patting the horses' heads, smiling at the colts.

"They look good," Cindy said, relieved. "I bet they both came out of the race pretty well."

"You want to take them for a quick walk before they work out on the track?" Ann asked, walking up with two lead ropes.

"You got it," Cindy replied, snatching a rope and clipping it to Glory's halter, throwing open the stall door.

"Come on, boy," Cindy urged, starting to lead the gray colt out of the stall. Glory snorted and huffed, looking at Cindy cautiously. The colt lifted a leg and stepped out of his stall, following uncertainly with another step.

"What's wrong, boy?" Cindy asked, urging the colt out of the stall as Glory paused again, looking at Cindy with pleading eyes. Cindy frowned, knowing something was wrong. She just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Lead him out, Cindy," Samantha said, motioning Cindy forward. Cindy nodded and clucked to the colt, leading him from the stall. Glory walked out of his stall, but his stride was clearly strained as he favored his left foreleg. The colt threw his head up, balking strongly, not wanting to walk anymore.

"Oh my God!" Cindy cried, stopping Glory immediately. "What's wrong?"

Samantha shook her head and leaned down, rubbing her hands over the colt's left fore. Cindy watched in despair as Samantha's experienced hands skimmed over the colt's cannon bone, pausing in several areas for a few seconds, a frown of worry on her face.

Finally Samantha sat back on her heels, bowing her head. "There's heat," she said, finally looking up at Cindy. "And I felt some swelling around the cannon bone."

"Oh no," Cindy shook her head, feeling tears suddenly well up in her eyes. Even after she thought she couldn't cry anymore about Glory's loss the tears still came easily. She knew something had happened in that race. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Samantha shrugged. "It could be a strained tendon, or torn."

"I'll get Ashleigh and Mike," Ann said, turning around and sprinting down the barn aisle, making her way to the office. Within minutes, Ashleigh, Mike, and Ian were striding down the aisle, clustering around the gray colt.

"What's going on, Cindy?" Ashleigh asked, walking up to Glory, who snorted and looked around him with white ringed eyes, not sure of what was happening.

"He's limping," Cindy said, trying to keep her voice level. She didn't want to start crying in front of Ashleigh, especially if this turned out to be nothing. She didn't want to look like a complete fool.

"Let's lead him around then," Ian answered, asking Cindy calmly to lead Glory down the aisle and back up. Cindy nodded and glumly turned Glory, leading the colt down the aisle. The gray colt followed Cindy closely, beginning to visibly favor his left fore, hopping slightly with each stride.

Cindy wiped a tear away from her eyes as she watched her beloved colt struggle, following her willingly back up the aisle. Finally the colt had had enough and stopped, refusing to move forward. Glory planted his feet and eyed Cindy stubbornly, as though daring her to try to lead him back to his stall.

Cindy tried to lead him up to the group again, but Glory wasn't having any of it. The gray colt locked his legs and lowered his head, refusing to move.

"Come on, Glory," Cindy urged, her voice rising an octave with fear. Everything about Glory losing had flown from her head. Now she was frantic that the colt may be seriously injured.

"That's enough," Ian nodded, leaning down to run his hands over the colt's legs, settling on Glory's left foreleg, checking it thoroughly.

"I think it's torn," Ian said, standing back up, wiping his hands on his worn jeans. "Let's call in the track vet."

Thirty minutes later, Glory stood in crossties, the track vet crouched by his left leg. The young man was running his hands over the colt's leg, frowning as he did. Finally he stood up, shaking his head. The outlook obviously wasn't good.

"A torn tendon," the young man diagnosed, putting his hands on his hips. "We can treat it with an ice boot and some time. Keep it wrapped up for a few months and it will heal, but he'll be off the racing trail for several months while he heals and it will take another month for him to fully recover to top form."

Ashleigh frowned, sighing deeply as Glory stood, looking around him calmly, becoming comfortable with the people surrounding him. The gray colt had always been indifferent to crowds.

"Well?" Mike asked, walking up to Ashleigh, a deep scowl on his face. "What are we going to do here?"

Ashleigh shook her head, groaning. "I say let's start the ice boot, and I'll call the Townsends."

"Why are you going to call the Townsends?" Cindy asked, looking at Ashleigh with worry written all over her face.

"Because it's their horse also," Ashleigh shrugged, crossing her arms. "This is a disaster," she murmured, turning around and walking back to the office.

"Let's start that ice boot," Mike said, turning back to the young vet.

"Alright," the man answered, walking out of the barn to get his supplies.

"There," Ashleigh said, pausing the tape and leaning forward.

"What?" Brad asked, shaking his head. Cindy glanced over at the younger Townsend, narrowing her eyes. If he couldn't see it he was kidding himself.

"Glory skips a stride," Ashleigh said, rewinding the tape and playing it back.

"I don't see anything," Brad said, leaning back in the office chair, staring at the television.

"Glory clearly misses a stride," Ashleigh said, gritting her teeth. "It's hard to see with Shadow on the outside and with Glory on the rail, but he does skip a stride."

"Ashleigh," Clay Townsend began, sighing deeply. "What is this about?"

"Glory is, at this moment, lame," Ashleigh said, sitting back in her chair, a paused image of Shadow thrusting his body ahead of Glory on the television screen.

"You're kidding me," Brad said, shocked. "You could have told us this before you herded us up here with this video tape..."

Ashleigh shook her head, raising a hand to stop Brad before he started. Brad gave her a startled look and sat back, glaring at Ashleigh with dark eyes.

"It's a torn tendon," Ashleigh said straight out. "The vet has started an ice boot to keep down the swelling, but Glory will be away from the racing scene for most of the summer and fall."

"This isn't acceptable," Brad said, shaking his head after a brief silence. "That colt doesn't need that much time to recuperate, assuming it's a torn tendon. He can be back on the track by July at the latest. I think you're being rash to assume it will take that long to heal."

"Perhaps you run your claimers that way, Brad," Ashleigh said, clearly becoming annoyed. "But when it comes to multi-millionaire stakes winners I do not take their future lightly."

"Neither do I," Brad sneered, angry to the point where his face was becoming red.

Cindy forced herself to keep from laughing. Brad, and especially Lavinia, hadn't been very forgiving when their horses were injured. Just a couple of years ago Lavinia's filly, Her Majesty, had been forced to race injured. The filly had been pumped with pain killers to mask the discomfort.

"Then you'll understand when I say that I want to retire him," Ashleigh said, leaning forward, gauging the reactions from everyone in the room.

Brad and Mr. Townsend sat, looking at Ashleigh with astounded faces. The look on Brad's face would've been priceless to see if Cindy and everyone else in the room hadn't been so shocked as well. Cindy's jaw also dropped, her eyes focused blearily on Ashleigh. She couldn't believe it. Retired after such a minor injury? No, Cindy thought to herself. Not to Glory.

"You've got to be kidding me," Brad said, staring at Ashleigh. "There is no reason to retire him. One torn tendon cannot end a huge racing career. This isn't possible and I'm not going to allow that to happen."

"By the time he'll be able to race again he may be past his peak," Ashleigh shook her head. "And there is always a risk that the injury will flare up again with worse circumstances than an ice boot and protective bandages."

"Ashleigh," Mr. Townsend tried again, sighing. "I don't see the rush to retire him so soon. He's a champion race horse, after all..."

"Mr. Townsend," Ashleigh interrupted. "If you honestly think waiting for that colt to break down is a better idea than saving him and sending him to stud, I'd say you have your priorities messed up. The reason I am suggesting that we retire him is precisely because he is a champion."

Cindy stared at Ashleigh, shocked by her words. She had never heard Ashleigh be so clear with what she wanted from the Townsends. Brad and Mr. Townsend sat, looking at Ashleigh with confused expressions. Mr. Townsend leaned forward, bowing his head for a minute.

"I don't think retirement is a good idea..." Brad began to insist, sitting up, just as Mr. Townsend shook his head.

"I understand," Mr. Townsend said, looking at Ashleigh. "He is a champion, and, honestly, he'll be worth more than I can ever image at stud."

Brad jerked back, twirling to look at his father, appalled. "But..."

Mr. Townsend shook his head. "I'd rather Glory be making money as a stallion rather than breaking down on the track later on this year, Brad." He looked at Ashleigh and nodded, standing up. "Call the presses and tell them that a new stallion has entered stud. I'll meet with you about his stabling and stud fees at a later date."

Ashleigh stood up, smiling. She leaned forward and shook the older man's hand as Brad got up and left, a scowl gracing his handsome features.

"Between you and I," Cindy heard Mr. Townsend say to Ashleigh, ignoring his son's rude attitude and abrupt exit. "I'm thinking about six figures for him."

Ashleigh grinned, nodding. "I'm thinking six figures too."

The next day Cindy sat on the cargo plane, heading back to Lexington. Glory stood in his metal stall, dozing calmly, his head hanging in Cindy's hands. She couldn't believe it. Glory's racing career had ended and he hadn't even raced a full year. Part of her couldn't believe Ashleigh's decision was actually real. She longed to see the gray colt race full out down the track, and knowing that she wouldn't see it again disappointed her more than anything. But she also knew that keeping Glory racing on a bad leg wasn't a good idea. All she had to do was look at Mr. Wonderful to see that. Half of her wondered why Ashleigh kept Mr. Wonderful racing on such fragile legs.

"Hey, Cindy," Ashleigh said, walking up and sitting next to the younger girl, reaching up and pushing Glory's long forelock out of his face.

"Hi," Cindy replied, smiling back at Ashleigh.

"How's his boot coming along?" Ashleigh asked. Cindy looked back into the metal stall, letting her eyes wander over the insulated black boot, holding ice firmly against the colt's leg.

"I added more ice an hour ago," Cindy said, sitting back against the colt's stall. "He's going fine."

"Good," Ashleigh said, smiling and stretching, rotating her shoulders.

"I can't believe he's coming back to Whitebrook to stay!" Cindy exclaimed excitedly, shaking her head in wonder. "It's almost too good to be true."

"Yeah?" Ashleigh asked, cocking her head at Cindy. "When Wonder was injured I though the world had ended," she said, smiling. "I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

"Well," Cindy shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I will miss him running the way he does on the track. I guess he'll never walk on one again."

"That's right," Ashleigh said. "It's really depressing at first, but you get used to it pretty fast. We'll get him all calmed down for permanent farm life soon enough. That means no works on the training oval, though."

"I know," Cindy smiled. "It doesn't matter though. I'm grounded from riding for weeks."

"Ah," Ashleigh said, nodding. Cindy remembered her outburst in Ashleigh's office well, and just being reminded of it sent blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Well, Mike is wanting extra help with Storm. His first race it coming up in August."

"Right," Cindy exclaimed, nodding excitedly. "I should lead him around the trails to help build up his stamina."

"That's a good idea," Ashleigh nodded. "And your birthday is coming up. It's only a few weeks away now."

"I know," Cindy said, looking up at Glory. "I just hope he stays healthy and happy."

"He will," Ashleigh said. "Just wait until he gets back to Whitebrook."

Cindy nodded, letting silence fill the plane. Finally she asked, "What's up next for Shadow?"

"I don't know," Ashleigh admitted, turning back to look further down the plane, where Ann and Shadow were sleeping, the colt's head resting in Ann's limp hands, her head leaning against the colt's strong black neck. "Maybe I'll be able to come to a decision after I know if Wonder is pregnant or not. That's been eating at me for days."

Ashleigh smiled and patted Cindy on the back. "You did a great job with Glory," she said, the older woman's eyes sparkling. "He would never have developed into a champion if it hadn't been for you."

Ashleigh stood up and walked back to her seat, leaving Cindy with a tingling feeling running through her body. It had been because of her, she realized. If she had never found Glory in that paddock and stolen him away from abuse, Whitebrook never would have bought him and turned him into the champion that he was.

Cindy grinned broadly, hugging Glory's neck. The gray colt snorted and shifted his weight slowly, grunting quietly in his sleep.

The gray colt nickered in his dozing sleep, rubbing up closer to Cindy. Cindy sighed and thought about Glory's future. He was going to be a great stallion, she knew. The colt was going to be bred to the best mares around the world, and hopefully within three years they would have the colt's first two-year-olds getting ready to race. Cindy grinned, hoping Glory's foals would have his talent. They would take the world by storm.

Cindy glanced back at Shadow and Ann, wondering what was in store for them with Glory out of racing. She had a feeling that she would find out soon enough. Glory grunted again, waking up out of his doze, looking around him with sleepy eyes.

"Let's get you back to Whitebrook, boy," Cindy smiled, rubbing the colt's chin. "You've got a new life starting up for you."


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Two weeks later Cindy jerked awake, rolling over to glance at the digital alarm clock at the side of her bed. The numbers read four o'clock in the morning and for the first time in Cindy's life at Whitebrook, she laid back down, stretching casually instead of leaping out from under the covers and tearing around her room to find something to wear to the track. This was the last day of her punishment, where Ian had refused to let her ride a horse, no matter what.

After about thirty minutes, Cindy rolled out of bed and took a shower, dressing for the day. She had fifteen stalls to clean up while the horses were out exercising and she intended to get those stalls spotlessly clean.

Cindy jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, expecting her mother to be there, but to Cindy's surprise Beth was nowhere to be seen. It didn't even look like anyone had been in the kitchen since last night.

Cindy frowned at the empty room and shrugged, walking to get her light coat. If Beth wasn't up yet, that wasn't Cindy's business. She knew that Beth was two months away from giving birth and was having some odd mood swings because of it.

Pulling on her jacket, Cindy stepped out into the cool March air. Signs of spring were popping up all around her already. The daffodils were bursting out of the ground and the grass was beginning to grow some green sprouts, Cindy noticed with interest. Even the crocuses were blooming next to the barns. The paddocks were becoming green tinged and the redbud trees were beginning to sport pink on the tips of their limbs.

Cindy walked down the main training barn, trying to find some form of life moving around the farm. All the horses must be inside, Cindy figured. It didn't make much sense, but then again Cindy wasn't in charge.

Shrugging to herself, she pushed open the training barn door and stepped inside the dimly lit stable, looking at her feet with disinterest.

"Surprise!" Ten people cried from the middle of the barn. Cindy jumped and nearly screamed, pressing her back against the barn door.

"Oh my gosh!" Cindy yelped, gulping for breath. "I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe you didn't even remember!" Samantha laughed, running around the buffet of breakfast and presents to hug her sister. "It's your birthday after all!"

"And you're thirteen," Ann added, walking around to hug Cindy as well. "You're a teenager!"

"Look at all this!" Cindy exclaimed, pulling away from Ann to survey the breakfast trays and stacks of presents, all wrapped in colorful paper and bows.

"We thought we'd go all out this year," Beth said, hugging her adopted daughter. "You only turn thirteen once," she said, grinning.

"I say we dig in," Mike said, eyeing the food hungrily. "I've been starving since an hour ago, moving all that food in here."

Everyone grabbed plates and forks, walking around the buffet to spear at French toast, pancakes, little sausages, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Cindy chewed hungrily, sitting down next to Ann and Samantha, looking around her with a radiating smile.

"What about my chores?" Cindy asked, looking up and down the stalls she was supposed to clean.

"Already done," Ashleigh said, sitting Christina in her lap and hungrily devouring a piece of bacon. "Ann and Samantha went through early this morning."

"Thank you so much!" Cindy said, laughing and shaking her head. She couldn't believe how well she had it here, with a sister like Samantha and a friend like Ann. She looked at Ann and grinned, happy she had put her worries about the older girl to rest.

"No problem," Ann said. "You just have to go riding with us later today."

"But," Cindy frowned. "I can't. I've been grounded from riding."

"Not anymore," Ian said, sitting down next to Samantha. "We all agreed it would be cruel to not let you ride on your birthday. And Storm has been dying for some trail action."

Cindy looked across the aisle at the young slate gray colt, who was looking on with calm eyes. "Okay," Cindy said eagerly. "You want to go riding, boy?"

Storm nickered and tossed his head, retreating into his stall with a loud thump of his hoof hitting the stall door.

Cindy laughed, and finished off her breakfast, eyeing her presents anxiously.

"You want to open them, go ahead," Beth offered, pushing herself up, belly first, and walking over to the table to inspect the presents. "I will serve as present giver."

Mike nodded and laughed. "Go ahead."

Beth pulled out the first present, a small square box. "This is from Ashleigh and Mike."

Cindy took the little present and opened it quickly, tearing at the paper. Once she had torn apart the paper, she pulled the top of the box open and held up a beautiful silver brooch of two racing horses.

"It's beautiful!" Cindy exclaimed, watching the way the silver shined and glimmered under the barn lights.

"We thought you'd like something fancy to wear to all those races that Storm will be entered in soon," Ashleigh explained, smiling as she bounced Christina on her knee.

"This is great!" Cindy said, grinning. "Thank you!"

That morning, Cindy tore into presents. She got a book about Secretariat from Samantha, and a Breyer figurine of Glory's grandsire, Just Victory, from Laurie. Her parents had bought her several things. Cindy got chaps, three new riding T-shirts, a new pair of boots, and a new backpack for school.

After Cindy piled all her gifts together, Beth held up her hand. "Just one more, Cindy. Then you can go riding."

Cindy looked up and frowned. "Another one?"

"Uh-huh," Beth smiled, waddling up to Cindy and handing her a long, rectangular box. "Here you go. It's from Ann."

Cindy looked over at Ann and smiled. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Ann shook her head, drinking some more orange juice. "I saw it one day and I knew you had to have it."

Cindy ripped the paper apart and opened the box, pulling out a frame. Inside the dark oak frame was a charcoal drawing of Glory just after the Breeder's Cup.

"Oh my God," Cindy cried, looking at the perfect drawing of the colt. Glory was standing with the flowers wrapping around his neck, his head up, ears pricked attentively. "This is perfect!"

Cindy held up the artwork for everyone to look at. Everyone nodded, agreeing that it looked just like Glory.

"The title of the piece is Glorious Triumph," Ann said, pointing out the name of the work behind the frame.

"Thank you so much, Ann," Cindy said, jumping up and hugging the short girl, squeezing tightly. "Thank you everyone! This is a great birthday."

"Oh!" Laurie sat up. "I've got some news!"

Cindy turned around, looking at the older woman curiously.

"I thought this would be a perfect time to share," Laurie smiled. "I got those pregnancy tests back."

"You did?" Ashleigh asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Laurie nodded. "Late yesterday."

"What were the results?" Mike asked, picking up Christina, bouncing her in his arms.

"Both mares are healthy and very pregnant!" Laurie said, grinning widely. "Dr. Smith will be back to the barns next month to check up on them."

"Oh, you're kidding!" Ashleigh laughed, shaking her head and covering her mouth.

"This is fantastic!" Samantha said, standing up. "Can you imagine? Wonder, Goddess, Shining, and Princess pregnant at the same time. I can't wait!"

"Who are you going to breed Shining to, Sam?" Ian asked, wondering what everyone else had been. Samantha had spent days poring over online stud pages, looking at sires from all over the country.

"Chance Remark," Samantha answered. "I like that great stamina he has. I think he'll be a great cross with Shining."

"This is great," Cindy said, standing up. "And Glory is going to stud happy and healthy."

"And he's staying here," Ashleigh added, smiling joyously. Ashleigh had convinced the Townsends to let Glory stay at Whitebrook for the rest of his life, in exchange for more of his stud shares. The big gray colt was going to have a stud fee of 100,000 dollars. "I'm planning to breed Heavenly Choir and Ground Zero to him," Ashleigh added, naming two of the farm's top mares, both blue hens.

"Well," Beth stood up, moving to the table. "Let's get cleaned up. I'm sure Cindy wants to get on with her ride."

Beth started to clean up the table, ordering several of the men to follow her with dishes and bowls. Once everyone was out of the barn, Cindy, Ann, and Samantha stood alone, looking around the suddenly empty barn.

"Well," Cindy looked around, a smile spreading over her face. "I call Storm!"

"I'll ride Shadow," Ann said, walking up to the black colt's stall.

"I guess that leaves me Shining," Samantha said. "I'll be right back with her." Samantha turned and jogged down to the broodmare barn to get her beautiful roan mare.

Cindy led Storm out of his stall and tacked him up next to Shadow. Both colts stood calmly, surveying each other casually. The two had never really met face to face before, and Shadow nuzzled the younger horse curiously.

"What are you doing?" Ann asked the colt, smiling as she brushed his black forelock from his eyes. The black colt snorted and pawed at the concrete ground, shaking his mane wildly.

Cindy laughed as Storm craned his head back in the cross ties, turning to try and nip at Shadow, but he couldn't quite get there. The cross ties were holding him back. Storm snorted, puzzled, and stopped trying, settling with stamping a foot against the ground.

"Are you guys ready?" Samantha asked, walking into the barn with Shining. The red roan mare followed docilely, looking around her with interest, remembering her former home.

"Yeah," Cindy called, undoing Storm's ties and turning the colt around. Ann followed with Shadow.

Soon the girls were traveling over the trail together, three abreast on their magnificent horses. Shadow snorted and plunged ahead, shaking his head eagerly to get the show on the road. Ann tightened the reins and drew the colt's nose in, dropping his speed considerably. The black colt squealed and drew even with the other two horses, arching his neck proudly.

Cindy smiled as Storm's muscles twitched underneath her. It was obvious the colt wanted to race Shadow down the lane, sprinting to the best of his ability to beat the black colt, whose speed was so versatile Cindy wondered if he could be a sprinter too.

Shining nickered at the two colts and walked along, a perfect angel underneath Samantha. Cindy reached over and patted the roan mare, enjoying the silence and feeling the warming spring air.

"This is so beautiful," Ann said, a soon as they topped a rise that looked down on Whitebrook. "Look," she said to Cindy. "Len let Glory out in his paddock."

Cindy looked down at the stud area and saw that Glory had been let out, with a protective bandage around his leg.

"I hope his injury heals alright," Cindy murmured, watching her beautiful stallion graze on the new grass.

"I'm sure it will," Samantha said, pulling Shining back onto the trail.

The girls rode in silence again until Cindy asked, "What does Ashleigh want to do with Shadow, Ann?"

"The Oaklawn Handicap," Ann answered plainly. "It's a grade one race for older colts."

"I've heard of it," Cindy said, guiding Storm around a fallen tree limb. "Hot Springs is supposed to be a great city. I've seen pictures of it when the Oaklawn Handicap is being run."

"I don't think a Whitebrook horse has ever run in that," Samantha said, reaching over and patting Shadow's neck. "I guess there's a first for everything."

"Rough Gold is running in it," Ann said, shaking her head. "It's going to be tough."

"But Shadow has beaten Rough Gold twice before," Cindy pointed out, knowing that the big black was much more talented than that gold and blond monster.

"I guess we'll find out," Ann said, turning down into the lane that ran down by the stallion paddocks, where Glory was grazing.

"Hey Glory!" Cindy called, laughing as the colt's head snapped up, his dark brown eyes focusing on Cindy. With a squeal, the beautiful gray colt launched forward, cantering up to the fence to greet Cindy.

"His leg is getting a lot better," Cindy commented, looking at the colt's left fore. "I think he's going to be completely sound in a few weeks."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Samantha nodded, reaching out and rubbing her hand over the stallion's gray head. Glory nickered, stretching his neck toward his old racing buddy, shaking his head happily.

Shadow grunted and moved closer to the fence, touching his muzzle to the gray colt's head.

"It's so amazing how relaxed they are around each other," Samantha commented, watching Glory nuzzle the black colt's mane, biting at it playfully.

Cindy smiled, so happy the colt was healthy and seemingly fine with being at stud. He didn't even seem to be getting a stud attitude. He was still his sweet and willing self, she noticed, glad to see that her colt had remained the same after retirement.

"Hey, guy," Cindy said, turning Storm around, eager to feel the colt's explosive power. "Let's ride down to the end of the lane. I think Storm's getting antsy."

"Sure," Ann said, turning Shadow around and lining him up with the gray colt and the red mare.

"I'll come talk to you later, boy," Cindy promised the gray stallion. The colt stretched his nose out to her and Cindy leaned down to kiss it. "I love you too," she smiled, rubbing the colt's chin. Suddenly Glory snorted and whinnied, wheeling around and taking off down the paddock fence, his tail held up high like an Arabian.

Cindy grinned, feeling her heart race as she saw her gray colt gallop away, a true champion. Glory wheeled and sprinted down to the middle of his paddock, finally settling down to graze. Cindy promised herself that she would ride the stallion every afternoon after his injury healed so he would stay in shape. Cindy's gaze followed Glory, falling on the beautiful stallion a moment longer before she leaned over in Storm's saddle and screamed, "Go!"


End file.
